ᴥ Chroniques vampiriques ᴥ
by Edelwanna
Summary: La Nuit de Samhain III. L'histoire tourmentée, de 2004 à 2210, du vampire Seto Kaiba, ainsi que le récit de ses origines qui remontent à plus de 1000 ans. Lien avec les OS du même nom dans les Romances Ténébreuses. ᴥ FIC FINIE ᴥ
1. Prologue

**Informations préalables : **

Bonjour ! Voici une autre fic sur les vampires que j'essaierai de finir avant le mois d'octobre. Normalement, il devrait y avoir un chapitre de posté par semaine ; j'essaierai de poster à jour fixe, mais je ne garantie rien, car moi et les planifications, ça fait deux... Cette histoire comptera exactement un prologue, 12 chapitres, et un épilogue dont les contenus ont déjà été déterminés (donc il n'y aura pas de changement là-dessus, genre un treizième chapitre imprévu...).

L'histoire peut-être considérée comme la Nuit de Samhain III, car ça a un rapport avec les deux précédents one-shots (vous pourrez le constater dès le chapitre I) ; pour comprendre l'histoire, ce n'est pas essentiel de les lire, mais bon, pour quelques petites explications, ça reste utile (du moins jusqu'au chapitre III). La fic se déroule dans un AU (Alternate Universe) et beaucoup de personnages sont OOC (comme Yami par exemple). Mais bon, ça reste quand même du Yu-Gi-Oh!

Côté ship, je laisse tomber mes fics centrées sur le Silentshipping. Celui-ci aura quand même un grand rôle là-dedans, mais autour de lui vont graviter d'autres couples. Les voici dans l'ordre alphabétique (pas chronologique quand même, sinon il n'y a plus de surprise du tout) : Blueshipping, Prideshipping, Revolutionshipping, Roseshipping, Silentshipping, Thiefshipping, Trustshipping et également un triangle mélangeant le Revolutionshipping, le Prideshipping et l'Azureshipping... Et vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'autres couples... Voilà, si ça vous dit de voir à quoi ça correspond, bon courage ! Et oui, les relations entre vampires et/ou humains ne sont pas de tout repos !

o

**Caractéristiques**

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et l'histoire de Yu-Gi-Oh! ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec (dommage) et je ne peux que louer le génie de Kazuki Takahashi pour avoir crée un manga aussi génial.

_Titre : _Chroniques vampiriques**  
**

_Genre :_ Surnaturel, mais rajoutez aussi de la romance et de l'action.

_Rating :_ **M incontestablement**, pour nombreuses scènes de violence et lemon dans le chapitre 3 (et probablement 12). Déjà dans le 1, c'est assez chaud... Donc vous êtes prévenus !

_Résumé :_ Année 2210. Seto Kaiba est enfermé dans une cage. Le jour va se lever. Le soleil va inonder sa prison. Avant de disparaître, il se remémore ce qu'il a vécu pendant deux siècles.

o

**La (les) nouveauté(s) ?  
**

À mon avis, c'est surtout le fait qu'il y ait 7 ou 8 couples différents, plus ou moins importants ; mais l'autre nouveauté, c'est que je me mette au yaoi (même si les couples hétéros dominent cette fic). Si je fais du yaoi ici, c'est parce que je voulais accentuer l'ambiguité des relations entre vampires : dans "Buffy contre les Vampires", Darla et Drusilla ont une relation vraiment bizarre, on pourrait parfois parler de yuri. Pour revenir au yaoi, je pense à "Entretien avec un vampire" ; les relations de Tom Cruise et de Brad Pitt y sont assez zarbes aussi. Mais je ne m'attade pas sur ce film, car l'auteur du livre (Anne Rice) a clairement exprimé qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que des fanfics soient écrites sur son oeuvre. Pour ma part, deux scènes m'ont été inspirées par ce livre; je pense qu'on a le droit de s'en inspirer, tant que ça reste raisonnable (et là, c'est pas raisonnable, mais vraiment minime !)

Autre chose, concernant la longueur des chapitres, ceux-ci devraient être quand même moins longs que les tartines de "Chanson d'un Soir" ; je pense que ça dépendra de l'importance que je veux donner à certains faits.

Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse au prologue (qui est très très court) et au premier chapitre que je poste en même temps.

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

* * *

o

o

_Prologue_

● _1er novembre 2210_

_Il fait de moins en moins sombre. La nuit s'éloigne ; les ténèbres m'abandonnent. Le soleil bientôt donnera naissance à ses premiers rayons. Et alors je disparaîtrai._

_Je m'appelle Seto Kaiba. Je suis un vampire. Il y a longtemps que j'en suis un ; je peux parfaitement me rappeler du jour où je devins immortel. C'était une nuit comme celle-ci, lugubre, paradis des démons, à la différence que ma vie ne faisait que commencer ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, elle s'achève après quelque deux cents ans._

_Mais qui s'en souviendra ? Je n'ai fait que tuer pendant des centaines d'années, et je n'éprouve aucun regret sur ce que j'ai pu faire. Aucun, sauf peut-être…_

_Elle._

_Elle fut tout et rien à la fois. Tout parce que je m'aperçus que je n'avais qu'elle ; rien parce que je n'ai jamais admis qu'elle était tout._

_Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps ; je ne vais pas chercher votre pitié et votre compassion sur mon sort, car je n'ai nulle envie qu'on ait pitié de moi. Et je n'ai nulle envie qu'on me libère de cette cage dans laquelle j'ai été enfermé. Un vampire, dit-on, ne ressent rien ; ni la souffrance, ni l'amour, ni la haine ; il se contente de tuer, comme une machine. Pourtant, cette théorie, je me dois de la réfuter._

_J'ai éprouvé bien plus de choses qu'un être humain ; j'ai tout connu, et je ris maintenant de tous ces chasseurs et chercheurs du surnaturel qui ont prétendu de pareils mensonges._

_J'ai enduré la souffrance, j'ai aimé, j'ai haï, j'ai ressenti la peur. Pourtant je n'ai plus d'âme. Comment cela se fait-il ? Hmmm… A vous de vous faire une opinion… Le repos m'attend bientôt, je qualifie ma mort de repos, mais en fait, tout ce qui se dresse devant moi est l'Enfer._

_Alors, puisque je n'ai plus que cela à faire, j'aimerais vous raconter ce que j'ai vécu ; j'aimerais vous prouver que les vampires ont des sentiments, quoi qu'on en dise. Peut-être aurez-vous pitié de moi, mais pour alors, il sera trop tard…_

_De l'ombre au repos, écoutez mon histoire…_

o

o

* * *


	2. 一 Ère d'ombre

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

一 _Ichi : Ère d'ombre_

* * *

o

o

_Les chapitres ne sont pas racontés selon le point de vue du narrateur._

_Warning : Petit yaoi dans ce chapitre ._

o

o

● _Domino, 1er novembre 2004, 22h_

Les rues de la ville étaient déjà désertes à cette heure. Pas un chat. Juste quelques bruissements d'arbres qui se balançaient doucement, et dont les feuilles mortes tourbillonnaient au sol, dans un mouvement léger et discret.

Quelques buissons bordaient les allées… À ce moment-là, on dresse l'oreille. Car on vient de s'apercevoir qu'un autre bruit que celui des arbres trouble le silence. Ce sont… des bruits de pas. Des pas, qui se rapprochent. Une démarche rapide. On distingue une respiration effrénée, comme si quelqu'un était en train de courir. Les buissons s'écartent, et d'eux émerge une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle n'a pas de manteau sur elle pour se protéger du froid. Mais pas le temps d'en voir plus, car elle a déjà pris la fuite. Ayant entrevu ses traits, on devine la panique qui l'anime. Une terreur indescriptible noie son visage. Qui la poursuit pour qu'elle soit aussi terrifiée ?

Très vite, la jeune femme disparaît au coin de la rue suivante. Tout redevient silence. Sauf peut-être… mais oui… d'autres bruits de pas. Ils sont si légers qu'on les distingue à peine. Ils arrivent lentement, nullement pressés. Ils viennent de derrière du même buisson dont a émergé la jeune femme apeurée. Les branches s'écartent doucement…

Ainsi commence le récit.

Un magnifique loup en sortit majestueusement, suivi d'une silhouette humaine. Cette dernière s'arrêta un instant, puis émergea de la pénombre. La lune gibbeuse éclaira son visage et ses cheveux ébouriffés en pic. C'était Yami.

Le vampire afficha un sourire ; ce soir-là, il chassait. Et il ne laisserait pas échapper sa proie.

- Aita, retrouve-la, mais ne la blesse pas ! ordonna-t-il à son loup.

L'animal laissa échapper un grognement, et s'élança dans la même direction qu'avait prise la jeune femme terrifiée.

Yami, lui, resta un moment immobile ; il semblait pensif.

**_« Quel douce odeur de liberté…_ **se dit-il en humant l'air. _**Ma reine… cette humaine te fera l'honneur d'être ton premier repas en tant que créature de la nuit. »**_

Puis le vampire suivit son loup d'une démarche imposante. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva l'animal et la jeune femme. Celle-ci était à terre, et se protégeait la tête contre une éventuelle attaque du canidé qui l'avait rattrapée. Son visage était au bord des larmes, et sa terreur monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle aperçut Yami.

- Pitié… gémit-elle.

D'un geste, Yami ordonna à Aita de s'écarter. La fille vit là une occasion de s'enfuir, mais le vampire la rattrapa aisément. En lui tordant le bras, il lui murmura :

- Cette chair est vraiment très tentante, mais malheureusement pour moi, quelqu'un d'autre en a plus besoin…

Des frissons parcoururent la colonne vertébrale de sa proie. Elle entendit une douce voix chuchoter à son oreille :

- _Dors…_

Et inexplicablement prise de sommeil, elle s'effondra dans les bras du vampire qui disparut dans la nuit avec sa victime, son loup sur ses talons.

Yami rejoignit un hôtel abandonné à la périphérie de la ville ; il grimpa deux étages de l'immeuble, puis entra dans une des chambres. Il déposa négligemment la jeune femme inconsciente sur une chaise, puis se dirigea vers un grand lit à deux places. Sur le matelas était couché un grand loup, semblable à Aita. Celui-ci vint d'ailleurs s'installer sur l'oreiller à côté de son congénère. A côté des deux canidés gisait une forme humaine. Yami s'en approcha et se pencha.

- Repose-toi ma reine… La transformation t'a épuisée mais c'est tout à fait normal… Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu goûteras au repas que je t'ai apporté…

Sur le lit dormait la forme à priori paisible de Tea. Son visage inspirait la quiétude…qui aurait pu deviner que sous cette apparence, un monstre était en train de naître ?

Yami se redressa et se tourna vers le loup qui était déjà couché sur le lit à son arrivée :

- Bon travail Ôkami. La reine te récompensera pour avoir veillé sur elle.

En réaction, l'animal inclina légèrement la tête.

Tea commença à remuer sur sa couche. Souriant, Yami retourna à son chevet, et se pencha de nouveau sur elle.

- Oui… C'est bien…

La jeune vampire ouvrit les yeux, et se releva brusquement. Yami avait anticipé cette réaction et s'était donc redressé. Tea regarda partout dans la pièce, l'air paniqué, ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Yami qui la regardait, une once d'attendrissement sur son visage. Sans un mot, il alla chercher le corps inconscient de la jeune femme enlevée plus tôt, et le présenta à sa compagne. Celle-ci ne comprit pas, et se prit la tête dans les mains au moment où elle ressentit une douleur dans son corps. Yami lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Qui êtes… vous… demanda-t-elle, d'un murmure à peine audible. Je…je ne me sens pas…

- Chuuuuttt, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Tu as faim, voilà tout. Je t'ai apporté de quoi te nourrir…

Ce faisant, il lui présenta le cou de la jeune femme inconsciente. Une fois de plus, Tea lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Ni les fruits, ni le pain, ni toutes les nourritures que tu as connues jusqu'à maintenant ne pourront te rassasier. Tu devras te nourrir… de sang humain…

Il entailla la nuque de la victime avec l'un de ses ongles. Un liquide rouge s'en écoula. Tea eut une étrange sensation à l'odeur de ce sang… Il avait l'air si appétissant… et sa faim redoubla d'intensité.

- Bois ma douce… Je sais que tu ne veux que ça…

Il lui offrit une nouvelle fois le cou de la jeune femme, et cette fois, Tea se jeta dessus avidement. La jeune victime ne fit que gémir quelques secondes, quelques instants plus tard, son cœur s'arrêta de battre car Tea l'avait vidée de tout son sang. La jeune vampire abandonna le cadavre sur le sol et se lécha les lèvres.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, murmura-t-elle, en offrant à son compagnon son premier sourire démoniaque.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Quelques jours plus tard, Tea – rebaptisée Anzu – commit ses premiers crimes dans la ville. Elle avait radicalement changé de look, et avait opté pour une veste mauve et une mini-jupe noire, complétées par des bottes montantes. Elle avait pris vite goût à sa nouvelle nature et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Yami. Celui-ci profitait de sa liberté, après être si longtemps resté enfermé dans la forêt. Le vampire projetait de créer un clan, un clan qui sèmerait la terreur parmi les humains ; mais pour cela, il lui fallait transformer des humains en vampires, et Yami s'avérait très sélectif dans ses choix.

La nuit venue, lui et Anzu cherchaient d'éventuels serviteurs, mais aucune des victimes que rapportait sa compagne ne convenait au vampire.

Quant aux journées… soit ils les passaient à dormir ou soit… ils s'adonnaient aux plaisirs charnels dont sont également dépendants les êtres humains. Mais cette journée-là, Anzu et Yami furent réveillés par des cris et des applaudissements qui provenaient du centre-ville.

_« Le grand Seto Kaiba organise un nouveau tournoi de duels de monstres ! Allez vite vous inscrire ! »_

- Hmmmm… Le grand Seto Kaiba… dit Yami. Anzu, ma reine, toi qui connais cette ville, dis-moi qui est cet homme ?

Le regard de sa compagne se fit encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

- Un homme sans pitié, encore plus arrogant que toi…

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était « née », mais elle savait déjà que le puissant vampire ne supportait pas ce genre de remarque. Yami fronça les sourcils avant d'émettre un rire mauvais.

- Encore plus arrogant que moi… J'aimerais bien connaître cet homme que tu dis être _plus arrogant que moi_… Personne ne peut me surpasser, et encore moins un humain…

Il la gifla, et elle s'écroula sur le lit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, il la plaqua avec son corps sur le matelas et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle répondit à son baiser avec férocité, et il lui arracha ses vêtements plus qu'il ne la déshabilla. Avant de passer à l'acte, il lui susurra :

- Dès cette nuit, j'irai à la rencontre de cet homme plus arrogant que moi… Et il ne le restera plus très longtemps…

o

o

* * *

o

o

La nuit venue du 5 novembre, Yami se mit en quête de l'homme qui commençait déjà à occuper tout son esprit. Il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer, mais le peu que lui avait révélé Anzu sur Seto Kaiba avait réussi à aiguiser sa curiosité. Il commençait même à penser que cet homme pourrait faire un excellent vampire, s'il était tel que sa compagne l'avait décrit…

La KaibaCorp était le seul immeuble encore éclairé de la ville. Son président travaillait très tard. Sur le bureau du jeune homme s'amoncelaient papiers, contrats et autres rendez-vous. Kaiba, lui, effectuait les derniers réglages avant de prendre la direction de son manoir. Son travail était encore plus accablant depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête d'organiser un nouveau tournoi.

Un journal sur la table attira son attention. Il titrait :_ « La jeune Tea Gardner toujours introuvable »_. Il haussa les épaules, et retourna à ses occupations.

**« Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire… Je parie qu'elle a fugué ou quelque chose comme ça… »**

Il éteignit son ordinateur portable, se revêtit d'un long manteau gris, et quitta son bureau en prenant soin de le verrouiller et d'éteindre la lumière. Il descendit les étages, puis avant de quitter l'immeuble, il activa la sécurité en cas d'intrusion ou d'incendie. Dehors, une limousine l'attendait. Kaiba monta à l'arrière et attendit. Mais le chauffeur ne démarrait pas. Il tapa sur la vitre qui le séparait de la place du conducteur. Pas de réponse.

**« Bon sang, s'il se paye ma tête, il aura à faire à moi ! »**

Il sortit, et alla ouvrir la portière de la place du chauffeur. Il n'y avait personne.

**« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »**

Les clés n'étaient pas là non plus, et Seto dut se résoudre à rentrer à pied, sa mallette en main. Nullement effrayé par les ténèbres de la nuit, il prit le chemin de son manoir, qui se trouvait tout de même à quelques pâtés de maisons de là…

**« Dès demain, je le vire ! »** se dit Seto.

Le vent était toujours aussi froid. Tapi dans l'ombre, Yami suivait Kaiba silencieusement. Il avait abandonné le cadavre du chauffeur non loin de là, pour obliger Seto à rentrer à pied. Mais celui-ci se sentit suivi. Son pas décidé se ralentit et le jeune homme finit par se retourner au détour d'une étroite ruelle.

- Qui est là ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Montrez-vous !

Sa voix était assurée et intimidante. Pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'une rafale de vent plus violente que les autres… Seto eut un petit sourire moqueur :

- Je vois…Alors comme ça vous avez peur de vous mesurer à moi… Vous avez raison…car vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire !

Une autre rafale vint faire voler son long manteau, tandis qu'une voix s'élevait de nulle part.

- _Si… Au grand Seto Kaiba…_

Cette voix fut suivie d'un rire dément qui résonna sur les murs des habitations. Kaiba serra les poings, et cria, courroucé :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lâche que vous êtes, montrez-vous !

Une silhouette finit par émerger du mur qui se trouvait derrière lui : le jeune homme se tourna, pour apercevoir la forme de Yami, toujours dans l'ombre. Il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir-là.

- _« Lâche »… Personne ne m'a jamais traité ainsi en sept siècles d'existence et y survivre… Voilà donc à quoi ressemble le grand Seto Kaiba dont on m'a tant parlé…_

À bout de patience, Kaiba gronda :

- Super…Encore un fan dégénéré… Excuse-moi mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes divagations…

Il se retourna pour poursuivre sa route, mais eut la surprise de voir Yami planté devant lui.

- Comment est-ce que… ce doit être une hallucination…

Les phares d'une voiture passant dans la rue voisine éclairèrent alors le visage du vampire, et Seto sut enfin à qui il avait à faire. Kaiba ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un magnifique visage ; ses yeux violets reflétaient un mystère qui frappa inexplicablement le jeune homme.

- _Ne bouge pas…_

Et aussitôt, Kaiba se retrouva dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste. Yami le plaqua contre un mur proche et commença à promener ses doigts sur le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci bouillait de rage, qualifiant cette situation d'humiliation, mais il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement.

- Anzu m'avait dit que tu étais un bel humain… mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point elle avait raison…

Interloqué et en position de faiblesse, Kaiba laissa néanmoins son orgueil s'exprimer :

- Ça suffit ! Je t'ordonne de me lâcher immédiatement ou sinon…

- Ou sinon quoi ? miaula Yami.

Seto se tut. Le vampire glissa ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme, tâtant sa jugulaire qu'il ne demandait qu'à goûter. Il se pencha vers sa nuque et la lécha doucement, devinant l'odeur du sang qu'il pouvait sentir à travers sa peau. Il se lécha les lèvres, impatient de boire ce liquide qu'il imaginait déjà comme le plus doux des délices. Mais avant, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Seto… commença-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Tu possèdes l'esprit d'un conquérant… un esprit fort… Deviens mon serviteur, et en échange, tu seras immortel…

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Imagine. L'éternité pour faire tout ce que ton statut d'humain t'empêche de faire. Une vie sans la moindre règle, une vie sans aucune morale…

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Mais ce n'était ni de peur, ni de dégoût. C'était de l'intérêt.

- Je vois que ma proposition t'intéresse Kaiba… alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Seto regarda le vampire qui le fascinait malgré lui dans les yeux. Le visage de Yami avait changé ; il avait pris sa forme vampirique, deux canines aux coins de sa bouche. Nullement impressionné, Kaiba acquiesça, et un sourire dément éclaira la face du vampire.

Celui-ci se colla contre Seto, et libéra ce dernier de son emprise magique. La mallette de Kaiba tomba au sol, tandis que le jeune homme tombait dans les bras de Yami. Le vampire se pencha vers la nuque de son futur « fils ». Il lécha de nouveau la peau de Seto, avant de s'aventurer au niveau de sa jugulaire offerte. N'hésitant plus, il enfonça ses canines dans la peau de Kaiba, et se mit à boire goulûment le sang du jeune homme. Il était aussi agréable que celui d'Anzu. Jamais il ne pourrait goûter de liquide aussi doux à l'avenir. Ce sang lui faisait tourner la tête, et un plaisir grandissant prit possession de lui mais la pression exercée par les bras de Seto lui indiqua que le jeune homme était à l'agonie et qu'il était temps d'arrêter.

Encore haletant de par ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter, il quitta à regret la nuque de Kaiba et se débarrassa de sa veste noire, dévoilant son torse parfait. Les lèvres ensanglantées, il s'entailla la peau au niveau des pectoraux, et se mit à genoux, entraînant Seto avec lui ; violemment, il força le jeune homme à boire le liquide rouge qui s'écoulait de la plaie, et c'est ainsi que la bouche de Kaiba vint sucer avidement le sang du vampire. Yami sentit déferler en lui des vagues de plaisir, mêlé au désir. Cet homme était définitivement quelqu'un à part ; même Anzu n'avait pu lui apporter de telles sensations, pensa-t-il à cet instant. Sa respiration, bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'oxygène, s'était accélérée sous l'effet du plaisir, qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'incommensurable. Mais bientôt, le vampire sentit que l'acte était arrivé à son terme, et qu'il fallait y mettre fin, ou sinon il serait vidé de son sang. Il repoussa Seto avec force, qui tomba inconscient sur le sol. Quant à Yami, il se tint à genoux, auprès de celui qu'il venait d'engendrer, tentant de reprendre ses esprits après cette merveilleuse expérience.

- _Jamais en sept cents ans d'existence, je n'ai ressenti pareille euphorie…_

Reprenant son souffle, il remit sa veste et se leva ; après s'être remémoré ce qui venait de se passer, il se lécha les lèvres, savourant les dernières gouttes de sang de Seto. Puis, il mit ce dernier sur son dos et s'envola dans les airs, leurs deux corps s'apparentant à des ombres.

Ainsi cette nuit du 5 novembre 2004, le monde des ténèbres vit la naissance de celui qui serait considéré à l'avenir comme l'un des plus redoutables vampires ayant jamais existé…

o

o

* * *

o

o

Précisions : _Aita _est la divinité infernale des Etrusques toujours affublée d'une tête de loup ; on la considère comme l'Hadès étrusque (dieu des morts). _Ôkami _signifie "loup" en japonais.

**Prochainement :** 二 _Ni :_ _Ère de heurts_

o

o


	3. 二 Ère de heurts

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

二 _Ni : Ère de heurts_

* * *

o

o

● _Japon, ville de Kuji, nord de l'île de Honshu_

_Soir du 31 décembre 2004, Ganjitsu (1)_

o

o

A Kuji, comme dans les autres villes de l'île, les cloches des temples bouddhiques se mirent à sonner, signant l'entrée dans la nouvelle année. Des applaudissements et cris de joie retentirent, alors que déjà la foule de croyants commençait à se presser dans les temples de la ville pour adresser leurs prières aux dieux. Cette fête devait durer quelques heures ; ensuite, certains rentreraient peut-être chez eux pour dormir un peu avant d'assister au premier lever de soleil de l'année ; d'autres passeraient la nuit à faire la fête.

Loin de l'agitation qui animait les environs des lieux de cultes, quelques passants se pressaient pour rejoindre leurs habitations. Ceux-là n'étaient ni croyants, ni couche-tard, et, après une petite soirée en famille ou entre amis, avaient décidé de mettre un terme à leur soirée.

Justement, deux personnes courraient dans une petite ruelle déserte. La fille tenait son compagnon par la main, visiblement pressée d'entamer un autre type de soirée avec lui. Elle riait et l'alcool semblait avoir affecté ses sens. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à une petite habitation, et s'arrêta devant la porte.

- Allez, viens ! entonna-t-elle, en tirant de plus belle sur le bras de son ami.

L'homme, qui avait l'air à jeun, éprouvait quelques réticences à la suivre.

- Yuka… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Sans le lâcher, la jeune fille s'accrocha à son cou, et se pencha à son oreille.

- Allez quoi… C'est le Ganjitsu ce soir ! Tout est permis ! Et j'ai envie de me permettre des choses avec toi…

- On se connaît à peine, marmonna l'autre.

- Depuis quand est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? répliqua gaiement la fille. Si tu croies que je ne t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure dans le bar avec ces filles…

Il soupira, se passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Bon…tu es sûre ? Je veux dire… tu veux vraiment que j'entre dans cette maison ?

- Comment tu veux que je te le dise ? demanda Yuka.

- Dis-moi que tu m'invites à entrer, et je serai certain de tes intentions, dit-il, d'une voix qui commençait à s'imprégner de sensualité.

Elle sourit, notant l'intonation.

- Et bien d'accord _Seto, je t'invite à entrer_ ! fit-elle en faisant une révérence où elle manqua de tomber.

Trop ivre, elle ne remarqua pas le changement de visage de son compagnon, qui pénétra à sa suite dans la bâtisse.

Alors que Yuka retirait tant bien que mal ses chaussures dans le vestibule, il se glissa silencieusement derrière elle. Puis il se pencha sur sa nuque.

_- Je te remercie beaucoup, pauvre fille naïve…_

Notant le changement de voix du jeune homme, elle voulut se retourner mais n'en eut pas le temps, car Seto planta violemment ses deux canines de vampire dans son cou. Elle gémit et se débattit, essayant de se dégager de son emprise. En vain. Il la vida presque entièrement de son sang, et lui brisa la nuque, lassé.

Abandonnant le corps, il quitta la maison. Dehors il fit une grimace.

- Insipide, commenta-t-il.

Une forme émergea de l'ombre.

- Si tu l'avais empêchée de boire, dit-elle, elle aurait peut-être eu meilleur goût…

Anzu s'avança vers le vampire, qui haussa les épaules.

- Comment aurais-je pu ? Ces pathétiques humains ne savent faire que cela en de pareilles occasions…

La jeune femme soupira.

- Ah Seto… Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris… Tu as désobéi à ton maître une fois de plus. Yami ne va pas être content. Tu as soupé sans l'inviter… et quel dîner… je parie que si tu n'avais pas eu faim, tu l'aurais tuée juste après l'avoir goûtée…

Elle se mit à tourner autour de lui ; la rue était silencieuse, personne ne viendrait les interrompre.

- Mais tu sais, continua Anzu. À défaut de repas décent, tu peux trouver mieux… comme compagnie…

Ce faisant, elle se rapprocha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer le visage de Seto avec sa bouche. Celui-ci la saisit promptement par le bras, et l'emprisonna pour la coller contre son torse.

- Yami ne serait pas content… murmura-t-il.

- Yami sait que je lui suis fidèle… chuchota Anzu. Il est celui qui m'a faite, par conséquent je lui suis dévouée. Il n'en saura rien ; et même s'il venait à le savoir, que pourrait-il dire ? Car je sais qu'il a une relation…toute particulière avec toi…

Un rictus entrouvrit les lèvres de Seto.

- Hmmm… Et pour toi, qu'est-ce que je représente ?

- On va dire... murmura Anzu, que tu es une… distraction…

Tout en achevant ses mots, elle avait poussé le vampire contre le mur de la maison qu'il venait de quitter. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de Seto, loin d'en déplaire à ce dernier. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne interrompre leurs festivités :

_- Je vous laisse seuls une minute et voilà ce qui arrive…_

Une petite bourrasque de vent vint faire voler leurs cheveux. Anzu se dégagea immédiatement de Seto, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de voir les choses de la même manière ; il la força de nouveau contre lui, et se mit à caresser le visage de la jeune femme de son pouce, comme si de rien n'était.

Yami apparut, légèrement éclairé par quelques petites lueurs ça et là ; arrivé à quelques mètres de ses compagnons et constatant le cadavre à l'intérieur de la maison, il soupira.

- Tsssss… Seto, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Qu'on attendait mes ordres pour dîner…

Toujours plaqué sur Anzu, Kaiba eut un petit sourire provocateur. Il passa ses doigts sur la bouche d'Anzu, qui apprécia ce contact et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Yami fronça les sourcils, et exaspéré, il alla saisir à la vitesse de l'éclair le bras de Seto avant que celui-ci ne recommence ses caresses. Il repoussa ensuite le vampire, et Kaiba manqua de tomber sous la force de Yami. Ce dernier fit quelques pas et se planta devant lui ; il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura, mentalement :

_« Ne me fais pas regretter ta naissance, Seto… »_

Kaiba se contenta de hausser les épaules, pas impressionné le moins du monde. Il lui répondit :

**« Tu ne regretteras jamais ma venue au monde, car je sais combien tu l'as appréciée… »**

Les yeux de Yami virèrent au rouge de colère, sachant que son congénère était dans le vrai, mais Seto avait déjà tourné les talons. Un long manteau noir cachait entièrement sa silhouette masculine, tandis qu'il s'éloignait lentement, les mains dans les poches.

- Maître… murmura Anzu, sous le choc de l'altercation.

Yami se retourna, et la plaqua lui aussi contre le mur, de la même manière que Seto.

- Je vois que vous prenez du bon temps ensemble… réprimanda-t-il. Aurais-tu oublié que tu es à moi ? gronda-t-il.

Anzu passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du vampire.

- Jamais je ne le pourrais… minauda-t-elle.

Cela ne suffit guère à apaiser le courroux du vampire, qui lui administra un soufflet. La violence du geste la fit tituber, mais Yami ne la laissa pas s'écrouler ; il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, d'un baiser possessif certes, mais pas aussi sauvage que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir. Celui-ci était plus doux, digne d'un baiser « humain ».

Lorsque Anzu répondit à l'étreinte avec ferveur, Yami eut un petit sourire triomphal. Il la souleva sans difficulté et leurs corps se muèrent en ombres enlacées qui s'envolèrent bientôt dans les airs.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Durant les mois qui suivirent, le trio composé de Yami, Anzu et Seto se mit à la recherche d'autres vampires. D'abord ils les exhortaient à les rejoindre, mais comme cela était plutôt difficile, ils optèrent pour les engendrer eux-mêmes.

Seto était le plus actif des trois. Souvent contre les ordres de Yami, qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme supérieur, le jeune vampire chassait à tout va, alors que Yami et Anzu préféraient profiter des joies et des luxes de la vie - enfin… leur vie de mort ! Kaiba ramenait souvent des jeunes filles, qui constituaient son point faible ; lorsqu'il était humain, sa conscience lui interdisait de consacrer du temps aux femmes ; mais à présent qu'il n'avait plus d'âme, non seulement son beau visage aux yeux bleus et sa silhouette parfaite séduisaient un grand nombre de belles humaines, mais en plus, il aimait jouer avec leurs sentiments avant de les achever. Cependant, aucune n'avait réussi à le fasciner assez pour qu'il décide de faire d'elle un vampire.

Les exagérations de Seto exaspéraient de plus en plus Yami ; lui et Anzu commençaient à se démarquer du vampire aux yeux bleus. Néanmoins, Yami retenait tant bien que mal sa jalousie à chaque fois que Seto se vantait de ses frasques : le souvenir du plaisir ressenti lors de la transformation du jeune homme refaisait surface chaque jour.

Un matin, Seto rentra peu avant l'aube. Les trois compères avaient élu domicile dans un manoir en ruine, à la périphérie de Kamaishi (2). Ils avaient donné naissance à quelques vampires, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'autorisation de coucher au manoir pour l'instant.

Anzu venait de s'endormir auprès des deux loups Aita et Ôkami ; Yami, lui, avait décidé d'attendre son « fils ». A la vue du vampire dans le hall d'entrée, Seto lui lança un regard en chien de faïence.

- Oh… pardonnez-moi, _Maître_… ironisa Kaiba, en s'inclinant.

Yami serra les dents, et remarqua du sang encore chaud sur la bouche de Seto.

- Comment était-elle ? demanda-t-il, d'un air nonchalant, tripotant un petit pendentif en forme de pyramide qu'il avait dérobé quelques jours plus tôt.

- Sucrée, répondit Kaiba en se léchant les lèvres.

Yami se rapprocha de lui et eut un petit sourire. Constatant qu'il était revenu sans corps ou cadavre, il reprit la parole :

- Apparemment pas assez pour faire d'elle une compagne idéale…

Un rictus entrouvrit les lèvres de Seto :

- Serait-ce une pointe de soulagement que je note dans ta voix ?

Un sourire énigmatique crispa la bouche de son compagnon. En attirant Seto contre lui, Yami lui murmura :

-_ Peut-être que non…_

Il effleura la peau de Kaiba de ses doigts blancs ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il ressentait le besoin de le faire. Il n'avait cessé d'être intrigué par sa progéniture dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Ses relations avec lui s'étaient toujours apparentées au jeu du chat et à la souris ; ils ne s'entendaient pas, et pourtant ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. Même si certaines concernaient Anzu, les piques qu'ils s'envoyaient régulièrement trahissaient les nombreux sous-entendus qu'il y avait entre eux.

-_…ou peut-être bien que oui..._

Sans prévenir, il le plaqua violemment sur l'un des murs du hall d'entrée du manoir, et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Seto ; il fit remonter sa bouche jusqu'à celle du jeune homme et emprisonna brièvement ses lèvres. Kaiba fut surprit de constater qu'il avait les lèvres encore plus douces que celles des jeunes femmes tombées sous son charme, et il apprécia le contact malgré lui.

Mais se rendant compte de sa réaction, il repoussa Yami violemment : pas assez car le vampire retomba élégamment sur ses deux pieds, en se léchant les lèvres de contentement. Seto haletait doucement, mais rapidement son souffle redevint normal ; il lança à Yami un regard noir.

_« Ose dire que tu n'as pas apprécié… », _fit ce dernier par télépathie.

**« Tu me dégoûtes... Comment réagirait ton clan s'il apprenait ceci ? Crois-tu qu'il verrait cela d'un bon œil ? Mon pauvre Yami, avoir passé quatre siècles prisonnier d'une forêt n'a pas arrangé ton mental… »,** répliqua Kaiba.

_« Tu es aussi concerné que moi… Le monde a décidément bien changé… Tu gardes encore en toi les tabous de ta vie humaine… Tu ne fais pas honneur à ton statut d'immortel… »_

**« Trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant… _Père _! »**

N'appréciant pas l'appellation, Yami s'élança plus vite que l'éclair sur Kaiba, qui esquiva l'attaque aisément. Il fit un bond dans les airs, et atterrit avec légèreté à quelques mètres derrière Yami.

- Tu te rouilles on dirait, railla Seto.

Le vampire eut un sourire moqueur.

- Hmmm, fit-il. _Stop_.

Aussitôt dit, il se précipita sur Kaiba, immobilisé par le charme magique que venait de lui lancer Yami. Cela permit à ce dernier de lui infliger une belle droite dans le visage, l'envoyant valser sur une étagère dont le bois était vermoulu, et qui par conséquent tomba en morceaux sous le poids de Seto.

- J'ai plus de sept cents ans d'expérience… siffla Yami. Ne me sous-estime pas, cher fils…

Seto se releva, essuyant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il toisa Yami dédaigneusement, avant de lui lancer :

- Dans cette époque, ton expérience équivaut au chiffre zéro ! Tu es si longtemps resté dans ce bois que tu n'as pu t'apercevoir des changements du monde ! Tu es incapable de t'y adapter, tu ne sais que te cacher et attendre de recruter des larbins qui feront le travail à ta place ! Au lieu de nous cacher ici, nous devrions commettre des massacres, terroriser ces idiots d'humains, mais non… nous sommes coincés ici comme des rats, au milieu de toute cette pourriture ! Qui est indigne maintenant ?

Yami le foudroya du regard.

-_ Sil…_commença-t-il.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu achever son sort, Seto était sur lui et lui asséna à son tour un coup de poing digne de celui qu'il avait lui-même reçu. Yami s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face.

- J'apprends très vite, _Père_, se moqua Seto.

Yami était furieux, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, une voix s'éleva sur les côtés. C'était Anzu.

- Oh…voilà qui est intéressant…un combat des chefs, comme dirait-on…

Elle se tenait en haut des grands escaliers du hall d'entrée, et semblait s'amuser de la situation.

- Anzu, siffla Yami, ne te mêle pas de ça…

Notant le ton menaçant de son amant, elle fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur vers Seto.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui, grogna-t-il… Anzu, reste en dehors de ça !

N'y prêtant aucune attention, la jeune femme descendit les marches, suivie des deux loups qui observaient la scène curieusement. Cependant, ayant toujours été fidèles à Yami, ils montrèrent leurs crocs à Seto, sentant l'animosité qui régnait dans la pièce.

Anzu se dirigea vers son géniteur, sous le regard méfiant de Kaiba.

- Je connais un moyen d'arranger tout ça, murmura-t-elle.

Son visage afficha un sourire machiavélique, un sourire qu'elle donnait à Yami lorsqu'une idée horrible venait de lui passer par la tête.

- Seto a raison mon ange… nous restons toujours dans l'ombre. Pourquoi ne pas commettre quelques massacres, surtout que maintenant, d'autres vampires ont rejoint nos rangs…

- Alors tu prends son parti ! rugit Yami, alors que Seto hochait la tête avec satisfaction.

- Pas du tout, répondit Anzu, calmement. Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce que tu m'as dit, la nuit où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois ?

Lentement les souvenirs émergèrent de l'esprit du vampire, qui se revit lui et sa belle en pleins ébats dans leur alcôve :

**_« Ma reine… Je te donnerai tout ce que tu désires…tout ce que tu voudras faire, nous le ferons… si tu veux un massacre, tu l'auras… »_**

A cette remémoration, Yami comprit où elle voulait en venir, et toute colère disparut de son visage. Seto croisa les bras, signe qu'il s'impatientait.

- Je vois, fit Yami sensuellement. Alors aujourd'hui, tu choisis de me demander une tuerie…

Elle acquiesça, tandis que le vampire se glissait derrière elle.

- J'exaucerai ton vœu ma reine, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Et je sais exactement où et quand nous perpétrons nos crimes… Ce sera à Samhain… je renouerai ainsi une fois de plus avec le pouvoir qui me fut jadis donné lors d'une nuit comme celle-là… et quoi de mieux qu'une petite surprise le jour de l'anniversaire de ta naissance ?

Elle sourit méchamment, et ricana, à l'évocation d'une « surprise » ; le visage de Seto se détendit : enfin Yami venait de prendre une décision concrète.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta lucidité, très cher maître…

Yami s'avança vers lui, et alla essuyer la lèvre de Seto avec sa langue, encore ensanglantée suite à leur petit différent. Savourant le sang du vampire, il se lécha les babines. Kaiba avait préféré ne pas protester car, du moins c'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre, il se disait que Yami n'oserait pas aller plus loin en présence d'Anzu.

- Ton sang n'a plus le même goût que la première fois, fit Yami. Mais il est toujours très agréable… murmura-t-il.

- Hmmm… marmonna Kaiba.

Puisque Anzu proposait un compromis qui lui allait fort bien, Seto abdiqua et s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi… Je vous suivrai où que vous irez et vous fournirai l'aide dont vous aurez besoin…

Yami eut un sourire triomphal et serra Anzu contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

- Dans trois semaines, nous irons donc fêter Samhain ; et tu n'as pas idée du lieu où je veux t'emmener…

Il se mit à rire sombrement, tandis que les yeux d'Anzu brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise. Kaiba resta silencieux. D'une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, il ferma son esprit à toute possibilité d'intrusion ; quand il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait deviner ses pensées, il jubila intérieurement :

**« Et je trouverai bien un moyen de vous éliminer de mon chemin…_Père_… »**

o

o

* * *

o

o

_(1) Ganjitsu : littéralement « jour de l'an »  
(2) Kamaishi : Ville un peu plus au sud de Kuji_

**Prochainement : **三 _San _:_ Ère de cession_

o

o


	4. 三 Ère de cession

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

三 _San : Ère de cession_

* * *

o

o

_Précision : Chapitre à mettre en relation avec "La Nuit de Samhain II"_

_Warning : Lemon_

o

o

_  
_● _Japon, quelque part dans les montagnes, 28 octobre 2005_

o

À quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la ville d'Aizuwakamatsu (1), dans les hauts sommets du Japon, une réunion de la plus grande importance avait lieu cette nuit d'automne, sans que les humains ne s'en doutent.

Sur le versant d'une montagne, debout devant une douzaine de créatures, le vampire Yami, profitant d'une lune gibbeuse, s'adressait à ses serviteurs. À ses côtés se tenait Anzu.

- Selon le souhait de la reine, nous allons dans quelques jours semer la terreur parmi ces idiots d'humains. Je vous mènerai là où vous pourrez commettre tous les crimes que vous voudrez ; seulement, vous avez une consigne : ne pas vous nourrir avant que ma douce ait eu sa surprise…

On aurait dit un général parlant à ses soldats. Anzu ricana d'excitation, tandis que la douzaine de vampires réunis autour d'eux affichaient leur satisfaction.

Seul Seto adossé à un arbre, le visage dans l'ombre, ne partageait pas les réjouissances. Dans son coin, il complotait, se demandant si cette fameuse nuit lui permettrait de détrôner son congénère.

**« On dit que celui qui prend le pouvoir la Nuit de Samhain devient si puissant que nul ne peut plus le renverser… »**

Il pensa à Yami et à sa vie longue de sept siècles. Les paroles du puissant vampire quelques semaines plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire :

_« Je renouerai ainsi une fois de plus avec le pouvoir qui me fut jadis donné lors d'une nuit comme celle-là… »_

**« Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, cela confirmerait la théorie de cette nuit particulière… »**

Anzu s'approcha de lui, et hocha la tête.

- Seto, tu n'étais pas devant notre maître lorsqu'il a donné les instructions… Si tu continues à être aussi têtu, il risque de vraiment se fâcher…

Le vampire eut un mystérieux sourire qui laissa Anzu perplexe, et tourna les talons.

- Je vais présenter mes excuses au maître, fit-il.

- Il est occupé, prévint-elle. Il relâche Aita et Ôkami dans la montagne…

- Vraiment ? demanda Seto, intéressé. Alors il a choisi de se débarrasser des deux bestioles qui ne faisaient que nous encombrer…

- Hmmm… Fais attention à ton langage. Yami tenait beaucoup à eux mais il pense que ses loups n'ont désormais plus rien à faire avec lui maintenant qu'il est entouré de vampires ; il va donc les désensorceler et leur rendre leur état normal…

- Comme c'est mignon… Et dire qu'il me faisait la morale sur mes soi-disant influences humaines…

Sans un mot de plus, il se retourna et s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres qu'Anzu ne vit pas. La jeune vampire resta là à l'observer, trouvant qu'il avait un étrange comportement depuis son altercation avec Yami.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, la horde de vampires s'employa à quitter les montagnes et à rejoindre les plaines au sud-est, pour revenir enfin en milieu urbain. Dormant le jour et marchant –et chassant- la nuit, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de Domino, l'endroit où Yami voulait en fait mener ses compagnons. Seto parlait peu, mais se montrait en serviteur très obéissant, si bien que Yami avait fini par croire que Kaiba avait enfin décidé de se tenir tranquille. Parfois, il entrait dans ses pensées, et n'y lisait aucune rancune ou quelque animosité. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le jeune vampire savait maîtriser son esprit quand il sentait la présence de Yami dans sa tête. Car oui il la sentait, sans que celui-ci ne s'en doute. Seto se demandait parfois si un autre vampire avait pu développer de telles capacités psychiques.

La quatrième nuit, ils arrivèrent comme prévu à l'entrée de la ville. Une pleine Lune avait choisi, comme l'année précédente, de fêter cette nuit si spéciale. Lorsque Anzu s'aperçut du lieu où elle se trouvait, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

- Pourquoi nous amener ici ? reprocha-t-elle au vieux vampire. Je hais cet endroit…

- Détends-toi mon amour… ne t'ai-je donc pas promis une surprise ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle hocha la tête.

- L'heure est venue de vous disperser, déclara Yami. Errez, repérez d'éventuelles proies, mais n'en touchez à aucune ou vous en subirez les conséquences !

Aussitôt dit, les démons s'éloignèrent, le plus souvent en solitaire aux quatre coins de la cité silencieuse. Leurs silhouettes ne furent plus que des ombres tandis qu'elles se fondaient dans la nuit.

Kaiba choisit de partir seul, dédaignant intérieurement la présence des larbins de Yami. Sans un mot, il s'engouffra dans une rue, son long manteau noir le rendant plus sombre que jamais ; d'un geste, il éteignit tous les lampadaires qui bordaient l'allée. Il s'avançait d'une démarche souple, sans aucun bruit. Lui aussi avait vécu dans cette ville, qui lui rappelait sa vie d'antan. Etrangement, il eut un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se remémora cela. Mais un instant plus tard, il n'y pensait plus, son absence d'âme ne lui permettant pas –à priori- d'éprouver des regrets quels qu'ils soient.

Il marcha un moment ainsi, pensant cette fois au moyen de se débarrasser de Yami. Au loin, il aperçut un groupe d'enfants qui avaient revêtu leurs costumes d'Halloween.

**« Pathétique coutume »,** pensa-t-il.

Un adulte les accompagnait. De ses yeux perçants, il vit que c'était une femme, plutôt jolie. Son intérêt éveillé, il garda les yeux fixés sur le petit groupe.

- Ah ces coupures de courants ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Venez les enfants, nous ferions mieux de trouver une rue éclairée, ou sinon on risque de tomber dans une bouche d'égout, acheva-t-elle en riant, et les enfants se moquèrent joyeusement.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kaiba arriva à leur hauteur. Les gamins se figèrent en apercevant le vampire, et eurent peur. Il n'avait pourtant pas pris sa forme de démon. La jeune femme fut également surprise, mais se reprit très vite.

- Allons les enfants, soyez polis, dites bonjour au monsieur…

Les bambins restèrent muets.

- Je suis désolée… s'excusa la jeune femme, en s'avançant vers l'homme. C'est une nuit assez spéciale pour eux, alors ils ont peur de tout ce qu'ils voient…

Seto continua de fixer intensément la jeune femme, et celle-ci en fut troublée.

- Bon et bien… nous allons reprendre notre route, balbutia-t-elle.

- Madame Ely… il est méchant…il faut partir…dit une petite fille, en pointant le vampire du doigt.

Seto eut un sourire machiavélique ; les enfants étaient décidément plus observateurs que leurs aînés.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ely, en se tournant vers la fillette. Mais enfin qu'est-ce que…

Mais les bambins se mirent à hurler en désignant Seto ; lorsque la jeune femme se retourna, elle vit avec horreur le visage déformé, les yeux jaunes et les canines du vampire. Elle voulut fuir et entraîner les enfants avec elle, mais il la saisit violemment par le cou et plongea ses dents pointues dans sa nuque. Les gamins hurlèrent et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, tandis que Kaiba abandonnait une autre de ses victimes en plein milieu d'une rue. Il serait bien parti à la recherche des enfants, mais une voix dans sa tête l'en empêcha.

_« Seto, reviens immédiatement vers moi ! »_ ordonna la voix glaciale de Yami par télépathie.

Grognant légèrement, Seto s'exécuta néanmoins. Son lien avec Yami lui permit de savoir où il se trouvait rien qu'à l'entente de sa voix, et, sous la forme d'une ombre, il rejoignit à la vitesse de l'éclair son maître, Anzu et les autres vampires au détour d'une rue. Lorsqu'il reprit sa forme humaine, il eut droit à une remarque d'Anzu.

- Tsssssk… siffla-t-elle, en apercevant le sang sur les lèvres du vampire. Seto, nous avions dit « pas de repas avant les ordres du maître… »

Seto ricana légèrement, mais il leva son regard bleu polaire vers Yami, mécontent ; lorsqu'il parla, ce fut avec ironie, mais son congénère ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte :

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Je n'ai pas pu résisté… Elle était si sucrée…

_« Apparemment, toujours pas assez pour faire d'elle une des nôtres… Je ne vois toujours aucun corps Seto… »_ railla Yami intérieurement, en direction de sa progéniture.

- Tu es mon plus fidèle serviteur Seto, déclara-t-il tout haut, comme pour montrer son autorité. Je passe l'éponge cette fois-ci, mais je ne serai pas aussi indulgent la prochaine fois. Est-ce clair ?

Seto ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Oui, Maître.

Yami fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers sa compagne et lui prit la main, la serrant contre lui.

- À présent, que la fête commence, dit-il machiavéliquement. Et pour commencer, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait s'occuper de tes ex-amis…

Une lueur mauvaise brilla alors dans les yeux jaunes d'Anzu.

Seto en avait plus qu'assez de suivre les ordres absurdes de Yami. Ainsi, voilà donc en quoi consistait la « surprise » : tuer les _amis_ d'Anzu. Pauvre fille qu'elle était de son vivant, il ne devait y avoir que deux ou trois pauvres âmes à torturer. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais s'il avait su ce qui lui arriverait ce jour-là, il n'aurait jamais pensé de telles choses. Car lorsqu'il se trouva face à _elle _pour la première fois, il ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti.

Ayant retrouvé les amis d'Anzu, les vampires, dont Seto, s'étaient trouvés confrontés à cinq personnes, dont l'un ressemblait étrangement à Yami. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui frappa le plus Seto.

Il posa les yeux sur une jeune fille, petite, mais dont la beauté le marqua au plus profond de son âme –façon de parler car il n'en avait plus. Ses longs cheveux dont la couleur oscillait entre le roux et le châtain tombaient en une légère cascade dans son dos et ses grands yeux vert-noisette furent noyés dans une terreur lorsque Seto et les autres les encerclèrent. Elle se cacha derrière un homme brun plus grand qu'elle, mais le mal était déjà fait. Le vampire, rien qu'à sa vue, l'avait prise pour cible et c'est à peine s'il se préoccupa de ce qui se passa autour de lui dans les minutes qui suivirent ; il ne fit plus qu'observer la belle humaine.

**« Elle a l'air si fragile »,** pensa-t-il. Et aussitôt, une obsession s'empara de son esprit et ne le laisserait plus en paix avant de l'avoir assouvi :

**« Elle sera à moi. »**

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel intérêt pour une femme, d'autant plus qu'il avait tué des dizaines d'humaines, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, et les avait oubliées sitôt après les avoir dégustées. Mais elle… il sut qu'elle était spéciale ; il sut que c'était _elle_.

_« Et bien Seto… Je sens que tout est confus en toi… Cette adorable proie semble te faire beaucoup d'effet… »_

Yami venait de lui parler par télépathie ; Seto lui lança un regard noir, avant de le reporter malgré lui sur la jeune fille.

_« Aurais-tu trouvé ta moitié, très cher fils ?_ ricana Yami. _Ne t'en fais pas, encore quelques minutes de patience et tu pourras en faire tout ce que tu voudras…_

Kaiba se lécha les lèvres en regardant la frêle jeune fille avidement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la toucher, sentir cette peau contre lui ; un pressentiment lui disait qu'elle serait douce. Et enfin, il s'impatientait déjà de la goûter.

Soudain l'un des humains, un benêt aux cheveux blonds, se rebella et jeta une poignée de gravats à la figure de Yami. Ses amis en profitèrent pour s'échapper, entraînant avec eux la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn. Seto bouillait de colère.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les poursuivre ? »** s'écria-t-il mentalement.

Sentant la nervosité de son congénère, Yami esquissa un sourire.

**« Depuis quand as-tu peur qu'une de tes proies s'échappe ? »** se moqua-t-il

Kaiba serra les poings, mais s'il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même et risquer de dévoiler ses ambitieux desseins, il lui fallait attendre que Yami donne l'ordre d'engager la poursuite. Et cet ordre sonna comme une délivrance pour Seto.

- Mes amis, bon appétit ! Je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose : le petit garçon est réservé à ma douce…

Seto se contrefichait pas mal du nain aux cheveux en hérisson ! Il donna l'ordre à deux vampires inférieurs de l'accompagner et s'élança, avide de retrouver la jeune fille ; sans le savoir, elle avait envahi la totalité de son esprit : il ne pensait plus qu'à elle.

Les trois démons se transformèrent en ombres et suivirent le petit groupe qui avait fui ; grâce à l'instinct de Seto, ils retrouvèrent rapidement les humains qui n'étaient plus qu'au nombre de trois. Seto n'en eut que faire car l'objet de son désir était présent, lui. Il l'observa un bref instant ; elle semblait terrifiée. Et il choisit le moment où elle regardait dans sa direction pour sortir de l'ombre, ses deux acolytes sur ses talons.

- Trouvé…ricana-t-il.

Dans un mouvement de panique, le blond exhorta la jolie aubrune et une autre fille à s'enfuir.

- Courez…

- Non Joey, viens ! supplia la belle jeune fille.

Au son de sa voix, le vampire haussa légèrement les sourcils de contentement. Une douce mélodie…comme il l'imaginait…

- Serenity, cours ! C'est un ordre ! ordonna le blond.

**« Serenity… »** répéta Seto, intérieurement.

- Mais…

- FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Kaiba ricana mentalement ; il devinait les intentions de l'humain. Mais il était stupide : Seto savait déjà qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps à s'occuper de son cas. Il lança ses deux vampires à la poursuite des filles qui s'enfuyaient en prenant bien soin de leur donner une consigne :

**« Et n'oubliez pas… L'aubrune est à moi… »**

Puis il s'occupa effectivement du cas de Joey, qu'il tua en deux temps trois mouvements. Lorsque son cadavre tomba sur le bitume, un cri retentit non loin de lui. C'était elle. La jeune Serenity était revenue, et ne put que constater les grands yeux jaunes du vampire la fixant avec envie tout en se léchant les lèvres. Elle s'enfuit, mais Seto savait déjà que c'était peine perdue. Son corps entier se fondit en ombre, et il courut sur les murs, suivant le moindre pas de la jeune fille.

**« Cours, cours… où que tu ailles je te retrouverai… Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, adorable mortelle…»**

Lorsqu'un cri de femme retentit dans le lointain, il ajouta pour lui ôter tout espoir :

**« Tu es seule à présent… Tes amis sont tous morts… »**

Serenity avait couru, le visage noyé dans la peur ; mais elle eut le malheur d'emprunter une impasse. Elle chercha à se dissimuler en vain, car le vampire se matérialisa devant elle.

Seto était excité à l'idée de la toucher enfin, tel un enfant qui se languit de ses cadeaux de Noël. Il remarqua qu'elle fixait son visage, comme s'il la fascinait. Puis, rougissante, elle baissa les yeux. Ravi de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur elle, Seto ne put se retenir davantage et lui releva le menton.

- Mmmm Serenity… quel doux prénom ; je dois l'admettre, aucune des femmes que j'ai tuées n'était aussi belle que toi…

**« Belle…et fascinante… Qu'en est-il maintenant de sa saveur ? »** pensa-t-il.

Il lui prit le poignet, et en mordit la chair, juste pour la goûter. Mais la première gorgée avalée, il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas en boire davantage : son sang était le plus doux des nectars qu'il avait jamais goûté. Une drôle de sensation s'insinua en lui, une sorte de désir incontrôlé qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Il voulait désespérément la vider de son sang, la savourer, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure ainsi… non, il la voulait à ses côtés…

**_« Elle sera à moi. »_** avait-il pensé en la voyant pour la première fois.

Elle serait effectivement à lui…pour l'éternité. Elle serait la reine parfaite… le plan parfait pour prendre le pouvoir et régner en maître sur les vampires. Alors il lui livra ses pensées :

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, mon cœur. Soit tu meurs cette nuit, car je t'aurai vidée de ton sang si agréable ; soit tu meurs, mais tu renais en tant que mienne…

Serenity frissonna de terreur, mais le vampire continuait à la fasciner.

- Je t'offre la vie éternelle…dit-il. Toi et moi…ensemble…à jamais.

Elle finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et s'effondra dans les bras de Seto, affaiblie par la pression qu'il avait exercée sur son mental. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du vampire, qui murmura :

- Une reine… et son roi… du moins ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

Et il disparut rapidement dans la nuit, sa victime dans les bras.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Loin d'imaginer que son géniteur Yami et sa compagne Anzu vivaient leurs derniers instants, Seto amena Serenity au seul endroit où il savait que personne ne viendrait les déranger : la KaibaCorp. Le vampire avait pensé à cette éventualité avant d'arriver en ville, et il était persuadé que l'immeuble serait encore intact. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva devant la bâtisse, celle-ci était toujours comme avant, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus aucune lumière dans les bureaux. La société avait été vidée de tous ses meubles et un grillage se dressait devant l'entrée pour dissuader les squatters. Il sauta élégamment par-dessus et dégagea une dalle de pierre non loin de la porte principale, découvrant une trappe qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à soulever, sa force étant décuplée depuis sa transformation en vampire. Il se glissa avec la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras dans un petit tunnel, après avoir remis la dalle et la trappe à leurs places.

**« Mon humanité avait certains bons côtés »**, reconnut-il. **« Je me souviens avoir aménagé cet endroit pour mon confort personnel… Je n'imaginais pas à quel point il me serait utile… »**

Il avait baissé le regard sur Serenity endormie en prononçant ces derniers mots.

Le couloir mena rapidement à une petite porte non verrouillée. Passé le seuil, il pénétra dans une pièce assez grande, dans laquelle se trouvaient deux fauteuils, un grand lit, une bibliothèque, un ordinateur –démodé -, un téléphone – sûrement coupé -, et un réfrigérateur - vide bien sûr. Il n'y avait même pas de poussière, ou si peu.

Avec précaution, il étendit la jeune fille sur le lit et se débarrassa de son long manteau noir. Le reste de ses vêtements étaient de la même couleur ; seuls ses yeux bleus ressortaient.

Il s'assit sur le lit à son chevet et lui caressa doucement le visage. Elle soupira, et Seto la trouva décidément adorable et…désirable. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour la faire sienne ; il fallait que l'acte ait lieu tout de suite. Mais elle se devait d'être consciente, alors il se pencha.

_- Réveille-toi, ma belle humaine…_ murmura-t-il.

Et contre toute attente, la jeune fille se mit à remuer. Seto en fut pleinement satisfait, surtout qu'il savait à présent qu'il possédait le même pouvoir que Yami.

Les paupières de Serenity s'ouvrirent lentement. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, et se frotta les yeux, se demandant si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était un rêve. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le vampire tout près d'elle. Elle fit un mouvement brusque et recula sur le matelas. Etait-elle encore en train de rêver ?

Kaiba bloqua sa retraite avec son bras.

**« Tu te demandes si tu rêves, mais non tout ceci est bien réel… »**

Serenity écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant que les lèvres du vampire n'avaient pas bougé.

**« Je peux lire en toi comme dans n'importe quel livre ouvert… et je sais qu'en ce moment même, tu as très peur… mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te veux aucun mal… »**

- Cesse…cesse de…cesse de parler comme ça…bégaya-t-elle.

Sa voix était décidément la plus agréable qu'il ait connue. Il se mit sur le lit en face d'elle, et passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux ; se penchant à son oreille, il murmura :

- Comme tu veux ma douce Serenity… Après tout, j'aurai l'éternité pour te parler ainsi…

Il glissa une main dans son dos de sorte à coller contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, sa bouche effleurant l'endroit où se trouvait sa jugulaire. Il y déposa quelques baisers, doux d'abord, puis de plus en plus lascifs.

Malgré elle, Serenity laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, mais se dégagea de l'étreinte du vampire, dont les yeux reflétaient un dangereux désir.

**« As-tu déjà oublié, mon cœur, que tu as accepté ma proposition de tout à l'heure ? »** fit-il avec une pointe de courroux, alors qu'il s'était remis à lui parler mentalement.

Serenity se souvint avec horreur du signe de tête qu'elle avait fait lorsque Seto lui avait suggéré… quoi déjà ?

**« La vie éternelle. »** acheva-t-il, en rampant jusqu'à la jeune fille.

Elle essaya d'échapper à son emprise, mais ce fut peine perdue lorsqu'il lui agrippa la jambe. La force d'un de ses bras suffit à la maintenir immobile. Cela lui permit de se positionner au-dessus de Serenity, et de se pencher à nouveau dans sa nuque, en s'allongeant de tout son poids sur elle. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, que Kaiba vint immédiatement essuyer avec sa bouche.

En lui, quelque chose le fit douter un instant, comme s'il regrettait de lui infliger ça ; mais il secoua vite la tête : un vampire ne peut ressentir quoi que ce soit, c'est une évidence fondamentale. Il laissa parler sa soif et cette fois lorsqu'il revint au niveau de sa jugulaire, il y planta ses canines fermement, sa forme vampirique remplaçant son visage d'ange.

Cependant, le même effet se produisit que quand il avait goûté son poignet plus tôt. Un étrange désir s'empara de lui ; d'ordinaire le simple fait de mordre une chair et de la vider de son sang suffisait à calmer ses envies. Parfois il jouait avec sa victime en lui faisant l'amour, sans que lui-même ne ressente quoi que ce soit. Mais là, la mordre ne suffirait pas apaiser sa faim ; jouer avec elle ne le satisferait pas plus… Il en voulait plus…_ beaucoup_ plus. Et un gémissement de Serenity lui ôta le peu de raison qui lui restait encore.

Abandonnant le cou de la jeune fille, il traça un chemin avec ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de la jeune fille, qu'il emprisonna avec possessivité. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le visage du monstre, alors que la langue du vampire essayait déjà de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle résista, mais au fond d'elle…

**« Ne résiste pas… Laisse-toi aller… »**

Il était un démon et pourtant son toucher, sa voix lui donnaient des frissons, non de peur, mais d'excitation. Finalement, elle le laissa entrer, et fut entraînée dans un baiser sauvage. Le vampire la dévora, l'emportant dans un tourbillon de sentiments brûlants dont elle se délecta, à grande surprise. Elle apprécia cette violence, ces sensations qui l'envahirent, à lui faire tourner la tête… Elle en demanda plus en lui mordant les lèvres, les yeux toujours fermés par peur de voir un monstre au–dessus d'elle.

Seto s'était perdu dans sa passion et la morsure qu'elle lui infligea le ramena à la réalité durant un court instant, juste pour le temps de lui donner un ordre :

- Ouvre les yeux, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Ce qu'elle fit tout naturellement, sous aucune influence magique. Et au contraire de ses craintes, ce qu'elle vit ne fut que le beau visage d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus magnifiques brûlés par le désir qui la regardait. Elle risqua une main sur la peau froide du vampire, mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas continuer ; il emprisonna sa main un moment avant de la relâcher, puis se pencha de nouveau dans son cou pour boire encore de son sang. Elle eut mal et poussa un cri, bientôt couvert par les lèvres du vampire.

Il la déshabilla. Longuement. Il prit son temps car il voulait qu'elle en profite elle aussi. À chaque vêtement ôté, il buvait une gorgée de sang qui l'enivrait un peu plus à chaque fois. La jeune fille criait, non plus de douleur mais de plaisir, son corps vibrant sous les caresses du démon. Elle avait fini par passer ses bras autour de son cou. Quand ils furent tous deux nus, il déposa des dizaines de baisers sur toutes les parties de son corps. Et lorsqu'il sentit le moment venu, il rentra en elle au même instant où il la vidait du reste de son sang pour l'amener à l'agonie. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit fut incommensurable, peut-être décuplé, centuplé en comparaison de ce qu'il avait déjà expérimenté. La jeune fille planta ses ongles dans le dos du vampire, avant de retomber à peine consciente, car vidée de son liquide vital.

La deuxième phase devait commencer : Seto s'entailla le torse, tel que l'avait fait Yami à une époque, et la jeune fille alla de son plein gré coller sa bouche contre lui, buvant avidement le liquide rouge qui s'en écoulait. La respiration de Seto se fit rauque, puis de plus en plus forte, leurs corps emportés dans une danse effrénée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent tous deux le point de non-retour. Les yeux des deux amants se connectèrent à ce moment-là : la jeune fille laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir, signe qu'elle avait atteint l'extase, et fut bientôt rejointe par Seto qui s'effondra, lui-même sous le choc de la violence des sensations.

Il resta sonné quelques secondes en haletant doucement… Toutes ces émotions en lui étaient nouvelles ; jamais il n'avait fait de telle expérience. Quand il reprit ses esprits, le vampire s'aperçut que Serenity était morte dans ses bras. Il se retira d'elle avec précaution. Il la coucha et la recouvrit d'un drap jusqu'à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Ceci fait, il l'observa un instant et la caressa au visage.

- Ces sensations étaient…indescriptibles, murmura-t-il. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que ta transformation soit achevée… Et ensuite, nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité…

La vampire déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne et se rhabilla. Il lui fallait aller à la chasse car Serenity aurait besoin de se nourrir à son réveil.

Son corps se changea en ombre alors qu'il portait un dernier regard sur la jeune fille, désormais morte comme lui, puis il quitta la KaibaCorp. Mais avant de se mettre en quête d'une proie, il prit le temps de humer l'air en se concentrant pour savoir où se trouvait Yami et les autres. Etant lié à son esprit, il ne tarda pas à découvrir ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. D'abord incrédule, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**« Ainsi elle est morte… Pauvre Père…Ta tristesse est si grande que je pourrais presque en pleurer… Ne m'avais-tu pas mis en garde contre mes sentiments humains… Il semble que ce soit valable pour toi aussi… »**

_« Anzu…elle est partie… Seto, où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi… »_

La faible voix de Yami résonna dans son esprit. Seto eut un sourire.

**« Ton temps est fini. Cette nuit aura eu raison de toi. Ton pouvoir est affaibli et tu as perdu ta crédibilité aux yeux de nos congénères… Mais ne t'en fais pas, car à partir de ce soir, je prends ta succession… »**

_« Seto… non…»_ fit la voix de Yami.

**« Encore une chose… _ex-Maître_… Je _l_'ai trouvée… J'ai trouvé la femme qui règnera à mes côtés. Et je peux te le dire, toi et Anzu serez bien vite oubliés…**

_« Tu ne peux pas faire ça… tu ne peux pas… »_

**« Je le peux, et je le ferai ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me sous-estimer, mais après tout, je dois te remercier, puisque c'est à toi que je dois ma naissance. Alors merci…_ père_… et adieu ! »**

Le vampire ferma son esprit et s'éloigna avec un sourire triomphal. Il sentit Yami essayer de lui reparler mentalement, mais trop faible, il ne put établir de connexion. Seto secoua la tête et le chassa définitivement, et le silence se fit maître, autant à l'intérieur de lui qu'à l'extérieur.

_Ce fut la dernière fois que Seto entendit la voix de celui qui l'avait rendu immortel. Et plus les jours passèrent, plus Kaiba sentit que son lien avec Yami s'affaiblissait. Trois semaines plus tard, ce lien disparut complètement et ne refit plus jamais surface. Ce jour-là, Kaiba eut un rire dément qui alla jusqu'à faire trembler les pierres tombales du cimetière de la ville où il se réfugia avec Serenity après la Nuit de Samhain 2005._

o

o

* * *

_ (1) Aizuwakamatsu : Ville du nord-est du Japon, située dans la province de Fukushima, au nord de la région du Kantô (la région où est localisée Tôkyô)_

* * *

o

o

Notes : Yami a disparu, mais son histoire et le pourquoi du comment il fut enfermé dans une forêt pendant quatre siècles seront racontés dans un autre chapitre...

**Prochainement :** 四 _Shi_ : _Ère infernale_

o

o


	5. 四 Ère infernale

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

四 _Shi_ : _Ère infernale_

* * *

o

o

_Warning :__De la violence dans ce chap_

o

o

_Chine, province de Jilin (1)  
_

_Année 2056_

o

o

2056. L'Occident est en proie à des guerres qui n'en finissent plus. Face à ce chaos, la Chine est devenue la plus grande puissance mondiale. Mais la contagion la guette : en 2045, elle a déclaré la guerre au Japon avec qui ses relations n'avaient cessé d'empirer. Les temps sont durs et le pays est instable à cause de la corruption qui y règne. Le torchon brûle, et l'Empire du Milieu est sur le point lui aussi de sombrer.

Dans ce désordre général, les démons tirent leur épingle du jeu. Parmi eux, les vampires…

o

o

_Ville de Liaoyuan_

o

o

Ce soir-là, les sirènes de Liaoyuan retentissaient. Plusieurs incendies s'étaient déclarés en même temps. Et pourtant, c'était (presque) une nuit comme les autres.

Du haut du sommet d'une colline, deux silhouettes observaient la situation.

- C'est une nuit assez calme, fit la plus grande d'entre elles avec un soupir.

- Oui, acquiesça une autre, de taille plus petite. Une vingtaine de départs de feu seulement… Voilà qui ne va pas arranger nos affaires…

- Alors nous allons devoir les arranger nous-mêmes ! lança une voix, plus grave que les deux autres.

Une troisième ombre vint les rejoindre au sommet, et les deux qui étaient déjà là s'inclinèrent :

- Seigneur Seto…

Le visage de Kaiba apparut, éclairé par les flammes émanant de la ville plus bas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la situation, et eut un sourire. Puis il se retourna vers ses deux serviteurs :

- Eihiko ! Jôji ! Redescendez dans la vallée et rassemblez les autres ! Je veux que cette ville se souvienne de notre passage, comme toutes les autres. Puisque ces stupides humains ont décidé d'y semer le chaos, nous allons les y aider…

Ils hochèrent la tête, et quittèrent rapidement l'endroit ; Seto resta un moment à observer les flammes et les colonnes de fumée qui s'élevaient dans les airs. Il faisait ça à chaque fois. Chaque fois depuis dix ans, il observait les villes et villages qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer. Celui-ci ne serait pas trop difficile ; les trois-quarts des habitants avaient fui, cherchant à quitter la province et le pays par la mer, la terre ou les cieux. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien ; le monde était en guerre, et les vampires n'avaient plus qu'à se servir parmi tout ce désordre. Cette nuit, il laisserait une trace de plus de son passage dans le pays au travers duquel il errait avec sa horde depuis plus de cinq ans.

Après quelques minutes, il redescendit, la mine satisfaite. Il portait toujours ces vêtements noirs qui faisaient de lui un vampire redouté parmi les siens, que personne n'avait encore jamais défié. Kaiba était conscient de son pouvoir, et il ne voulait pas le perdre. C'est pourquoi il se montrait prudent : tout vampire qui se démarquait de sa ligne de conduite était automatiquement éliminé.

Il enfourcha une moto noire et se dirigea vers une maisonnette excentrée qu'on distinguait à peine dans la nuit. Il descendit de son engin, et pénétra dans l'habitacle dont il manquait la moitié du toit. Son visage d'ordinaire froid et dur s'adoucit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit la personne qui s'y trouvait, et qui l'attendait.

- Seto ! s'écria-t-elle.

Et en l'espace d'une seconde, Serenity se retrouva dans les bras de son compagnon qui la serra étroitement contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux avec un sourire.

- Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ? dit-il, non sans une pointe de reproche.

- Je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais, répondit-elle, d'une voix peu assurée.

Le sourire de Seto s'effaça, et son visage se fit de nouveau glacial. Il lâcha la jeune fille – qui avait quand même plus de cinquante ans – et s'éloigna, allant regarder par la fenêtre les fumées des incendies qui s'élevaient dans le ciel.

- Serenity, nous en avons déjà parlé… dit-il durement. Tu es un vampire et par conséquent tu dois te défaire de tes sentiments humains !

- Quel mal y a-t-il à ce que je me fasse du souci pour toi ? demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant.

- Tu ne dois pas montrer ta faiblesse ! s'écria Seto. Tu n'es même pas censée en avoir ! Et il ne s'agit pas que de moi ! Les autres vampires ont remarqué ton comportement, et ils ne voient pas d'un très bon œil que tu t'interposes dans nos discussions pour me demander d'être prudent, où que tu épargnes la vie des femmes et des enfants lors de nos chasses ! Si je veux m'assurer un pouvoir sans faille, tu vas devoir faire un effort !

Le doux visage de Serenity se renfrogna, et elle croisa les bras.

- Le pouvoir… Il n'y a que le pouvoir qui t'intéresse, alors que nous pourrions n'être que tous les deux…rien que toi et moi…parcourant le monde…

Il détourna la tête.

- C'est impossible, déclara-t-il simplement.

- C'est faux, et tu le sais ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu pourrais tout laisser tomber, mais au lieu de ça, tu es poussé par ta stupide ambition qui t'éloigne de moi !

Elle avait été trop loin. Le vampire lui lança des éclairs de colère et la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- Ne t'avise pas de jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi, Serenity ! siffla-t-il. Je n'abandonnerai pas ce pouvoir, même pour toi !

Mais Serenity était tout sourire maintenant, car elle adorait quand il la traitait comme ça ; elle avait beau paraître innocente et capable de compassion, sa nature de vampire prenait parfois le dessus… notamment quand elle était seule avec Seto. Et la violence dont pouvait faire preuve son amant ne la laissait pas de marbre. Elle se pencha donc sur lui pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il vit sa réaction, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus oublia l'incident et ne pensa plus qu'à prendre possession de ces lèvres dont il ne se lassait jamais.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un lit, à partager une passion restée intacte depuis plus de cinquante ans.

Après quelques heures, Seto se leva et se rhabilla en pleine nuit, sous le visage mécontent de Serenity.

- Pour une fois, tu ne pourrais pas faire une exception ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Mais il la repoussa doucement.

- Retourne dormir mon cœur, dit-il. Avant l'aube, je viendrai te chercher et nous quitterons cet endroit.

- Et nous irons dans une autre ville, commettre d'autres crimes… et ainsi de suite… dit-elle tristement avec reproche.

Il s'avança et s'assit à son chevet ; après l'avoir embrassée sur le front, il lui murmura dans l'oreille :

- N'oublie pas… C'est notre nature…

Sa voix sonna comme une mise en garde, intimant l'ordre à Serenity de ne plus critiquer ses actions. Puis il se leva et quitta la maison, laissant sa compagne derrière lui. Elle le suivait souvent mais cette fois, elle avait préféré rester seule ; elle tuait volontiers des mâles humains, en épargnant toujours leurs familles ; cependant l'envie et la motivation lui manquaient ce soir-là. À vrai dire, elle regrettait le Japon et elle attendait avec impatience le jour où Seto lui annoncerait qu'ils retourneraient dans leur pays d'origine.

Au dehors, les feux ne faiblissaient pas ; apparemment tous les habitants s'activaient pour éviter que l'incendie ne se propage davantage.

**« C'est peine perdue…** pensa Seto.

Il préféra la voie des airs à sa moto et, se transformant en ombre, disparut dans la nuit, Serenity observant son départ avec un regard empli de tristesse.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Il rejoignit ses serviteurs, qui n'attendaient plus que lui pour commencer les festivités. Lorsque Seto parut, ils s'inclinèrent tous. Kaiba découvrit ses canines et son visage de démon. Avec un sourire cruel, il annonça :

- Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller à la chasse ! Mettons cette ville à feu et à sang… enfin… juste à sang car le feu y est déjà !

Il eut un rire dément qui fut suivi de celui des autres vampires. Puis les démons s'élancèrent en direction de la ville incendiée. Ils y commirent les pires méfaits, souvent en bande. Hommes, femmes, enfants qui se trouvaient sur leur passage moururent sous leurs morsures.

Kaiba, accompagné d'Eihiko et de Jôji, avait des ambitions plus relevées que d'exterminer de simples humains à coup de canines. Se frayant un chemin dans les rues de Liaoyuan, insensible aux cris désespérés des gens coincés dans leurs maisons à cause des incendies, il pénétra dans une petite station-service. Là s'y trouvaient deux bandits qui comptaient sûrement parmi les responsables du sinistre. Ils étaient tous les deux très grands et portaient des habits plutôt démodés. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Kaiba et les deux vampires avec leur visage de démon, ils ricanèrent.

- Tiens tiens, regarde Shun, des collègues !

L'autre qui était en train de tripoter des magazines de charme se retourna.

- Mais oui on dirait bien Katsuo !

Kaiba, intrigué, reprit sa forme normale, imité par ses deux serviteurs, et s'avança dans la boutique en regardant les deux inconnus d'un air malfaisant.

- Ho ho, mais c'est qu'il a pas l'air content lui, s'exclama Shun, en pointant Seto du doigt.

De l'endroit où Kaiba se trouvait, il distinguait une forte odeur d'alcool émanant du dénommé Shun.

- Je vois, fit-il d'un ton dégoûté, d'autres vampires… Plutôt pitoyables d'ailleurs…

- T'es très observateur toi…fit Katsuo. Hé mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

Seto croisa les bras et eut un sourire amusé.

- J'ai dit que vous étiez pitoyables ! Des vampires ivres, en train de s'adonner aux vices de l'humanité…non, je ne vois pas d'autre mot que pitoyable…

Shun trébucha en voulant s'avancer vers lui mais il se reprit vite et brandit le poing.

- Surveille ton langage ! s'écria-t-il. Si tu savais qui est notre maître, tu ferais dans ton pantalon mon gars !

Kaiba secoua la tête, sa bouche crispée par un rictus. Il passa devant Shun et lui donna un coup de poing tout en marchant. Le vampire ivre alla s'écraser contre le comptoir de la caisse, tandis que Seto poursuivait son chemin. Il s'arrêta devant un étalage de bidons d'essence :

- L'un des seuls miracles de l'humanité, commenta-t-il en ricanant.

Il fit signe à ses deux serviteurs de venir saisir des bidons, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie ; les deux vampires alcooliques avaient été littéralement scotchés par la démonstration de force de Seto. Avant de quitter le magasin en ruines, ce dernier ajouta :

- Faites savoir à votre maître que Seto Kaiba est dans cette ville, et qu'il n'a pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un d'autre marcher sur ses plates-bandes !

Shun et Katsuo restèrent béa un instant, puis Seto sortit de la boutique un petit sourire satisfait au coin de la bouche alors qu'il entendait des « Quoi ? C'est lui Seto Kaiba ? Le type qui a éveillé l'intérêt de notre maître ? Il sera content quand on lui dira qu'on l'a rencontré ! »

**« Stupides créatures indignes de votre statut… Je serais bien curieux de rencontrer celui qui a à son service des vampires aussi pitoyables mais pour l'heure, j'ai un massacre qui m'attend ! »**

Sur son ordre, ses deux serviteurs incendièrent plusieurs maisons que les habitants avaient réussi à sauvegarder du feu. Les hommes et les femmes les supplièrent, mais ils moururent soit vidés de leur sang, soit la nuque brisée, soit les deux.

Kaiba écuma les habitations, tuant, massacrant hommes et femmes, enfants et vieillards. S'ils avaient de la chance, certains voyaient leurs souffrances très vite abrégées. Pour d'autres, Seto prolongeaient leur agonie – surtout les femmes – en brûlant leur peau ou en les mordant en plusieurs endroits de leurs corps, juste pour qu'elles souffrent plus. À chaque victime, chaque innocent, un sourire diabolique se dessinait sur les lèvres du vampire, qui ne se lassait pas du bruit que fait une nuque qui se brise ou d'un enfant pleurant à chaudes larmes et qui rend son dernier soupir l'instant d'après. Un démon, libéré des principes humains qui enchaînaient sa véritable nature, voilà comment se qualifiait Seto Kaiba.

Dans une des maisons, il remarqua un bébé laissé dans son couffin ; le vampire venait de tuer ses parents et c'est avec un sourire machiavélique qu'il appela l'un de ses serviteurs :

- Jôji ! Prends cet enfant et mets-le en sûreté pour le moment. Je le réserve pour ma douce…

Aussitôt le vampire trapu saisit le nourrisson et s'envola avec lui dans les airs. Seto le suivit de son regard satisfait et sortit de la maison en feu, insensible à l'épaisse fumée qui s'en dégageait. Dehors, les quelques âmes survivantes s'enfuirent à sa vue, et il savait que s'il le voulait, il n'aurait aucun mal à rattraper l'une d'entre elles. Mais quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

Dans la fumée et la poussière qui noyaient la rue dans le chaos, et malgré le crépitement des flammes gigantesques, Kaiba distingua des pas qui se rapprochaient. Ils auraient pu appartenir à n'importe quel mortel, mais ces pas étaient d'allure tranquille, et surtout, ils étaient légers. Aussi légers que les siens. Kaiba se retourna, convaincu qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un humain.

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

Son autorité, elle, n'avait pas faibli depuis qu'il n'était plus vivant.

L'écho d'un ricanement se propagea dans les airs, tandis que la fumée et la poussière se dissipaient miraculeusement, laissant émerger une silhouette humaine. Un homme, assez grand mais de taille légèrement inférieure à Seto, s'avançait lentement. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, de couleur gris blanc, et son visage affichait une pâleur mortelle, tout juste contrastée par le marron de ses yeux. Il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un manteau bordeaux pour recouvrir le haut de son corps et qui laissait entrevoir une partie de son torse.

De sa bouche fendue en un mince sourire dépassaient deux petites canines pointues. C'était un vampire.

- Voilà donc le grand Seto Kaiba dont j'ai tellement entendu parler… dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Seto eut une grimace sarcastique.

- On dirait bien que je suis connu dans cette région… Mais bien que cela me flatte beaucoup, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'entretenir avec un fan…

- Et pourquoi pas Kaiba ? interrogea l'autre du même ton lent, mais non dénué d'ironie.

Seto nota l'intonation, et l'attitude de l'intrus commença à l'agacer.

- Qui es-tu ? aboya-t-il.

L'autre eut un léger sourire.

- On me nomme Bakura. C'est moi qui domine cette région.

- Vraiment ? Alors ce doit être toi le fameux maître des deux vampires ivres qui m'ont révélé ton existence ?

Bakura ricana.

- Oh… On dirait bien que l'alcool te pose un problème très cher Seto… se moqua-t-il. Allons, lâche-toi, profite de ta vie d'immortel ! Mais là n'est pas la question : tu es sur mon territoire cher « collègue » et je ne supporte pas les intrusions. Je vais donc te demander de t'en aller…

- Et tu crois peut-être que de simples mots m'obligeront à partir ? railla Kaiba. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire !

_- Toi non plus…_

Avant même que Seto n'ait pu faire un geste, Bakura se téléporta devant lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez, le projetant à plusieurs mètres de lui. Seto s'écrasa misérablement dans les planches à demi brûlées d'une maison écroulée. Il se releva péniblement, avec un regard d'incrédulité qui laissa bientôt place à de la colère.

**« C'est impossible… Je suis le plus puissant, le meilleur, comment un avorton comme lui peut-il avoir une telle force ? » **

Bakura se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés, et l'observait avec un air de défi. Seto essuya d'un geste rageur le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez et se releva fièrement, mais néanmoins blessé dans son orgueil. La haine s'empara de lui, une haine incontrôlée : il allait lui faire regretter son geste. Il serra les poings et Bakura eut un petit sourire. moqueur.

- Et bien Kaiba ? Cette démonstration te suffit-elle ou bien tu en veux encore ? railla-t-il.

Seto ne comptait pas rester sur cette humiliation.

- Hmmm… À mon tour… _Stop !_

À l'énoncé de ce dernier mot, le visage de Bakura pâlit. Il écarquilla les yeux, et se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il s'aperçut bientôt qu'il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas avoir ce pouvoir !

Kaiba ne répondit rien et s'avança lentement vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de folie.

_- Il faut croire que si…  
_

Bakura était enraciné au sol, mais il se débattit furieusement pour échapper à l'emprise invisible de Seto. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour que son esprit prenne le dessus sur la force magique qui s'était emparée de lui, des gouttes de sueur suintant sur son visage.

_« C'est impossible_, pensa-t-il. _Ce pouvoir… Il ne peut provenir que d'une seule personne… Ça voudrait dire que… »_

Kaiba se rapprochait dangereusement ; au passage il saisit une planche dont l'extrémité avait la forme d'un pieu.

- Personne ne m'a jamais défié ainsi…

Sa voix était aussi calme qu'incisive.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser commencer…

Bakura tentait de se libérer ; l'un de ses doigts se mit à bouger alors qu'il essayait de rester concentré.

_« Son esprit est extrêmement puissant… mais je peux me libérer de ce sort… J'en ai trop souvent fait l'expérience… J'avais réussi à m'en prémunir… mais cela fait si longtemps maintenant… Cela fait des siècles… »_

Alors que Kaiba allait lui porter le coup fatal, le vampire se libéra finalement de la magie et eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière alors que le pieu de fortune de Seto transperçait l'air. Celui-ci en fut très ennuyé et, laissant tomber la planche, voulut se précipiter sur Bakura. Mais le mystérieux vampire avait déjà disparu et il ne resta plus que l'écho du rire de la créature qui mit Kaiba en garde :

« _Nous nous retrouverons Seto Kaiba... Où que tu ailles je saurai te retrouver... Et tu ne viendras pas à bout de moi si facilement… »_

Seto resta un moment à regarder le ciel en serrant les dents.

**« Je reconnais qu'il doit faire partie des vampires supérieurs pour avoir réussi à échapper à mon pouvoir… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne le laisserai pas faire de l'ombre à ma puissance. Je suis le meilleur et je compte bien le rester… »**

o

o

* * *

o

o

Kaiba rejoignit Serenity un peu avant l'aube, après avoir erré dans les airs à la recherche de Bakura, en vain. Il était d'humeur massacrante lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la cabane, mais la simple vue de la jeune vampire suffit à radoucir son visage. Il portait dans ses bras le nourrisson qu'il avait fait mettre en sécurité quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle vit Seto, le regard de Serenity s'éclaira, mais s'assombrit aussitôt lorsqu'elle aperçut le bébé dans les bras de son compagnon.

Kaiba nota le changement d'expression, et fronça les sourcils ; il s'avança vers la jeune fille et lui tendit l'enfant.

- Je t'ai ramené un petit encas de cette ville… Sa chair a l'air aussi tendre que du beurre et son sang aussi pur que le tien autrefois…

Elle recula. Seto n'apprécia guère ; il se rapprocha de Serenity et insista.

- Prends-le et tue-le ! siffla-t-il.

- Ce…ce n'est qu'un enfant…bégaya-t-elle.

- C'est un humain ! s'écria Seto. Un humain ! Quand il grandira, il sera faible et deviendra un déchet de plus pour cette Terre !

- Mais… Mais il est innocent…protesta la jeune vampire.

Le bébé avait commencé à pleurer lorsque Seto avait crié. Et après les dernières paroles de Serenity, il s'était calmé. Mais Kaiba ne comptait pas en rester là, surtout que sa compagne venait de prononcer un mot qu'il avait banni depuis longtemps de son vocabulaire.

- Innocent ? INNOCENT ? rugit-il en la giflant.

Elle tomba sur le lit, une main sur sa joue, le regard empli de larmes.

- Tu déshonores notre clan ! Nous ne devons pas faire de sentiments ! Nous n'avons PAS de sentiments ! Alors maintenant prends cet enfant, nourris-toi et tue-le ! Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferai !

Il lui tendit le bébé, qui hurlait à présent. Serenity, les yeux humides, finit par le prendre et l'observa, une douleur naissante dans son cœur mort depuis un demi-siècle. Sous le regard menaçant de Seto, elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cheminée, et resta un moment devant, semblant observer les flammes dans l'âtre, tournant le dos à son compagnon.

_« Je suis désolée… tu ne souffriras pas_ pensa-t-elle_.  
_

Et sans prévenir, elle saisit l'une des bûches du foyer de braises et frappa violemment la tête de l'enfant, faisant taire ses cris. Il mourut sur le coup, du sang éclaboussant son crâne et sa layette. Des larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux de Serenity, indifférente à la brûlure que sa main avait subie.

- Au moins, il n'a pas souffert…murmura-t-elle, en déposant délicatement le petit corps sur le sol.

Seto s'avança vers elle.

- Je t'avais dit de le faire souffrir… dit-il doucement, avec une pointe de reproche. Mais l'important est que tu l'aies tué… Tu vois quand tu veux…

Il la prit par les épaules, mais elle se déroba. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux auburn en arrière, et, connectant ses yeux avec les siens, elle lui cracha au visage un « JE TE HAIS ! » avant de disparaître au-dehors sous la forme d'une ombre. Kaiba ne chercha même pas à la rattraper, car il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il sortit de la petite maison et observa le ciel.

**« Tu as encore des progrès à faire très chère Serenity… Et je sais que tu reviendras vers moi… Tu n'as pas le choix… Car nous sommes unis par le sang… »**

Il referma la porte de la cabane, ne prenant pas la peine de donner une sépulture décente au nourrisson, enfourcha sa moto restée là, et disparut dans le silence de l'obscurité, tout juste troublé par le vrombissement de l'engin.

o

o

* * *

o

o

_(1) __Province de Jilin :_ _Province chinoise située au nord-est du pays _

Notes : L'ironie du sort a voulu que ce chapitre soit le quatrième. Or, si "Shi" veut dire "quatre" en japonais, il veut aussi dire "mort" ; cependant, les _kanji_ désignant les deux notions sont différents (mort : 死). C'est pourquoi les Japonais, superstitieux, préfèrent prononcer ce kanji 四 "yon" au lieu de "shi" pour dire "quatre".

**Prochainement :** 五 _Go : Ère des roses_

_(La date d'update de ce chapitre est incertaine)_

o

o


	6. 五 Ère des roses

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

_**La Nuit de Samhain III**_

五 _Go : Ère des roses_

* * *

o

o

_  
Après sa rencontre avec Bakura, Seto Kaiba se sentit menacé, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. Avec Serenity et sa horde, il revint au Pays du Soleil Levant un an après les événements de Liaoyuan. Le pays était tout aussi chaotique que son voisin ; cependant la Chine dut renoncer rapidement à faire la guerre au Japon car les problèmes internes qu'elle rencontrait ne le lui permettaient plus. C'est pourquoi elle quitta un Japon en ruines, au bord du gouffre ; néanmoins dans les quelques années qui suivirent la reddition chinoise, le pays se redressa ; il fut loin d'atteindre la prospérité d'avant-guerre, mais cela suffit pour permettre aux habitants d'y vivre à peu près convenablement._

o

o

_2063_

• _Japon, Banlieue de Fukuoka (Nord de Kyûshû, sud du Japon)_

o

o

Le centre-ville de Fukuoka, jadis comptant parmi les plus grandes métropoles du Japon, n'était plus qu'un amas de gratte-ciel en ruines dans lesquels survivaient des milliers de personnes qui avaient tout perdu. Dans la banlieue, les choses étaient nettement différentes : les têtes les plus riches de la région avaient uni leurs efforts –et leur argent- à la réhabilitation des quartiers périphériques, le gouvernement étant trop occupé à régler ses problèmes internes de corruption. En quelques années, des centaines d'hectares avaient vu refleurir maisons, magasins et espaces verts et on pouvait parler d'une certaine « prospérité » contrairement aux villes et villages des alentours.

Seto Kaiba avait élu domicile dans une des villas nouvellement construites après s'être nourri du propriétaire – dont il gardait un goût amer - et vivait ici depuis quelques années avec Serenity - hors de question de permettre aux vampires inférieurs d'y loger. Il était toujours aussi sûr de lui, toujours maître incontesté, toujours craint… mais au fond de lui, sa rencontre avec Bakura avait laissé des cicatrices. Au départ, il était persuadé qu'il serait facile de se débarrasser de ce mystérieux rival. Il avait donc entrepris de le rechercher lui-même durant les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi leur première altercation. Mais il avait eu beau chercher, se concentrer pour retrouver sa trace, ses recherches furent vaines. Le vampire avait tout bonnement disparu.

Il était donc revenu au Japon, prétendant répondre au souhait de Serenity, mais c'était surtout le fait de ne plus être le seul vampire puissant à Liaoyuan qui avait motivé sa décision. Bien sûr, il avait gardé cette dernière raison pour lui. Chez les humains, on aurait appelé cela de la crainte ou même de la peur. Son orgueil, lui, qualifiait ça de "précaution".

Serenity n'avait pas pardonné à Seto de l'avoir obligée à tuer un enfant. La jeune vampire en était longtemps restée meurtrie, et cela avait refroidi ses relations avec Kaiba. Celui-ci lui faisait la morale pratiquement tous les jours, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Seto aurait tué quiconque ne suivant pas ses ordres. Sauf elle. Et un soir après une énième dispute, Kaiba quitta la villa après avoir violemment giflé sa compagne. Il bouillait de rage ; il sentait le regard des autres vampires sur lui, qui commençaient à rejeter Serenity et qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Seto s'encombrait d'elle. Ils considéraient la jeune fille comme indigne de son statut, et surtout, un handicap. Mais bien entendu, ils ne disaient pas tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas, et se contentaient d'observer les actions de leur maître non sans les désapprouver.

Dans la rue, les quelques passants qui croisèrent le chemin de Seto s'enfuirent à sa vue ; ils savaient tous ce qu'il était et ce qu'il faisait, mais heureusement pour eux, le vampire avait d'autres préoccupations. Et ces préoccupations se résumaient en un seul mot : Serenity.

**« Que vais-je bien pouvoir en faire ? »** se demanda-t-il**. « Que dois-je choisir… Voir mon pouvoir décrédibilisé ou bien… »**

Mais la seule pensée de faire du mal à sa compagne le révulsa.

**« Pas question ! Je finirai bien par la convaincre de prendre goût à sa vraie nature… »**

Pourtant, l'attirance physique et la volonté de faire d'elle une véritable meurtrière étaient-elles les seules motivations du vampire ? Oui, selon lui...**  
**

Après avoir parcouru quelques pâtés de maisons et alors qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de parvenir à ses fins, un petit bruit attira son attention. Dans un léger bruissement, une ombre émergea des arbres qui bordaient la rue, et traversa la voie d'un pas furtif pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte d'une villa. Seto était loin et n'avait pu distinguer son visage, mais rien qu'à humer l'air, il sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Et sa bouche se fendit en une grimace.

**« Pegasus… Espèce de vermine … »**

Pegasus était un vampire aux cheveux longs et gris, qui avait été transformé par Jôji quelques années plus tôt peu après leur retour au Japon. Lorsqu'il était humain, c'était un riche entrepreneur qui avait contribué au redressement de la périphérie de Fukuoka. Son principal motif ? L'amour de l'humanité. Seto le savait, mais pas Jôji. Pegasus fut transformé, et devint le vampire le plus pitoyable que Kaiba eût jamais connu. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il existait, et il ne tuait presque jamais. Quand il avait vraiment envie de chair humaine, il tuait des voleurs ou des escrocs, bref, que des personnes loin d'être innocentes ; mais le pire était que souvent, il se contentait de se nourrir d'animaux, ce qui était une honte pour tout le clan. Pegasus ne suivait jamais les autres vampires et avait fini par s'en démarquer. Désormais, il errait en solitaire dans Fukuoka, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de revenir de temps à autre. On le tolérait pour une seule raison : il était doté d'une force incroyable – moindre que celle de Kaiba certes – et il était aussi très intelligent. Trop justement ; il en savait trop sur le genre humain pour s'en démarquer.

**« Cet immortel souillé de sentiments et d'amour pour l'humanité aurait dû être éliminé depuis longtemps… »** pensa Seto. **« Néanmoins, il possède un potentiel non négligeable, c'est pourquoi je l'ai laissé en vie… »**

En y repensant, Seto ne put s'empêcher de comparer le comportement de Pegasus à celui de Serenity, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des vampires dépourvus d'âme pouvaient être aussi… humains.

**« Hmmm… Des exceptions… que je compte bien corriger ! »**

Puis Kaiba se souvint que cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait revu Pegasus au sein de son clan. Il était si préoccupé par l'envenimement des choses avec Serenity qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

**« Voyons ce qu'il mijote… »**

Il suivit son congénère silencieusement, et pénétra à sa suite dans l'enceinte de l'immense villa. Il fit en sorte de se tenir à bonne distance de lui mais grâce à ses ouïe et odorat développés, il ne rata rien des faits et gestes du vampire.

Pendant ce temps, Pegasus poursuivait sa route, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde qu'il était suivi. Car s'il l'avait su, il aurait vite fait de rebrousser chemin. En effet, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était contraire à tout ce que Seto prônait.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Au cours d'une de ses promenades, elle l'avait sortie de sa rêverie, cette rêverie dans laquelle il idéalisait le monde, imaginant des humains et des vampires meilleurs, bref, cette rêverie optimiste qui laissait des doutes quant à sa réelle absence d'âme.

Il avait croisé la route de Cécilia tout à fait par hasard, alors que la jeune fille de dix-sept ans rentrait chez elle après une soirée mondaine organisée par un grand ami à son père. Sa famille était l'une des plus riches de la région, mais elle avait refusé de consacrer une partie de son argent au redressement de la ville. Son père était, paraît-il, un requin en affaires et incapable de la moindre compassion, si bien que Pegasus avait eu des soupçons sur son statut d'être humain…

Concernant Cécilia, l'important était qu'il en était éperdument tombé amoureux dès le premier regard et que chaque soir depuis deux semaines, il lui rendait secrètement visite pendant son sommeil, l'observant des heures à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'émerveillant un peu plus chaque nuit de sa beauté.

Et pour laisser une trace de son passage, il laissait toujours une rose au pied de la porte-fenêtre. Les premières nuits, elles étaient rouges, mais maintenant, Pegasus en déposait une blanche, symbole de la pureté de la jeune fille. Au départ, quand il revenait le lendemain, les fleurs n'avaient pas bougé et s'accumulaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Mais depuis quelques jours, les roses étaient ramassées chaque nuit, sans aucun doute par la jeune fille, car elles reposaient sur sa table de chevet.

Pegasus se hissa sans problème sur le balcon de la chambre de Cécilia, et à sa grande surprise, la fenêtre était ouverte. Ce qui ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose puisqu'il n'avait pas reçu d'invitation pour y entrer. Prudemment, il tendit la main dans l'encadrement, mais une force invisible la repoussa et la déception envahit le visage du vampire, frustré de ne pouvoir parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la jeune fille. Il pouvait distinguer son odeur d'où il se trouvait, une délicieuse odeur qui l'enivra.

Kaiba épiait son congénère d'un air décontenancé.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie… Cet imbécile se mourrait-il d'amour pour une humaine ? Voilà qui pourrait être intéressant… »**

Pegasus observa Cécilia, endormie sur un grand lit aux draps de soie. Il sourit d'attendrissement, la regardant encore et encore avec un air rêveur. Il est vrai que la jeune fille était très belle. Elle avait une peau blanche et lisse qui semblait aussi douce que du velours et ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés lui donnaient un air de poupée. Son corps fin, ses jambes minces lui conféraient une certaine fragilité, qui ne laissait pas le vampire amoureux insensible.

Pegasus soupira, et déposa la rose blanche à terre, comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais il oublia d'être discret et cogna légèrement contre la partie de la fenêtre qui n'était pas ouverte. Cela suffit à réveiller la jeune fille et le vampire se plaqua rapidement sur le mur extérieur de la chambre.

Cécilia se leva, son regard empli de curiosité, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il n'y avait que le vent pour troubler le silence et faire voler les longs rideaux blancs. Elle frissonna de froid, mais elle vit la rose blanche que son admirateur venait de déposer. Elle la ramassa, et sortit de sa chambre pour aller sur le balcon, et se pencha avec espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un.

**« Mignonne… »**, pensa Kaiba en ricanant intérieurement.

Il entrevit le visage de la jeune fille, déçue de ne voir personne. Elle se retourna en direction de sa chambre, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Pegasus.

Cécilia eut un cri de stupeur, lâcha la fleur qu'elle tenait et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos ne se heurte à la rambarde du balcon.

- Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, murmura Pegasus d'une voix douce. Je vous en prie, ne criez pas…

La jeune fille eut l'air de se détendre un peu, rassurée par la voix du vampire. Néanmoins, elle garda ses distances avec lui, car faire confiance à un inconnu, au beau visage certes, mais en même temps inquiétant, et le tout en pleine nuit, n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes…

- C'est vous… balbutia-t-elle. C'est vous qui m'offrez ces roses…

Il acquiesça, sans détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha lentement pour ne pas la brusquer. Si proche qu'il était… cette belle humaine lui faisait tourner la tête. Cécilia était paralysée, partagée entre l'envie de courir jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enfermer, et celle d'en découvrir plus sur son mystérieux admirateur. Pegasus plongea sa main dans la doublure de sa veste couleur nuit, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Il ne fut pas long à lui prendre la main, comme pour la rassurer.

- Calmez-vous… Je ne suis pas ici pour vous porter quelque préjudice… J'en serais incapable…

Il sortit de la poche intérieure une deuxième rose, et la tendit à la jeune fille qui la prit délicatement dans son autre main.

- Ces roses font bien pâle figure face à votre beauté… murmura-t-il, en se penchant à son oreille.

Le visage de Cécilia s'empourpra de rouge, à la fois gênée par les mots et la proximité de Pegasus.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

Il s'écarta et la regarda d'un air émerveillé.

- Ne le voyez-vous donc pas ? dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

**« Bien sûr qu'elle ne le sait pas… »**, pensa Kaiba, non sans dégoût face à cette abondance de mièvrerie. **« Cette humaine est trop innocente et couvée par son père pour connaître ne serait-ce que la définition du mot _"attirance"..._ »**

- Je vous aime, répondit Pegasus simplement. Je vous aime depuis que je vous ai vue pour la première fois…

**« L'idiot… Un vampire ne peut pas aimer… Ce qu'il ressent n'est qu'une forte attraction pour une mortelle… J'admets cependant qu'il a bon goût… Cela me donne une idée... »** pensa machiavéliquement Kaiba.

Sur le balcon, Cécilia était en état de choc.

- Mais… n'est-ce pas un peu prématuré ? Je ne vous connais même pas…

- Ce qui voudrait dire que… vous seriez prête à apprendre à me connaître ? interrogea le vampire.

- Je… commença la jeune fille.

- Si vous avez accepté ces roses, c'est que vous voulez en savoir plus, insista Pegasus.

Elle rougit de plus belle.

- Et bien, balbutia-t-elle, oui je… j'étais curieuse…et je le suis toujours…

Il sourit, lui prit les mains et se pencha une nouvelle fois à son oreille, effleurant son lobe.

- Retrouvons-nous ici demain soir, chuchota-t-il, et je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir…

Elle frémit, notant la lasciveté de sa voix. Elle hocha la tête ; alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il lui vola un furtif baiser et la laissa repartir vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ferma la fenêtre, il vit son trouble mais aucune colère, aucun dégoût. Il se sentit soudain léger, et après un dernier regard, il sauta élégamment par-dessus le balcon.

En bas, une surprise l'attendait.

_- Pegasus…petit cachottier…_

L'intéressé se figea net et se retourna prudemment, pour voir son maître Seto Kaiba adossé contre l'un des chênes de la propriété, les bras croisés. Il s'inclina précipitamment.

- M...Maître…balbutia-t-il.

Kaiba s'avança.

- J'ai tout suivi de ton manège, et on dirait que cette fille ne te laisse pas indifférent…

Le visage de Pegasus se noya dans l'horreur.

- Ce n'est qu'une humaine comme les autres, dit-il, elle ne représente juste qu'une utilité nutritive pour moi…

Seto s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

- Et depuis quand t'es-tu mis à chasser des humains innocents ? grinça-t-il. Tu es un bien piètre menteur… Mais bon puisque tu t'intéresses à des innocents, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherais…

Si Pegasus l'avait mieux connu, il aurait décelé le ton malfaisant et diabolique qui venait de naître dans la voix de son seigneur.

- … surtout que…tu vas certainement la transformer, après le petit numéro que tu m'as offert tout à l'heure…

L'autre vampire écarquilla les yeux, et Seto émit un petit rire.

- Oh, je vois… Tu n'y avais pas encore pensé mon cher Pegasus… Qu'espères-tu ? Couler des jours heureux avec une faible mortelle que le temps enlaidira ?

Pegasus garda le silence ; Seto avait touché le point sensible et la voix du puissant vampire semblait comme une lame aiguisée s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis là pour te rappeler ta véritable nature… et j'espère que je n'aurai pas trop à le faire car... tu sais que je ne suis pas connu pour ma patience…

- Mais…maître…je la connais à peine…je…

- Tu auras toute l'éternité pour apprendre à la connaître ! siffla Seto, mécontent des protestations de l'autre vampire.

**« Et une chance d'être enfin emporté par les ombres, car cette fille, si importante qu'elle est pour lui, saura le remettre dans le droit chemin… mon droit chemin…. »** ricana-t-il intérieurement.

Puis de se rapprocher et de lui murmurer :

- J'espère que tu suivras mon conseil, car si tu ne le fais pas, toi et ta misérable petite vie serez soumis à une sanction bien plus douloureuse que ce pauvre sacrifice humain.

Kaiba se releva, et toisa dédaigneusement son congénère toujours agenouillé, qui venait de recevoir une enclume sur la tête.

- Transforme-la Pegasus ! Tu as jusqu'à la prochaine nuit ! lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner et de se fondre dans la nuit.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Lorsque Seto rentra, Serenity l'attendait. Elle était anxieuse, comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait après une dispute. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, le visage de son compagnon affichait un air satisfait. Ne cherchant pas à en savoir davantage, elle se jeta contre Seto.

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle.

Kaiba ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer contre lui en retour. Une fois de plus, il l'avait disputée ; une fois de plus, il avait quitté la demeure en colère ; et une fois de plus, il lui avait déjà pardonné. C'était ce qu'il croyait faire, la pardonner, mais au fond, des regrets s'emparaient de lui à chaque fois, le faisant culpabiliser de l'avoir réprimandée. Bien entendu, il les avait rejetés avant même de connaître leur existence. Mais ils étaient là, ces fichus sentiments…

Le vampire se pencha vers les lèvres de sa compagne et les embrassa doucement, avant de l'entraîner vers leur couche. Ils y passèrent le restant de la nuit ; deux amants que l'on aurait crus vivants si la lune n'avait pas révélé la pâleur mortelle de leurs peaux.

Le lendemain, Serenity trouva le lit vide, comme d'habitude. La solitude l'envahit de nouveau, solitude qui l'avait quittée lorsque Kaiba était rentré dans la nuit. Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel, mais il était déjà mortel. Ils avaient oublié dans leur précipitation de fermer les rideaux et la jeune vampire dut se montrer prudente pour ne pas se trouver sur le chemin des rais lumineux qui tombaient des fenêtres.

Seto n'était pas dans le manoir. Il avait dû partir avant le lever du soleil. Seule, elle erra un moment dans les longs couloirs de la bâtisse, ces couloirs qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur maintenant.

Le silence fut brisé par un bruit inhabituel venant du hall. Serenity s'empressa de rejoindre prudemment l'entrée de la bâtisse. Aucun vampire n'était autorisé à y pénétrer le jour ; quant à y entrer la nuit, cela dépendait uniquement du bon vouloir de Kaiba.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle eut la surprise d'y découvrir Pegasus et croisa les bras avec un air mécontent.

- Pegasus…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Si Seto te trouve je te jure que…

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas là ! coupa le vampire aux cheveux gris, qui haletait doucement, comme s'il avait couru pour venir jusque là. C'est toi que je suis venu voir !

Serenity haussa les sourcils. Aucun vampire n'avait encore formulé le vœu de s'entretenir avec elle. Elle connaissait l'aversion de son compagnon envers Pegasus, pas étonnant donc qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir…mais pourquoi elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Ton aide, répondit-il.

- Mon aide ? répéta Serenity, incrédule.

Pegasus fit un signe de tête affirmatif, et s'approcha d'elle avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds. L'inquiétude et la peur se lisaient sur son visage.

- Je t'en prie… supplia-t-il. Tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider… Tu n'es pas comme eux…

La jeune vampire recula.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-elle.

- Seto Kaiba… Il va la tuer…

Serenity écarquilla les yeux et se souvint du regard satisfait de son amant lorsqu'il était rentré le soir précédent. Prenant en pitié la détresse du vampire, elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur et posa ses petites mains sur ses épaules.

- Pegasus…calme-toi…et raconte-moi tout…

Et le vampire lui conta ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant, ses sentiments pour une humaine et l'ordre de Kaiba de la transformer en vampire le soir suivant sous peine de mort.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça… murmura Pegasus. Je suis un vampire, je devrais le faire mais je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir ce que je suis… J'aime cette femme… trop pour lui infliger ça…

Serenity fut choquée d'entendre l'un des siens parler de sentiments. Seto était intraitable sur ce sujet avec elle : pour lui, les vampires étaient le démon et le pouvoir incarnés, et tout ce qui relevait de dispositions humaines telles que la pitié, la compassion ou l'amour ne pouvait exister chez eux.

- Tout n'est que mirage Pegasus, dit Serenity, calmement. Ce que tu crois être de l'amour n'est en fait qu'une pure attirance physique pour cette fille…

- C'est faux ! s'écria-t-il, en se levant.

Serenity se redressa aussi.

- C'est la vérité ! Nous n'avons pas d'âme ! Nous ne devons pas ressentir quoique ce soit !

- C'est ce que le seigneur te répète chaque jour n'est-ce pas ? Mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux…tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… Sinon pourquoi épargnes-tu toujours les femmes et les enfants ? Pourquoi ai-je lu à l'instant une nuance de compassion pour moi sur ton visage ?

Serenity resta bouche bée face au changement d'attitude de son congénère. Si Pegasus était rêveur et doux en apparence, il savait aussi montrer son côté autoritaire et déterminé.

- Serenity… souffla Pegasus, calmé, tu n'as jamais voulu de cette vie-là…tu n'as jamais demandé à être ce que tu es… Kaiba ne t'a pas laissé le choix… quand tu étais humaine, tu étais innocente, pure, fragile…

Il s'approcha et caressa les cheveux puis le visage de la jeune fille avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue avec Seto. Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Cécilia est aussi innocente, pure et fragile que tu l'étais il y a longtemps… murmura Pegasus. Je ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse en lui offrant la vie éternelle… je ne veux pas commettre la même erreur que Seto Kaiba…

Les larmes de Serenity redoublèrent d'intensité et le vampire ne put qu'observer son beau visage rougi par des pleurs certes, mais aussi meurtri, blessé pendant de longues années par l'égoïsme de son maître et compagnon. Après un moment de silence, elle reporta son regard sur Pegasus.

- Occupe-toi de Cécilia, dit-elle. Va la chercher cette nuit, et fuyez ensemble ; partez le plus loin et le plus vite possible et ne revenez jamais. Je tâcherai de retenir Seto et de faire en sorte qu'il oublie totalement votre existence juste le temps de vous laisser fuir.

Les yeux de Pegasus s'éclairèrent et, après lui avoir murmuré un « merci », il s'en alla aussi furtivement qu'une ombre, laissant Serenity en proie à sa tristesse dans ce manoir où elle se retrouvait seule, une fois de plus.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Le soir venu, Pegasus s'introduisit discrètement chez Cecilia, où la jeune fille l'attendait sur le balcon de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son regard s'emplit de joie ; pourtant, elle ne le connaissait que depuis vingt-quatre heures seulement et ne savait rien de lui.

Le vampire rejoignit sa belle humaine et celle-ci le serra dans ses bras, inconsciente du démon qui sommeillait en lui. Pegasus lui rendit son étreinte, la regarda tendrement, avant de lui annoncer gravement :

- Cécilia… Nous devons nous en aller…

La jeune fille de dix-sept ans le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Mais…que dites-vous donc… partir ? Je ne comprends pas… bégaya-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, dit Pegasus. Votre vie est en danger, nous devons faire vite !

Elle se dégagea de lui.

- Je ne vous connais même pas…je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez, et vous me demandez de vous suivre sans poser de questions ? Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance…

Pegasus s'avança lentement vers elle, et lui prit les mains, en plongeant ses yeux ambre dans les siens. Il murmura :

- Moi je vous connais Cécilia… Chaque nuit, j'en ai appris un peu plus sur vous… et je sais que vous savez faire la différence entre ce qui est bon pour vous et ce qui ne l'est pas… Que vous dit votre cœur en cet instant ?

Elle soutint son regard, et sut qu'elle pouvait avoir foi en lui. Il semblait si froid en extérieur mais ses yeux dégageaient une intense chaleur qui ne demandait qu'à la réchauffer.

- Il me dit que vous ne me voulez aucun mal, répondit-elle.

Pegasus lui offrit un sourire, avant de se retourner, inquiet. Il regarda ensuite la jeune fille.

- Cécilia… rassemblez rapidement vos affaires… nous partons dans quelques minutes…

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre pour se changer ; en gentleman, Pegasus détourna les yeux, et préféra guetter les alentours, se demandant si Serenity avait réussi à retenir Kaiba.

Le silence était maître cette nuit ; ni le vent, ni les cris d'animaux, ni les vrombissements des véhicules humains ne troublaient cette sérénité. Sauf…

Sauf une ombre, fine et légère, se déplaçant rapidement dans les airs que Pegasus, perdu dans sa rêverie, n'avait pas remarquée…

L'ombre se posa à terre, et rampa lentement vers la villa puis escalada sans peine les colonnes de marbre qui soutenaient le balcon. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour tirer Pegasus de ses songes.

_- Tu es vraiment stupide…_

Le vampire sursauta et se retourna vivement, la terreur s'emparant de lui alors qu'il découvrait Seto Kaiba debout en équilibre sur la rambarde du balcon, observant son pathétique congénère avec son visage de démon transpercée par deux grands yeux jaunes qui lançaient des éclairs de fureur. Il était plus menaçant que jamais et semblait sur le point de commettre un massacre.

- Croyais-tu vraiment que tu réussirais à me cacher tes plans ? siffla-t-il d'un voix courroucée.

L'autre tremblait de peur, et recula le plus loin qu'il le pouvait. À ce moment-là, Cecilia reparut sur le balcon.

- J'ai fini de…

Mais elle s'interrompit en apercevant Seto et sa forme vampirique. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur.

- CECILIA ! RENTREZ DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE ! hurla Pegasus.

La jeune fille tourna vivement les talons pour se réfugier à l'intérieur de la villa, mais il était trop tard, car Seto se téléporta sur le chemin de la jeune fille et l'agrippa fermement par la taille, regroupant ses frêles bras dans son dos avant de la placer devant lui, ses canines juste au-dessus de son cou.

_- Dors…_

Et aussitôt la jeune fille plongea dans un profond sommeil, toujours soutenue par Kaiba qui se léchait les lèvres avec avidité. Le vampire aux cheveux gris regarda avec horreur sa belle à la merci de son maître.

- Et bien Pegasus, lança-t-il avec un air mauvais, on dirait que tu as perdu ta langue…

- Ne lui… ne lui faites pas de mal…balbutia-t-il, en tentant d'approcher.

- Reste où tu es, sale petite vermine ! prévint Seto. Ou je risque de devenir vraiment très méchant !

Pegasus stoppa net.

- Regardez-moi ça, fit Kaiba, dégoûté. Un vampire prêt à tout pour préserver l'humanité d'une stupide mortelle… quitte à faire appel à la propre compagne de son seigneur pour y parvenir…

L'autre vampire frissonna ; cela signifiait que Serenity avait échoué…

- Oh oui, elle a échoué, répéta Seto, qui avait lu dans son esprit. C'est d'ailleurs ses pensées qui l'ont trahie…cette honte des vampires a osé me mentir, moi, celui sans qui elle serait déjà morte, celui qui lui a fait cadeau de la vie éternelle ! Dès l'instant où je suis rentré ce soir, j'ai senti une odeur de mensonge dans l'air, et je n'ai pas tardé à en découvrir la nature !

Des éclats de voix retentirent à l'intérieur de la villa ; les parents de Cécilia avaient été réveillés par les cris de leur fille et ceux de Pegasus. Les yeux de Kaiba étincelèrent de cruauté.

_- Clodate…_

Aussitôt la fenêtre de la chambre se ferma avec un grand bruit…

_- Stop…_

… et l'agitation des parents de la jeune fille cessa aussitôt, signe que ces derniers avaient été figés par le sort de Kaiba.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, Pegasus, tu vas faire ce que tu aurais déjà dû faire depuis longtemps !

Il lui présenta le cou de la jeune fille.

- Cette peau est si blanche…si tendre… susurra Seto. Laisse ton envie de la goûter te submerger…et sombre ainsi dans les ténèbres en devenant mon plus fidèle serviteur…

Pegasus effleura la nuque de Cecilia avec ses longs doigts fins, irrésistiblement attiré par son charme et avec l'envie, en effet, d'y planter ses canines de démon. Il n'avait qu'à pencher la tête…juste à faire un tout petit geste…un tout petit mouvement et elle serait à lui. Il imaginait déjà la douceur de son sang, son onctuosité… ce ne pouvait être qu'un agréable moment…

Mais son désir physique avait trouvé plus fort ; ses émotions, son amour pour elle, submergèrent son cœur. Alors, après avoir longuement hésité, il recula en secouant la tête et provoqua aussitôt la colère de Kaiba.

- Très bien, grogna celui-ci. Alors elle va mourir… quel dommage de gâcher une pareille merveille… mais tu l'auras voulu…

Pegasus s'horrifia alors que Seto s'apprêtait à transpercer la peau de la jeune fille avec ses canines. Le vampire aux cheveux gris tenta une action désespérée en essayant de se jeter sur Kaiba, mais celui-ci l'immobilisa d'un simple geste.

La sentence était sur le point d'être rendue, quand une ombre s'interposa devant Seto.

- NON !

Serenity se tenait devant son compagnon, et, pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire, elle avait pris sa forme démoniaque, dont les yeux ne ressemblaient plus en rien à ceux qu'elle avait en temps normal. Ses pupilles orange traduisaient sa colère, une colère enfouie au plus profond d'elle depuis longtemps, et qu'elle venait de libérer.

Seto fut surpris, mais ne lâcha pas sa proie pour autant.

- Serenity… retourne au manoir, tu en as fait assez ! siffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper de ton cas, mais ton tour viendra !

- Relâche-là ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Hmmm…

Le visage de Kaiba reprit sa forme normale, mais n'en demeura pas moins menaçant.

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter, alors que tu m'as trahie pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui…

- Parce que je suis fière de t'avoir affronté, parce que je ne veux pas que cette fille subisse le même sort que moi…parce que tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! lança-t-elle, plus qu'irritée.

Seto haussa les sourcils, la rage s'insinuant en lui, et jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté vers Pegasus avant d'abaisser son regard sur Cécilia toujours dans ses bras, puis de le reporter sur Serenity. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, la jeune fille osant défier son regard bleu de glace. Puis sans prévenir, Kaiba laissa tomber le corps de Cécilia, vers lequel Pegasus se précipita, et plaqua Serenity contre le mur de la villa, une main encerclant solidement le cou de la jeune fille.

- Un égoïste ! UN EGOISTE ? hurla-t-il.

Avec la force d'un seul bras il souleva Serenity du sol. Le visage de la jeune fille redevint normal, aussi doux que celui d'un ange…

- Je t'ai donné la vie éternelle, siffla-t-il. Je me suis encombré de toi et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies… tu n'es qu'une ingrate, je t'ai libérée de ta nature humaine, faible et apeurée…

La jeune fille, plaquée contre le dur marbre qui commençait à lui faire mal, ne se laissa pas démonter :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? dit-elle. Que je suis devenue plus forte depuis que je suis un vampire… mon âme n'est pas complètement partie Seto…elle est encore là, je la sens en moi… des fragments de mon humanité ont survécu au démon qui s'est introduit dans mon corps…

- Tais-toi !

- Que feras-tu sinon ? Tu ne peux pas m'étrangler car je ne respire plus… Je suis morte, à cause de toi… quand tu m'as faite, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, tu n'as pas cherché à savoir si je méritais vraiment de devenir ainsi…

- Je fais ce que bon me semble ! s'écria-t-il, de plus en plus impatient.

- Alors tu vas tuer cette fille ? Ou bien vas-tu la transformer et commettre la même erreur qu'avec moi ? Son cœur est trop pur pour être corrompu…_Laisse-la_ s'en aller… _Laisse-les_ s'en aller… _Laisse_ parler les fragments de ton âme qui demeurent en toi…

C'était la phrase à ne pas prononcer. Seto l'écrasa entre lui et le mur, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de la jeune fille, jusqu'à en faire couler le sang.

- JE N'AI AUCUNE EMOTION ! AUCUN SENTIMENT ! AUCUNE ÂME ! rugit-il, avant de la frapper, l'envoyant à terre.

Puis, dans une fureur incontrôlée, il se saisit de Cécilia, toujours endormie, et s'apprêta à la mordre, comme pour prouver à Serenity qu'il n'avait plus rien d'humain en lui. Mais il entendit des sanglots provenant de la jeune vampire, toujours au sol, et qui ne le regardait pas. Il tenta désespérément de les ignorer ; cependant, un sournois sentiment de culpabilité remonta dans ses veines, lui traversant tout le corps et l'empêchant d'avoir les idées claires.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… je me sens si mal à l'aise… pourquoi ? »**

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur la nuque découverte de Cécilia ; sa pâle et douce figure et ses longs et bouclés cheveux d'or ne pouvaient que l'inciter à la dégustation ; mais une fois de plus, les pleurs de Serenity à quelques pas de lui continrent son action.

**« Je n'y arrive pas… quel est ce sentiment, quelle est cette chose qui me fait tant douter ? »**

_« Les fragments de ton âme… »_ résonnèrent les paroles de sa compagne dans sa tête.

Il hurla intérieurement pour se défaire de ses émotions naissantes, mais en vain, car ses canines se rétractèrent lentement. Furieux, il jeta Cécilia sur Pegasus surpris qui l'attrapa tant bien que mal, et alla relever brutalement Serenity, dont le visage était envahi de larmes. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Seto venait d'épargner la vie de l'humaine, elle eut un léger sourire, mais Kaiba lui administra un violent soufflet.

- J'ai épargné tes "amis" chère Serenity, sûrement parce que je suis dans un jour de bonté, mais sache que dès que nous serons rentrés, je règlerai mes comptes avec toi…et crois-moi, tu vas vite regretter de m'avoir trahi !

Dans ses yeux, une lueur haineuse transperça le corps de la jeune fille, tandis que cette dernière s'effrayait du venin contenu dans la voix de son compagnon.

- Quant à toi ! s'écria Kaiba, en se tournant vers Pegasus qui tenait sa belle endormie. Je te conseille de quitter cette région au plus vite, car tu n'imagines pas combien j'aimerais te voir mourir dans les pires souffrances…

Pegasus frémit, prit promptement Cecilia dans ses bras, et disparut dans la nuit, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil empli de gratitude vers Serenity. Celle-ci se débattit pour échapper à l'emprise de Kaiba. Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte, la faisant gémir, puis de la regarder avec dégoût. Ses ultimes paroles firent trembler la jeune vampire, qui nota avec horreur la voix de son compagnon, plus que jamais empreinte de sadisme et de cruauté.

_- À nous deux maintenant… Serenity…_

o

o

* * *

o

o

Note 1 : Un long chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, sûrement le chapitre le plus dur que j'ai jamais écrit...

Note 2 : Il y en a qui n'ont pas compris donc malheureusement je dois me charger d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle : Yami est **_mort _**lol. Il est mort, car il s'est suicidé devant la tombe d'Anzu à la fin de "la Nuit de Samhain II". Ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire trop subtil lol. Mais je vous rassure, Yami n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui.

**Prochainement :** 六 _Roku_ : _Ère dépressive_

_(La date d'update de ce chapitre - où ça va enfin bouger :-) - est incertaine ; si vous avez vu mes explications sur mon profil, vous savez pourquoi...)_

o

o


	7. 六 Ère dépressive

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

_**La Nuit de Samhain III**_

六 _Roku : Ère dépressive_

* * *

o

o

_Cinquante ans plus tard_

_2113_

o

o

Le manoir, jadis si impérial, était devenu aussi sombre et funeste qu'un cimetière. Tout tombait en ruine, du toit jusqu'aux fondations souterraines. Et pourtant, il tenait encore debout.

Cinquante années s'étaient écoulées, mais cela ne représentait qu'une minuscule heure dans une vie de vampire. Généralement. Car dans la situation présente, les goules, qui avaient tous fini par élire domicile au manoir, trouvaient le temps plutôt long. Leur maître Seto Kaiba, autrefois si entreprenant et avide de nouvelles expériences, ne voulait plus entendre parler de voyages. Et ce, depuis qu'il avait enfermé Serenity une pièce de la bâtisse au deuxième étage. Elle y était prisonnière depuis cinquante années. Après l'affaire Pegasus-Cecilia, Kaiba l'avait ramenée au manoir, furieux, et l'avait battue et torturée pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que sa colère l'empêche même de frapper.

Les autres vampires avaient eu vent de la combine de la jeune fille avec Pegasus, et considéraient cela comme une trahison ; la majorité d'entre eux avaient clamé haut et fort ce qu'ils pensaient déjà tout bas depuis un petit moment : il fallait se débarrasser de Serenity. Ils avaient payé leur audace de leur vie, et c'est ainsi qu'une vingtaine de vampires avaient été éliminés par Seto Kaiba en l'espace de quelques nuits, réduisant du même coup le clan à une petite dizaine d'individus, qui, sans l'admettre, doutaient fortement de la crédibilité de Seto.

Ce dernier s'en moquait ; sa compagne n'avait pas quitté le manoir depuis cinquante ans. Les premières années, il la rejoignait souvent, à l'abri des regards de tous. Que faisaient-ils ensemble ? Connaissant les désirs et envies de Kaiba, une partie de la réponse pouvait être éclairée… Mais il passait parfois la journée entière dans la pièce, n'en ressortant qu'au coucher du soleil. Certains avançaient la théorie que Kaiba dormait avec sa belle, dont il parlait pourtant avec dédain à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Mais plus les années passèrent, plus les visites de Seto se firent rares. S'était-il lassée d'elle ? Ou bien Serenity ne voulait-elle plus de lui ?

À ce jour, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Avant de regagner ses appartements ce soir-là, Seto passa devant la porte de la pièce où il avait enfermé Serenity. Il s'arrêta devant et soupira. Il avait refusé de laisser les regrets l'envahir ; si Serenity n'avait pas été spéciale pour lui, nul doute qu'il l'aurait tuée depuis longtemps. Mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait.

- Serenity… appela-t-il doucement.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il n'insista pas, et tourna les talons pour retourner à ses appartements. Une ombre se glissa derrière lui.

_- Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi…_ lui murmura-t-elle.

Il se retourna et fit face à une jeune femme aux cheveux longs d'un noir de jais et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Son corps, légèrement halé, n'était recouvert que d'une simple nuisette noire faite de dentelle et de soie. La manière dont elle regardait Seto révélait tout de son désir.

- Pas ce soir, Isis… répondit Seto, maussade, en passant devant elle.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas à ce refus. Elle savait comment faire pour le faire céder. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait lui-même transformée vingt ans plus tôt ? Leurs sangs s'étaient mêlés ce jour-là, et pendant des années, Isis avait attendu de revivre la même expérience. La patience avait fini par payer. Lassé de ne plus pouvoir partager la couche de Serenity, Seto s'était abandonné dans les bras de la jeune femme bronzée et ils étaient amants depuis maintenant trois mois.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, effleura la nuque de Kaiba avec ses lèvres. Le vampire s'arrêta, et frissonna malgré lui. Il se retourna brusquement et se jeta sauvagement sur Isis en l'embrassant avec férocité. Elle sourit, sachant qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois gagné la bataille.

Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Isis était aussi entreprenante que Serenity était réservée. La jeune femme se débarrassa rapidement de sa nuisette, révélant un corps parfait que Seto s'empressa de goûter, avec une violence sans pareil. Il la mordit en plusieurs endroits, faisant hurler Isis de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Lorsque Kaiba fut nu à son tour, ils satisfirent leur désir rapidement, et en moins de dix minutes, ce fut terminé. Seto se releva, et se rhabilla avec un air impassible sous le regard d'Isis, plus que comblée. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, quand elle alla vers lui, complètement nue, et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Quand pourrons-nous passer une nuit ensemble ? murmura-t-elle.

Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder.

- Cela n'arrivera pas Isis. C'était la dernière fois.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois Seto… Mais la vérité est que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi… Quand comprendras-tu que je te suis entièrement dévouée, et que je n'attends que tu te décides à me faire reine…

À peine ces paroles fielleuses prononcées, Seto se jeta sur elle avec fureur en enserrant son cou d'une poigne extraordinaire. Avec la force d'un seul bras, il la souleva sans difficulté.

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Isis… J'ai déjà une reine, et je ne compte pas m'en séparer… gronda-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire mauvais, sans aucune peur.

- Une reine que je n'ai jamais vue et qui t'est complètement inutile… Tu devrais la tuer, ce serait mieux pour toi et pour nous tous…

Il la jeta au sol violemment, sortit un pieu de sa poche et la menaça. Elle ricana de plus belle, tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait abondamment de son épaule.

- Tu as besoin de moi Seto… Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas ; tu ne peux pas te passer de moi car je t'apporte ce que Serenity ne te donne plus depuis longtemps…

Kaiba eut un grognement, sa colère s'intensifiant en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Il préféra mettre fin à cette situation et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Isis, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. Pour apaiser ses tourments, il quitta la maison et se retrouva à errer dans les rues. Où était passé le grand vampire qui terrorisait jadis les humains ? Cela faisait plus de cinquante ans qu'il n'avait pas quitté cette ville. Au départ, il pouvait encore trouver des occupations en organisant des chasses. Mais les hommes fuyaient cet endroit maudit, et la ville était devenue le repère de multiples démons parmi lesquels survivaient quelques humains qui n'avaient pas les moyens de s'enfuir.

La nourriture était de plus en plus rare, et il lui fallait souvent se contenter de sang animal. Malgré cela, il ne voulait pas partir. Longtemps il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il se plaisait dans cet endroit, mais maintenant, le mirage avait bel et bien disparu : la seule chose qui le retenait encore ici, c'était Serenity. Pourtant, il n'avait qu'un geste à faire, et il serait libéré. Il pouvait profiter de son sommeil, et l'éliminer. Mais il ne le faisait pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Un bruit éveilla son attention et il prêta l'oreille. Il eut la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Mais lorsque le silence redevint maître des environs, cette sensation s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Après avoir chassé quelques animaux, il revient au manoir, et vit une petite lumière émaner de la pièce où était enfermée Serenity. Il soupira, et décida de rendre visite à la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des mois ; arrivé devant la porte, il frappa, et, comme il s'y attendait, personne ne lui répondit. Il avait toujours respecté le silence de Serenity mais là, il n'y tint plus et se transforma en ombre pour entrer.

La jeune fille se tenait devant la fenêtre ; un charme magique l'empêchait de s'échapper par là. Elle tourna la tête lorsque Seto reprit sa forme humaine, mais n'eut pas plus de réaction, et reporta son regard vers l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas changé ; elle était toujours aussi belle ; cependant sa beauté était ridée par la tristesse et les épreuves des années passées.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Seto fasse un pas vers elle. Sa voix l'arrêta.

- N'y pense pas Kaiba, murmura-t-elle. Huit mois que j'ai décidé de te tester, et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'inquiètes de mon silence.

Seto haussa les sourcils. Un test ?

- Oui, un test, acquiesça la jeune fille en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. Pas très concluant d'ailleurs.

Il remarqua pour la première fois ses petits poings serrés. Il resta silencieux.

- Va rejoindre cette femme, elle n'attend que ça ! lança-t-elle, en tentant de masquer son dédain et sa jalousie.

- Isis ne représente rien pour moi, dit Kaiba, calmement.

- Alors pourquoi suis-je encore ici ? demanda Serenity.

- Tu es ici parce que tu l'as mérité, répliqua Seto, sèchement.

Elle ricana.

- Cinquante ans passés ici pour avoir aidé quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas un peu trop sévère ?

Cette conversation n'avait jamais été évoquée entre eux, même du temps où Seto passait encore ses nuits avec la jeune fille.

Pris au dépourvu, le vampire se tut. Il semblait avoir profondément changé, son autorité n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- Alors, pourquoi Seto ? insista Serenity. Pourquoi me gardes-tu ici enfermée ?

- Tu l'as mérité, répéta Seto, d'une voix peu convaincue.

- Huh ! Moi je sais pourquoi ! dit la jeune fille.

Il resta enraciné au sol, tandis que Serenity se rapprochait de lui.

- Et je vais te dire, lui murmura-t-elle, que ce n'est pas le fait que tu m'aies battue ou d'être retenue prisonnière ici qui me rend malheureuse… c'est le fait de ne plus être avec toi qui me déchire le cœur.

Il eut un sursaut, qu'il tenta de dissimuler à sa compagne, en vain.

- Seto… Je sais que tu ressens la même chose…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et c'est avec urgence qu'il lui rendit son étreinte, qui lui avait tant manqué. Il se pencha sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, et l'embrassa doucement ; celle-ci fut surprise de la douceur du vampire. Après un long baiser, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Permets-moi de rester cette nuit. J'ai besoin de toi, Serenity…

Jamais elle n'avait encore entendu de supplique de sa part ; il semblait désemparé.

- Je… commença-t-elle.

BANG !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, et Seto s'écarta précipitamment de Serenity pour aller à la fenêtre.

Le bruit d'une arme à feu venait de retentir juste devant le manoir.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Au même moment, un vampire aux cheveux gris-blanc vêtu d'un long manteau rouge jetait avec rage son vieux pistolet sur le bitume fissuré.

- Maudite arme ! jura-t-il. Ça m'apprendra à conserver ces reliques !

Tout juste si le pistolet ne lui avait pas explosé au nez. Un autre vampire accourut vers lui.

- Seigneur Bakura ! On dirait que ça s'active là-dedans !

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de la créature.

- Bon, au moins ils ont entendu… Parfait… Vincent, positionne-toi derrière le manoir avec les autres ! Et agis selon le plan !

- Maître… ne serait-il pas plus prudent que quelqu'un reste avec vous ? Ce Seto Kaiba est très puissant…

Il croisa les bras en direction de la bâtisse, avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui… Et il n'est pas si fort que ça…

Vincent n'insista pas et se retira, laissant Bakura seul devant le portail.

_« Car je connais son point faible… »_

o

o

* * *

o

o

- Seto, sois prudent ! s'écria Serenity, en se jetant dans ses bras, sous l'œil désapprobateur des autres vampires et surtout d' Isis, qui venait tout juste de faire connaissance avec sa rivale.

Dans le hall, le vampire s'apprêtait à s'élancer au-dehors. Il la serra brièvement en retour et relâcha son étreinte.

- Bakura doit être éliminé ! répliqua-t-il. J'ignore comment cette vermine nous a retrouvés mais je ne compte pas le laisser s'échapper cette fois-ci !

Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers la petite dizaine de vampires toujours à sa solde.

- Eliminez-les tous ! lança-t-il. Je m'occupe de Bakura !

Il hésita un instant, puis se décida à continuer :

- Isis ! Occupe-toi de la reine et assure-toi de sa sécurité !

La mine de la jeune femme se renfrogna tandis que les yeux de Serenity lui lançaient un regard noir. Kaiba ne sut pas s'il avait fait le bon choix, mais Isis était selon lui la personne en qui il pouvait avoir le plus confiance… bien qu'elle lui avait suggéré de tuer Serenity quelques heures plus tôt. Il accorda un ultime regard à cette dernière et partit à la rencontre de Bakura.

Son ombre se glissa dans la rue, et il reprit forme humaine à quelques mètres de l'intrus. Il toisa Bakura dédaigneusement.

- Ah ! fit-il, amusé. Nous nous retrouvons enfin, Seto Kaiba !

- Pour ton plus grand malheur ! répliqua ce dernier. Je ne compte pas te rater cette fois-ci !

- Toujours aussi belliqueux à ce que je vois ? Cette attitude finira par te perdre ! Sache que j'ai eu vent de tes problèmes ces dernières années. Tu n'as plus l'air aussi crédible qu'avant…

Kaiba eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Flatté que ma vie de mort t'intéresse à ce point… Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour parler de moi donc…

_- Stop…_

Aussitôt, le corps de Seto se retrouva figé ; seules ses lèvres et ses pupilles pouvaient encore bouger. Bakura venait de lui lancer le sort d'immobilisation que Kaiba se croyait le seul à posséder. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Bakura s'avançait vers lui.

- On dirait que tu es surpris Kaiba ? Et oui… Tu n'es pas le seul vampire à posséder quelques talents cachés… je pensais que tu t'en serais douté suite à notre première rencontre…

- Qui…qui es-tu ? demanda Seto, d'une voix saccadée.

- Un vampire tout comme toi, répondit Bakura avec un sourire ironique. Mais peut-être que tu voulais dire « D'où est-ce que je viens ? » ?

Kaiba essaya en vain d'échapper à l'emprise de son adversaire, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le tuer tout de suite.

- Il est inutile de te débattre Seto, dit Bakura. Même si ton esprit est puissant, tu ne peux te libérer de ce sort. Tu n'en as pas les moyens, contrairement à moi…

- Ordure ! lança Kaiba.

D'un geste Bakura fit léviter Seto, et l'envoya valser contre le tronc d'un des rares arbres qui bordaient encore la rue. Kaiba fut sonné, et Bakura alla s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Bon… Finie la plaisanterie, dit-il. J'aurais aimé discuter d'une petite chose avec toi. Des trucs de vampires supérieurs, tu vois le genre ?

Kaiba essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, mais le charme l'empêchait encore de se relever ; il dut se contenter de rester assis, adossé à l'arbre, impuissant.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, fit Bakura, satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda rageusement Seto.

- Et bien, il semblerait que nous soyons dotés du même pouvoir –même si le mien est bien plus puissant que le tien- et que nous ayons donc un ami commun… Enfin, l'expression appropriée est plutôt « que nous avions » car tu t'en es débarrassé il y a longtemps…

Kaiba lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je veux parler de Yami bien sûr, poursuivit Bakura. Ton pouvoir ne peut provenir que de lui.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et alors ça change tout, mon cher Kaiba ! Car tu es désormais un ennemi que je ne peux négliger !

Le vampire impuissant eut un rictus.

- Il y a deux minutes, tu disais que tu étais plus puissant que moi…

- Tu as raison, dit Bakura, sans ciller. J'espère justement que tes performances vont s'améliorer mon cher Seto, car voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas trouvé d'adversaire à ma taille. Et pour quelqu'un qui vit depuis mille ans, c'est vraiment très ennuyeux…

Kaiba fut surpris.

- Mille ans… Tu as bien connu Yami n'est-ce pas ?

Il approuva avec un regard malicieux avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de Seto :

- Mieux… Je l'ai engendré !

Bakura se releva ensuite, pour constater l'effet de sa révélation sur Kaiba ; le visage de celui-ci était noyé dans la stupeur.

- Je te tuerai ! fit Seto, en serrant les poings.

Bakura haussa les épaules.

- Dans ta situation, ça risque d'être difficile… D'autant plus que tu as un sérieux problème… Tu refuses tout sentiment humain…

- Les vampires n'ont pas de sentiments ! s'écria Kaiba.

- Oh si, ils en ont ! Toi-même tu en as ! Ces sentiments font partie de nous et à vrai dire, mon objectif en venant ici cette nuit était de te le prouver. À l'heure qu'il est, je pense que je dois avoir réussi…

Il dirigea son regard vers le manoir, qui semblait silencieux. Seto s'horrifia. Il venait de comprendre. Tout cela n'était qu'une diversion.

**« Serenity ! »**

Bakura ricana, alors que Kaiba se muait en une ombre pour se diriger vers le manoir. Le vampire aux cheveux blancs le suivit du regard, amusé.

- Trop tard Seto, murmura-t-il. Peut-être qu'après cela tu vas comprendre… Car il est amusant de voir que tu as réussi à te libérer de mon emprise à la simple pensée de ta dulcinée et à l'acceptation de tes sentiments pour elle juste l'espace d'une seconde…

_« Et je n'ai pas fini de t'enseigner des leçons... »_

Il éclata de rire, et s'évanouit dans l'obscurité.

Deux secondes suffirent à Kaiba pour arriver au manoir, où il ne put que constater des traces de lutte et la disparition de plusieurs de ses congénères. Paniqué, il alla dans la chambre de Serenity qu'il trouva vide. Aucune trace de sa compagne, ni d'Isis.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il était incapable d'avoir un raisonnement cohérent. Elle n'était pas morte, sinon il l'aurait senti.

Alors qu'il redescendait les escaliers de l'immense bâtisse, Eihiko parut sur le seuil de l'entrée. Il avait réussi à se traîner jusque là malgré ses multiples brûlures. Kaiba se précipita sur lui, mais il n'eut pas besoin de lui intimer l'ordre de parler.

- Maître, murmura Eihiko. Je suis désolé… J'ai failli… Ils l'ont enlevée… Ils ont enlevé notre reine…

o

o

* * *

o

o

Note 1 : Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard ; j'espère être plus régulière à l'avenir. Merci de votre soutien.

Note 2 : Le prénom de Vincent provient du jeu vidéo Final Fantasy 7... Dans ce jeu Vincent est... un vampire !

**Prochainement : **_七 Shichi : __Ère du soupir_

o

o


	8. 七 Ère du soupir

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

_七 __Shichi : Ère du soupir_

* * *

o

o

_  
- Maître, murmura Eihiko, je suis désolé… Ils l'ont enlevée… Ils ont enlevé notre reine…_

Seto eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine. La fureur s'empara de lui, il saisit le pauvre Eihiko par le col.

- Où sont-ils allés ? rugit-il. Parle !

Malheureusement, le vampire était bien trop amoché pour s'en remettre ; ses brûlures étant trop graves, son corps se décomposa et il tomba en poussière sous les yeux de Kaiba. Celui-ci frappa le sol violemment. Il resta un moment immobile, devant les restes d'Eihiko, à tenter de comprendre le pourquoi et le comment. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que des pas derrière lui ne se fassent entendre.

Kaiba ne bougea pas d'un pouce ; son esprit venait de comprendre.

- Personne ne savait où nous nous trouvions, dit-il d'un calme terrifiant, sans se retourner. Quelqu'un m'a trahi… et ce quelqu'un est forcément une personne qui avait assez de cran pour me défier… n'est-ce pas… Isis ?

Il se retourna face à la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui, la tête basse. Seto ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer, se jeta sur elle et la plaqua violemment contre un mur. Les yeux du vampire avaient viré au rouge, gonflés par l'afflux du sang sous l'effet de la colère. Il avait pris sa forme démoniaque, forme qu'il n'avait pas pris depuis bien longtemps.

_- Où sont-ils allés ?_

Isis ne répondit pas, manquant d'air ; ses bras tentèrent d'ôter les mains qui enserraient son cou. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

**« Isis, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ma fureur est grande. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà tuée… mais j'ai encore besoin de toi… Où sont-ils allés ? »**

_« Tu as besoin de moi Seto… tu as…toujours eu besoin de moi… »_

REPONDS-MOI !

Il avait vraiment hurlé, laissant échapper sa douleur. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie de démon. La peur n'était-elle pas un sentiment étranger pour un vampire ?

- Tu…tu veux que je te dise pourquoi… pourquoi j'ai fait ça…je vais te le dire…elle n'était qu'un boulet…même les vers sont plus utiles qu'elle…

Kaiba saisit un fragment d'un miroir brisé dans la bataille, et le planta sèchement dans le bras gauche d'Isis. Celle-ci hurla.

_- Je répète : où sont-ils allés ?_

La jeune femme avait peur bien qu'elle tentait de le masquer. L'aura qui émanait de lui était puissante et emplie de rage et de haine.

- Nous aurions pu être heureux, nous aurions pu…. AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG !

Seto avait planté un pieu dans son abdomen, faisant en sorte d'éviter le cœur de justesse.

_- Isis, je peux recommencer ceci autant de fois que je le veux… jusqu'à percer ton corps de trous… jusqu'à ce que ton cœur se détache lentement du reste de tes organes…une mort lente et douloureuse t'attend… Réponds-moi et je ferai en sorte d'abréger tes souffrances…_

Jamais la jeune vampire ne se serait doutée de jusqu'où son maître pouvait aller. Son regard si plein d'assurance avait disparu ; l'horreur l'avait submergée.

- La prison…la prison du centre…c'est là que j'ai été le voir… c'est là qu'il est… c'est tout ce que je sais…

Elle ne mentait pas ; il l'avait lu dans son esprit. Il n'y avait pu voir que cette parcelle de sincérité noyée sous des limbes de mensonges et de terreur. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre d'elle. Il la tuerait en temps voulu.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, ordonna-t-il en reprenant forme humaine.

Il arracha le bris de glace de sa chair qui la maintenait prisonnière du mur, et la prit brusquement par le bras.

- Mais je…

- Tu vas m'y conduire ! coupa-t-il.

Il lui intima l'ordre de quitter la bâtisse ; avant de sortir, il brisa la vitrine au-dessus de la cheminée qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'attaque. Il y sortit un katana dont le fourreau était noir et orné de dorures représentant des dragons. Kaiba découvrit la lame qu'il contenait, une lame tranchante, préservée du temps, et prête à accomplir son œuvre.

**« Bakura… Je vais te tuer ! »**

o

o

* * *

o

o

_La dite prison, justement…_

o

o

- Pas mal comme endroit… un endroit comme je les aime ! Je me répète, mais la déco est un peu sobre…

Bakura venait de débarquer dans le vieux bâtiment, suivi de quelques vampires. Il se retourna et guetta l'entrée de Serenity, encadrée par deux créatures. Son beau visage était couvert d'hématomes, qui commençaient déjà à s'estomper mais qui témoignaient de la résistance de la jeune fille. Elle était faible, mais consciente.

Le puissant vampire s'approcha de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux et fit signe à ses serviteurs de la lâcher.

- Bien… Je comprends l'intérêt que ce cher Kaiba te porte…

Il se pencha pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, susurra-t-il, en effleurant ses joues avec sa main.

Elle lui lança un regard dégoûté, en le repoussant violemment ; Bakura rit de sa témérité. Puis il se tourna vers l'une des geôles de la pièce.

- Enfermez-la dans la cage ! Quelque chose me dit que Seto Kaiba ne sera pas long à nous retrouver… Je lui réserve un accueil dont il se souviendra !

Poussée de force dans la minuscule cellule, tout juste égayée par une fenêtre avec barreaux qui prenait presque toute la largeur du mur, Serenity lança, alors que les grilles se refermaient sur elle :

- Seto vous tuera tous ! Tu vas payer très cher, Bakura… et Isis est sûrement en train de faire les frais sa trahison ! Tu subiras le même sort qu'elle !

Bakura ricana.

- Je ne crois pas… Ton Kaiba a besoin d'Isis pour venir jusqu'ici… D'ailleurs, sais-tu pourquoi elle l'a trahi ?

- Huh, pour prendre ma place !

Il s'approcha de la geôle.

- Pas seulement, ma chère Serenity. Isis ne souhaite que le pouvoir, même un imbécile aurait compris cela. Elle est déterminée à se rapprocher de Kaiba pour mieux le duper par la suite. Tu constituais un obstacle…

Serenity serra les dents.

- Qu'as-tu à gagner là-dedans ?

- Hmmm… Pas grand-chose à vrai dire… Kaiba est faible, il ne représente pas un danger pour moi…pour l'instant. Et puis, les querelles pour le pouvoir interne sont d'un ennui… Disons que je rends service à ton Seto…

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'écria la jeune vampire.

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas compris Serenity, poursuivit-il. Ton rôle ne se limite pas à celui de simple otage ; tu es celle qui va tout changer !

La jeune fille remarqua la lueur maléfique dans les yeux du vampire.

- Que…que veux-tu dire ? balbutia-t-elle.

Les autres vampires qui observaient la situation ricanèrent.

- Tu vois cette cellule ? reprit Bakura. Elle est orientée précisément à l'Est, et la fenêtre donne pile sur l'endroit où le soleil va se lever. Comme on ne peut pas dire que la surface soit grande, cette petite fenêtre suffira à éclairer les moindres recoins de cette geôle, du sol au plafond. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?

Serenity battit en arrière, horrifiée, et porta son regard à travers la fenêtre, à travers laquelle la nuit était encore profonde.

- Tu as encore le temps, précisa Bakura. Disons… une petite heure. Bon, excuse-moi mais je vais maintenant aller rejoindre l'un de mes amis. Prie le Seigneur pour que ton amant vienne te tirer de là… Suis-je bête… Dieu ne vient pas en aide aux vampires !

Tandis que Bakura montait les escaliers qui menaient aux étages, ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire monstre, et Serenity se recroquevilla au fond de sa cellule ; le compte à rebours venait de commencer : le temps était maintenant son ennemi.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Pendant ce temps, Kaiba parcourait la ville. Il aurait pu aller plus vite, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Isis s'échapper. Il avait donc délaissé sa forme d'ombre pour la surveiller de près. De toute façon, il comptait s'en débarrasser dès qu'il aurait retrouvé Serenity.

La jeune femme, elle, le suivait la tête basse, consciente que son sort était désormais scellé. Mais quelque chose la réconfortait : Serenity serait morte à l'aube.

Seto se figea au beau milieu d'une avenue déserte ; il venait de ressentir la peur, une peur démesurée. Cette peur émanait de Serenity.

**« C'est impossible, les vampires ne peuvent… »**

Mais il interrompit aussitôt cette réflexion mentale quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur lui aussi. Ce que ressentait Serenity à ce moment-là était si effrayant que lui-même le ressentait. Elle était en grand danger. Cependant, il pouvait retrouver sa compagne rien qu'à ce qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment. Il n'avait donc plus besoin d'Isis.

La jeune femme le sentit ; elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Kaiba.

- Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour notre clan, dit-elle, tremblante.

- Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues et me trahir, dit Seto avec calme.

- Tu t'es laissé corrompre par cette fille ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as toi-même trahi ton rang ! Les vampires n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de sentiments !

Elle avait touché le point sensible qui le faisait démarrer au quart de tour. Il se téléporta derrière elle, son visage démoniaque découvert par la colère, et la saisit à la gorge avant de lui planter trois pieux dans le thorax, de sorte à briser les artères qui maintenaient son cœur aux autres organes ; il la condamnait à souffrir atrocement.

**« Mes sentiments ne concernent que moi… »** lui dit-il mentalement, se surprenant à penser des mots pareils.

Le beau visage de la jeune femme se dessécha ; elle tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre. Elle gémissait. La douleur était immense. Elle sentait son cœur se détacher lentement du reste de ses organes, elle se sentait se décomposer de l'intérieur ; et lorsque plus aucune veine ne serait connectée à ses ventricules et oreillettes, elle disparaîtrait.

- Nous aurions…nous aurions pu…régner… tous les…tous les deux… se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle cracha du sang ; ses yeux se révulsèrent. Seto s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, son visage impassible et dépourvu de la moindre émotion.

- Le pouvoir Isis… est indivisible… murmura-t-il.

La dernière artère se brisa ; la jeune femme lui lança un dernier regard horrifié, et se désintégra, laissant un petit tas de poussière sur le sol. Seto se releva et le regarda dédaigneusement.

**« Isis… Ta beauté m'avait aveuglé… Je ne referai pas la même erreur ! »**

Cette fois, il ne perdit pas de temps : se métamorphosant en ombre, il n'eut plus qu'à se laisser guider par la peur que ressentait_ sa_ Serenity.

Dehors, il traînait encore quelques clochards qui n'avaient pas peur de la nuit et de ses dangers. Les sentiments de Seto le conduisirent à la prison. Les barreaux des fenêtres semblaient vermoulus ; en réalité ils étaient encore très solides. Les portes de la bâtisse étaient défoncées. C'était encore un véritable refuge pour criminels… d'une certaine manière…

Kaiba entra par l'entrée principale. Comme il s'y était préparé, Bakura l'attendait, assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés. Derrière lui, debout, un autre vampire aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux mauves le tenait par les épaules.

- Ah Kaiba ! Il ne manquait plus que toi pour que notre petite réunion soit parfaite… Tiens ? Je ne vois pas Isis… dit Bakura, sarcastiquement. Bon et bien, on dirait que tu as gagné Marek…

Le vampire aux cheveux blonds hocha la tête en souriant fièrement.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne passerait pas cette porte en vie ! s'exclama-t-il triomphalement.

- Hmmm…oui bon…on dirait bien que je l'ai sous-estimée ; sournoise comme elle était, je pensais qu'elle pouvait arriver vivante jusqu'ici…tant pis…

- Tu as intérêt à respecter le pari ! prévint Marek. Tu me dois deux filles que tu auras pris le soin de chasser toi-même !

- Je vais finir par croire qu'il n'y a que les filles qui t'intéressent, grommela Bakura.

- Tu sais très bien que non, fit malicieusement Marek en se léchant les lèvres.

À quelques mètres d'eux, Kaiba fulminait. Ils se moquaient de lui !

- ÇA SUFFIT ! OÙ EST SERENITY ? rugit-il.

La pièce se fit silencieuse, si ce n'est un petit ricanement de Bakura.

- Il suffisait de demander, ironisa-t-il. Messieurs, veuillez donc faire entrer en scène notre invitée !

Les vampires s'approchèrent d'une cage qu'ils avaient recouverte d'un drap ; ils ôtèrent le tissu, révélant Serenity.

- Seto ! cria-t-elle.

- Serenity !

Kaiba sortit son katana, et s'avança menaçant.

- Attends une minute, fit Bakura en lui intimant l'ordre de stopper. Tu vois cette cage ? demanda-t-il en désignant la geôle de Serenity.

Seto examina la cellule de sa compagne, et serra les dents.

- Et oui, dit Bakura. Pile à l'est ! Ces barreaux sont aussi solides que dans leurs jours de gloire… ton sabre ne les égratignerait même pas… de plus, inutile de me faire le coup de l'ombre, j'ai jeté un sort afin que personne ne puisse y entrer ni sortir ; même une mouche ne pourrait pas passer... et tu n'as pas la clé…

Ce disant il brandit un trousseau. Kaiba redoubla de fureur en s'apercevant qu'il était impuissant. Sa peur s'intensifia lorsqu'il s'aperçut du mince éclat de l'aube qui commençait à percer l'obscurité. Serenity lui lança un regard affolé. Mais son amant ne pouvait rien faire.

- Bon, dit Bakura. Puisque tu as l'air décidé à collaborer, nous allons discuter un peu toi et moi, en attendant que je veuille bien te donner le sésame pour la liberté de ta belle dulcinée…

- Que veux-tu ? gronda Seto.

- Prends donc une chaise, lança Bakura, moqueur, en lui désignant une.

Kaiba ne bougea pas.

- Bon… à ta guise… Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi de toute façon… D'après ce que je sais, ton cœur était dur et froid même avant de devenir vampire…

- C'est bien pour ça que j'étais destiné à le devenir, répliqua sarcastiquement Seto.

- Hmmm… Tous les humains ne sont pas dignes d'être vampire… Si tu l'es aujourd'hui, c'est juste parce que Yami a craqué pour toi…

- Silence ! fit Kaiba d'un air dégoûté.

- Quoi ? Tu n'en es pas flatté ? demanda Bakura. Il est pourtant vrai que Yami était connu pour céder facilement à ses envies et pulsions du moment…

Le vampire éveilla la curiosité de Kaiba, malgré l'état dans lequel celui-ci se trouvait.

- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea-t-il.

- Que Yami était bourré de sentiments humains ! répondit Bakura, narguant Seto en faisant tourner le trousseau de clés avec ses doigts.

- C'est ce qui l'a perdu ! répliqua Kaiba.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un défaut, dit Bakura avec un petit sourire. Au contraire, il possédait là une très grande qualité… dont il a malheureusement abusé !

- Tu es décidément fou à lier ! s'écria Kaiba, lorgnant de temps à autre vers Serenity, qui voyait avec effroi l'aube se lever lentement mais sûrement.

Le vampire assis eut un sourire.

- C'est pourtant ce que je m'efforce de t'expliquer depuis le début de cette nuit : les vampires sont obligés de concilier sentiments et raison, sinon ils sont submergés par l'un ou par l'autre, faussant ainsi toute leur logique et les rendant vulnérables. Si tu avais accepté tes sentiments pour elle dès le début, nous ne serions pas ici en train de papoter et peut-être que tu m'aurais déjà tué. De même si Yami n'avait pas été aveuglé par ses sentiments pour Anzu, il aurait su que tu prévoyais de le trahir. Tout est une question de juste-milieu.

- Les sentiments sont pour les faibles ! s'exclama Kaiba, la tirade de Bakura résonnant néanmoins dans sa tête.

- Non… dit Bakura, en secouant la tête. Des parcelles de notre âme originelle subsistent encore en nous. Si nous les refusons, elles finissent toujours par nous rattraper, tel un boomerang. Et si nous nous laissons corrompre par elles, elles nous aveuglent. C'est pour ça que Yami aurait dû rester dans cette forêt… il ne m'a, hélas pour lui, pas écouté… mais ceci est une autre histoire...

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

**« C'est impossible… Les émotions, les sentiments…c'est pour les faibles…il n'y pas d'âme en moi, il n'y a pas… d'amour pour quiconque… »**

Cette pensée n'échappa pas à Bakura.

- Le simple fait d'y songer indique que tu doutes. Refuser tes sentiments te bloque Kaiba, ils t'empêchent d'avoir recours à certains sorts, amenuisant ainsi tes pouvoirs… En les acceptant, tu ferais corps et âme avec eux, tu serais libre de tous ces refoulements que tu imposes à ton esprit.

Seto tremblait de colère ; il regarda Serenity, éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il la trouva belle, même dans cette situation critique. L'idée de la perdre lui effleura enfin l'esprit. Et la peur qui s'en suivit fut digne de sentiments humains. Il reporta son regard sur Bakura et comprit en un éclair : le vampire n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner la clé.

- Exact…murmura Bakura, avec un sourire mauvais. Je vais t'apprendre ce que sont la peine et la douleur !

Seto se précipita sur lui mais il ne fut pas assez rapide ; le vampire se mua en une ombre, emportant le précieux sésame avec lui. Il fut suivi par Marek et les autres créatures, qui éclatèrent de rire, l'écho de leurs ricanements ricochant sur les murs.

_- Profitez du temps qu'il vous reste à passer ensemble ! Seto… j'espère que cela te servira de leçon…_

La voix de Bakura s'évanouit. Kaiba laissa tomber ton katana et se précipita sur la cellule de Serenity. Le ciel s'était éclairci. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que le soleil ne fasse son apparition. Il ne dit rien, cognant avec rage contre les barreaux, essayant de défoncer la porte avec toute la force dont il était capable.

- Seto…murmura Serenity, la voix sanglotante.

Il ne répondit pas, saisissant chaises, bureaux, planches, se servant de tout ce qui lui passait par la main pour faire levier sur la grille ; il essaya de défoncer le mur, mais cette prison était réputée comme imprenable lorsqu'elle abritait encore des détenus. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber. Alors il continua.

- Seto ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Il fit la sourde oreille, cherchant n'importe quoi pour la faire sortir de là.

- SETO ! hurla-t-elle, en agrippant la main de son compagnon à travers les barreaux.

Elle le força à se retourner vers elle. Il s'immobilisa. Son visage… Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Il n'y a rien à faire Seto… murmura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent se regarder impuissants, maudissant la grille qui les séparait. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon, qui semblait puiser dans les ressources de son âme pour se maîtriser.

- Je regrette, dit-elle doucement, je regrette tellement… de ne pas avoir été celle que tu aurais voulu que je sois.

Il lui prit la main, et passa son bras à travers la grille pour la prendre par la taille. La cruauté de Bakura lui avait sûrement dicté de permettre l'entrée ou la sortie d'une partie du corps…juste pour leur permettre de se toucher une dernière fois… juste pour que Kaiba comprenne…

Il la serra autant qu'il le put.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. C'est moi qui suis désolé… J'ai agi…j'ai eu tout faux…

- Non ce n'est pas vrai... réfuta doucement Serenity. Sinon, tu ne serais pas encore en vie aujourd'hui…

- Mais ta vie importe plus ! Si j'avais…si j'avais accepté…si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste… jamais je ne t'aurais transformée…jamais je ne t'aurais infligé ça…

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit.

- J'ai toujours été heureuse avec toi Seto… Je t'ai toujours aimé…et je t'aime toujours…

Il la regarda… triste et surpris ; anéanti, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais su… Ou plutôt si, il l'avait su… il le savait depuis toujours. La colère le reprit. Mais pas contre elle.

- Je te vengerai Serenity… je lui ferai payer… je te le promets…

Elle pleura.

- Je t'en prie… Ne te laisse pas aveugler par la haine… N'as-tu pas entendu ? Tu devras…tu devras maîtriser ce que tu ressens…et l'accepter en même temps…

Elle se retourna, elle voyait déjà la coupole de lumière s'élever à l'Est. Elle se serra contre Seto.

- Seto ! s'écria-t-elle, en pleurant. Je t'aime Seto…

Il lui prit les lèvres et lui donna un dernier baiser. Il lui transmit toute la passion qu'il avait refoulée dans cette ultime étreinte. Il la serra étroitement, ne voulant pas la laisser partir, embrassant une dernière fois ses lèvres sucrées dont il se rappellerait à jamais le goût, caressant ses doux cheveux dont il ne s'était jamais lassé de l'odeur.

Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Serenity le repoussa violemment. Il tomba à terre, tandis que les premiers rayons de l'astre solaire perçaient le jour. Ils envahirent la cellule toute entière. Elle hurla. Kaiba ne put que regarder la jeune fille se consumer, impuissant. Son corps s'enflamma telle une torche et à travers les flammes, Seto vit une dernière fois ses cheveux, son beau visage noyé dans la douleur, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, consumés par le soleil. Bientôt elle ne fut plus là, et les cendres recouvrirent le sol de la minuscule geôle.

Seto resta là quelques minutes, incapable de bouger, ses yeux désespérément fixés sur le tas de cendres. Un rayon de soleil lui effleura la main et l'enflamma, réveillant Kaiba de sa torpeur. Il fit juste un mouvement en arrière pour se mettre à l'abri, étouffa la flamme, se souciant à peine de sa main fumante.

_Ses yeux restaient désespérément fixés sur le tas de cendres._

o

o

* * *

o

o

À votre avis : Qui a enfermé Seto dans une cage ? (voir _Prologue_) Et surtout, dans quelles circonstances ? Emettez vos hypothèses ! Indice : ce n'est pas un personnage OC ("Ouais, génial, l'aide !" XD)

**Prochainement :** 八 _Hachi : Pour changer d'ère_ (Sorte de petit interlude centré sur Bakura et Marek)

o

o


	9. 八 Pour changer d'ère

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

八 _Hachi : Pour changer d'ère_

* * *

o

o

_Warning : Yaoi. _

_Et ne venez pas me demander ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour la première partie de ce chapitre lol ; à la base ce n'était pas prévu comme ça._

o

o

**Premièrement ou comment Bakura a-t-il choisi son orientation sexuelle ?**

o

o

_Londres, 1888, quartier de Whitechapel_

o

o

En cette nuit d'automne, deux silhouettes traversaient la capitale de l'Angleterre, silencieusement. L'une était grande et mince, et l'autre était un peu plus petite, mais tout aussi robuste. Par contre, étrangement, cette dernière titubait. Passant au travers des patrouilles de polices qui sillonnaient les rues, les deux voyageurs encapuchonnés s'arrêtèrent devant l'enseigne d'un petit bar à l'angle d'une rue malfamée. Ils y entrèrent et se défirent de leurs manteaux. La lumière des lampes à huile de la misérable auberge éclaira leurs visages. Le plus petit des deux était Bakura. Tout comme son compère, il était habillé noblement, comme s'il sortait tout droit d'une riche maison d'aristocrates.

Les clients du bar, essentiellement des prostituées et des hommes aux moeurs douteuses se turent et les regardèrent d'un air méfiant.

- Hello yoooouuuuu ! London is beautiiiifuuuuulllll ! s'écria Bakura.

Aussitôt le brouhaha reprit comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

- Bah quoi…fit Bakura. On dit même pas bonjour à Londres ?

- Disons plutôt que votre état les a rassurés, maître, lui dit son compagnon. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas ce que nous faisons ici, vu ce que vous avez déjà… Maître ?

Bakura n'était plus là et avait déjà filé vers le comptoir où le tenancier était en train de lui servir un verre de whisky.

- Maître ! s'écria son compère, en se précipitant vers lui. Maître, vous ne devriez pas…

- Tu veux que j'te dise Shadi… le coupa Bakura. Ce type au manoir... ouais ce vieux bourgeois aigri… bah il m'a fait une blague… parce qu'il aurait quand même pu me prévenir qu'il avait bu toute une bouteille avant que j'le morde…

Il but son verre à cul sec.

- Mais j'dois dire… que c'est pas mauvais ! Un autre siou plaît !

- Maître, dit Shadhi, ceci n'est pas un endroit pour vous. N'importe qui pourrait découvrir votre vrai visage... Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous défendre…

- Pffff… fit le vampire en haussant les épaules. Ils ont déjà bien trop à faire avec leur… heuuu leur quoi déjà ?... leur type là, qui éventre des filles… il ferait un bon vampire ce mec-là…

- Chuuuuut, fit Shadhi, soyez plus discret !

Bakura se tourna vers lui, le regard hagard.

- Nan mais depuis quand est-ce que tu me donnes des ordres ? J'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne moi, ça fait huit cents ans que j'en ai pas reçu, ça va pas commencer maintenant… Bon... Aaaaahhh… pas mal du tout…

Le vampire venait d'apercevoir une fille, plutôt agréable à regarder. Elle avait de belles boucles brunes et des yeux gris bleu perçants. Il s'en approcha.

- Héhhhhé… dis-moi beauté… c'est quoi ton nom ?

Elle se retourna et eut un petit rire en constatant l'ébriété de son interlocuteur.

- Huh ! Je m'appelle Mary-Jane… minauda-t-elle. Tu devrais lésiner un peu sur l'alcool, on dirait que c'est pas ton fort…

- D'abord, chère Mary-Jane, je tiens très bien l'alcool – dis, les p'tites étoiles partout dans la pièce tu les vois aussi ? – et… si tu veux… on peut passer un moment ensemble ? J'ai plutôt faim, tu vois…

La prostituée prit un air outré en se tenant les hanches.

- Nan mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu voudrais que je te nourrisse…pour rien ? Il va falloir payer chéri, propose-moi quelque chose…

Bakura réfléchit un instant, un doigt sur les lèvres. Puis il lui fit signe d'approcher. La fille s'exécuta. Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Que dirais-tu de… devenir immortelle ?

La prostituée se dégagea en faisant les yeux ronds puis le gifla violemment.

- Espèce de malotru ! Fripon de bas étage ! Je n'ai jamais entendu pareille bêtise d'un homme ivre ! J'ai perdu mon temps avec toi !

La fille se retourna avec un « huh » et disparut dans la foule de l'auberge, plantant là le vampire qui était on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle lui avait laissé une marque sur la joue et il se la frottait vigoureusement. Shadhi s'approcha.

- Maître…commença-t-il.

- Tu sais quoi Shadhi, fit Bakura, complètement dans les vapes. Les femmes…c'est comme les piranhas d'Amazonie… même quand on leur donne à manger, elles continuent de mordre… je leur propose l'immortalité… c'est quand même pas rien… contre quoi ? contre leur sang… contre ce tout petit rien… franchement… elles sont gagnantes dans l'histoire…et ben non, ça leur convient pas… Et pourquoi ça leur convient pas ? Et ben parce que… parce que…euh…

Bakura se tut un instant, il semblait chercher un argument dans le peu de raison qu'il lui restait encore. Shadhi n'osait pas l'interrompre.

- Parce que… parce que ce sont des femmes voilà ! Et on est pas assez bien pour elles nous les hommes ! C'est décidé, les femmes j'en veux plus ! Fini… terminé…

Shadhi regarda Bakura en soupirant intérieurement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose comme ça arrivait. Son Maître ouvrit la porte de l'auberge, se vêtit de son manteau avec peine et sortit, suivi par un Shadhi résolu à supporter l'état de son seigneur toute la nuit.

Une fois dans la rue, Bakura reprit :

- C'est décidé…Désormais… je prendrai le premier homme qui me passe sous la main… ouais…

Il se tourna vers Shadhi qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Euh… nan, dit Bakura précipitamment. Le deuxième, le deuxième homme qui me passera sous la main…

Après cette petite mise au point, les deux compères quittèrent l'endroit et la ville. La même nuit, la prostituée Mary-Jane Kelly devint la cinquième victime du tueur en série Jack l'Eventreur.

o

o

* * *

o

o

**Deuxièmement ou comment Bakura a-t-il connu Marek ?**

o

o

_Egypte, novembre 1922_

o

o

Le crépuscule tombait sur Le Caire. Comme chaque jour, le marché s'était déroulé dans la capitale de l'Egypte. L'occasion pour de nombreux pauvres gens de se faire un peu d'argent en vendant objets et produits issus de leur fabrication. Amine était de ceux-là. La nuit tombait et cet homme de 50 ans ramassait ce qu'il n'avait pas vendu ce jour-là. La journée n'avait pas été exceptionnelle, comme tous les autres jours. Mais au moins, ces quelques livres lui permettraient de manger un peu.

L'homme prit sa charrette dans laquelle il avait entassé ses objets, et se mit sur le chemin du retour. Il avait dix kilomètres à faire à pied pour retourner chez lui, dans une petite maison isolée en plein désert. Il n'aimait pas marcher de nuit ; la nuit était le refuge par excellence des bandits et des voleurs, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

L'air était très frais et un léger vent soulevait le sable du petit chemin qui menait dans la campagne. Amine entreprit sa longue route. Les kilomètres défilèrent. La route était déserte.

Elle le demeura jusqu'au septième kilomètre ; là, le brave Amine, remarqua une forme agenouillée sur le bas côté. Cette forme avait des cheveux mi-longs ; persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme en difficulté, il se précipita pour l'aider.

Un claquement de dents, suivi d'un hurlement d'effroi, et la route redevint silence. Lentement, Bakura émergea de l'ombre.

- _« Madame, je peux vous aider ? »_, il ne manque pas de toupet celui-là, heureusement que j'avais faim sinon je l'aurais tué…

- Vous _l'avez_ _tué_ Maître, dit Shadhi.

Deux autres vampires le suivirent. C'était Vincent et Shun. Les quatre créatures pouvaient être considérées comme vivantes tant le paysage qui les entourait était mort.

- Peu importe, fit Bakura. Ce pays est si misérable. Aucun homme digne de ce nom à mordre… ou aucune femme, tout dépend du point de vue… Les humains sont-ils à ce point effrayés par la nuit ?

Shadhi soupira. Son maître avait eu beau être ivre à Londres, il avait tenu le serment qu'il s'était fait : Bakura s'était totalement désintéressé des femmes.

- Aaahhhh… Les temps ont changé… déplora Bakura. Avant, les nuits étaient aussi animées que les journées. Maintenant, on dirait que les hommes sont tous devenus paranoïaques.

Un des vampires qui les accompagnaient rôdait autour de la brouette d'Amine. Il s'apprêtait à saisir un journal lorsque Bakura lui infligea un _« Stop »._ Le vampire fut immobilisé.

- Pas touche à ça, Vincent ! dit Bakura en s'avançant vers lui. N'oublie pas que je suis le plus puissant d'entre-vous ! C'est moi qui commande !

- Je suis désolé, Maître, s'excusa-t-il, impressionné par les pouvoirs de son maître.

- Hmmm…

Bakura leva son bras, fit un simple geste, et Vincent fut libéré de l'emprise du sort.

- Voyons… Qu'as-tu donc vu d'intéressant pour agir dans mon dos ?

Il saisit le journal que voulait prendre Vincent, et resta perplexe.

- Shadhi ! Donne-moi la torche !

L'interpellé s'exécuta et lui donna un épais et long bâton qui avait été plongé dans de l'essence. D'un simple claquement de doigts, Bakura l'enflamma.

_« Découverte exceptionnelle : le tombeau de Toutankhamon mis à jour par un archéologue anglais. Lire page 3 »_

- Des momies… des morts qui ne peuvent se vanter d'exister encore et dont on parle plus que nous, nous autres vampires…

Il tourna la page.

- On dit que les malédictions s'abattent sur ceux qui profanent les tombeaux des morts, murmura Shadhi.

Vincent et Shun se regardèrent, effrayés. Bakura n'avait pas cillé. Au contraire, son regard semblait figé.

- Maître ? interrogea Shadhi.

Bakura ne répondit pas. Il fixait intensément l'unique photo de l'article. Elle était en noir et blanc, mais on voyait clairement qu'elle représentait un égyptien. À côté, figurait l'intitulé :

_« Marek Ishtar, l'unique égyptien à avoir pu pénétrer dans le tombeau, raconte. »_

Les yeux du vampire brillèrent comme jamais. Il venait de trouver celui qu'il cherchait depuis cette nuit de novembre 1888.

o

o

* * *

o

o

**Troisièmement ou comment Marek est-il devenu un vampire ?**

o

o

Pendant des jours, Bakura chercha un moyen d'approcher Marek, revenu de la Vallée des Rois. Tous ceux qui avaient participé à la découverte étaient sans cesse sous le feu des projecteurs au Caire et Marek était constamment harcelé par les journalistes.

Le vampire savait que c'était lui. Rien que de le voir en photo l'avait titillé, jusqu'à en venir à le torturer. Bakura n'avait jamais refoulé ses sentiments humains. Au contraire, ils les acceptaient en même temps qu'ils les modéraient, laissant ainsi place aux fragments de son âme qui certes, ne suffiraient jamais à le rendre bon, mais qui lui permettaient d'être en phase avec le monde des humains.

Un jour pourtant, Marek tomba soudainement malade. Très vite il fut transporté au petit hôpital du Caire où les médecins ne purent expliquer son mal, qui s'aggrava rapidement. Bientôt, les journalistes attribuèrent cette mystérieuse maladie à la malédiction de Toutankhamon.

Quelle aubaine pour Bakura ! L'hôpital était un lieu public, par conséquent n'importe qui pouvait être invité à y entrer. Le lendemain soir de l'admission de Marek, Bakura pénétra dans le bâtiment de briques. Par chance, le malade avait été isolé en attendant d'être examiné par d'éminents médecins qui étaient en route pour Le Caire.

Le vampire retrouva rapidement son chemin, se fiant à son instinct ainsi qu'à l'odeur de Marek. Il était déjà lié à lui.

Dans une petite chambre qui ne possédait qu'un lit et un tabouret en bois comme meubles, Marek reposait. Le jeune homme devait avoir 22 ou 23 ans ; il avait une peau bronzée contrastée par ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux mauves et perçants étaient fermés et son beau visage rougi par la fièvre se contractait régulièrement, comme si le jeune homme délirait dans son sommeil.

Bakura se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce. Personne ne gardait la chambre. À vrai dire, personne ne voulait se trouver dans un rayon de dix mètres de cette chambre, de peur de contracter la malédiction. Le vampire se dirigea vers le lit. Sa future victime continuait de délirer.

- Non… Je ne veux pas… Laissez-moi…

_- Ne t'en fais pas… Je vais te libérer…_

Il lui effleura le visage, et Marek se calma instantanément. Poursuivant son exploration, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux ; un sourire bienveillant éclaira le visage du vampire pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

_**« Tu es à moi… »**_

Il releva les couvertures et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. À ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Une infirmière s'était dévouée pour surveiller le malade. Lorsqu'il vit la femme sur le seuil, Bakura prit immédiatement sa forme vampirique. Son visage se métamorphosa en une forme hideuse et ridée ; ses yeux marron virèrent au rouge sang et des canines se découvrirent, prêtes à mordre. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière et grogna.

La pauvre femme hurla en voyant le vampire, laissa tomber le baquet d'eau qu'elle apportait pour Marek et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir.

Bakura savait qu'elle reviendrait accompagnée. Ni une ni deux, il se saisit de sa victime et sauta par la fenêtre de la chambre, qui était quand même située au deuxième étage. Le verre se brisa avec fracas, tandis que le vampire assurait une réception parfaite au sol. Il ne pouvait néanmoins se risquer de fuir à pied ; son corps se fondant en une masse noire et informe, il s'envola dans les airs en tenant Marek fermement.

Les vampires avaient élu domicile dans une cabane abandonnée. Bakura fit irruption dans la petite maison, Marek dans ses bras.

Shadhi, Vincent et Shun n'eurent pas le temps de se poser des questions.

- DEHORS ! gronda Bakura.

Les démons s'exécutèrent. Le puissant vampire déposa l'humain sur l'un des lits de paille. Marek était très faible ; il mourrait si Bakura n'agissait pas rapidement. Le vampire aurait préféré qu'il soit conscient ; il allait en effet le transformer et en faire un démon comme lui.

**_« Mais je ne te donnerai pas tous les pouvoirs que je possède… Tu n'en auras qu'une partie… Ainsi je garderai un certain contrôle sur toi… Je ne vais pas refaire la même erreur qu'autrefois… »_**

Il se pencha et défit le haut de la chemise que portait l'égyptien ; il promena un moment ses doigts sur son cou.

_**« Ton sang… sera un délice… »**_

Sans plus attendre, il plongea ses canines dans la nuque du jeune homme. Ce dernier gémit et ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, avec difficulté. Il sentit quelqu'un penché sur lui pendant que la vie semblait s'échapper de son corps. Alors il se raccrocha à la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main : Bakura. Celui-ci se rendit compte de l'étreinte de sa victime et cela n'eut pour effet que de le faire sombrer un peu plus dans les abîmes du désir qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

Et quand vint le moment du rituel, quand il contraignit Marek à boire son sang, il sut définitivement que le jeune homme lui était destiné. Son esprit embué de sensations extrêmes, il faillit oublier la condition qu'il s'était fixée : Marek ne devait pas boire trop de son sang ou l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs lui serait transmise.

Une fois l'acte terminé, Marek sombra dans un profond coma. Bakura se releva avec peine ; ce « repas » lui avait fait presque autant d'effet qu'un litre de whisky. Il était complètement euphorique et il le resta pendant plusieurs heures.

Il fut à ses côtés pour le réveil de son amant. Lentement, Marek émergea de son sommeil. Il était désormais un vampire.

- Je me sens…bien, dit-il, peinant à y croire.

- C'est parce que le démon en toi a vaincu le mal qui te rongeait, répondit calmement Bakura, un sourire aux lèvres.

Marek se tourna vers son géniteur.

- Le démon… en moi ? Mais… qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune vampire, le regard perdu.

Il s'aperçut de sa chemise défaite, qui était maculée de sang. Sans se rendre compte, Marek se lécha les lèvres.

Bakura eut un petit rire.

- Oui c'est bien, tu commences à comprendre ! Tu es maintenant un immortel, comme moi ! Nous serons ensemble… pour l'éternité !

Ce disant, il caressa le torse à moitié découvert de son « fils » avant de s'attarder sur son visage, qu'il effleura avec ses lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Bakura… murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

À cet instant, Shadhi fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Maître ! Pardonnez-moi mais on recherche l'homme que vous avez enlevé ! Nous devons partir avant l'aube !

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte de la situation des deux vampires, presque enlacés sur le lit. Marek jeta un coup d'œil vers l'intrus.

- C'est qui lui ? interrogea-t-il.

- Un trouble-fête, répondit Bakura, en se dégageant avec un regard mauvais. Shadhi, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Tu commences sérieusement à m'ennuyer…

- Maître… Je suis désolé, c'est que… j'ai eu peur…

Marek se leva du lit, curieux ; il s'approcha du grand vampire. Il reprenait des forces rapidement, et ce fut presque normalement qu'il s'avança vers Shadhi. Ce dernier resta le fixer, ne sachant que faire. Il savait à présent qu'il lui faudrait compter avec Marek. Celui-ci le regardait également, comme s'il l'étudiait sous tous les angles. Bakura, lui, observait la situation d'un œil amusé.

- Tu as offensé Bakura, dit Marek soudainement.

Shadhi lui lança un regard surpris. Il n'eut guère le temps de répondre. Avec une force incroyable, Marek le souleva d'une seule main. Le vampire essaya de se dégager, mais il n'était pas assez puissant. On lui avait raconté que le sang de Bakura conférait des pouvoirs extraordinaires à celui qui le buvait. Shadhi n'en avait pas bénéficié ; il avait rejoint son maître après avoir erré plusieurs années et avait ensuite engendré Vincent et Shun. Durant les deux cents ans de sa vie avec Bakura, jamais ce dernier n'avait engendré lui-même de vampire. C'était chose faite aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas bien, dit Marek.

Sa poigne se resserra ; les yeux de Shadhi se révulsèrent. Soudain, sa tête explosa sous la pression de la main de Marek, et se détacha du reste de son corps. Le vampire tomba immédiatement en poussière.

Bakura eut un sourire satisfait et se dirigea vers son protégé.

- Voilà longtemps qu'il me gênait… murmura-t-il. Merci… Marek.

L'égyptien se jeta à son cou ; Bakura l'enserra par la taille. Dans ses bras, Marek chuchota mentalement :

_« Je ne laisserai jamais personne te gêner, Bakura… »_

Ledit vampire sourit.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Note : En ce qui concerne la personne qui a enfermé Kaiba dans une cage, **melzart** a formulé une question très intéressante dans sa review. À méditer :-D . Héhé je suis radine en indices je sais ; en tout cas, je ne vous en dirai pas plus ;-)

Note 2 : Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme un interlude. Cela avait pour but d'étoffer le personnage de Bakura. Au prochain chapitre, on revient au cas de Kaiba :)

**Prochainement :**_九 __Kyû : Ère de la lueur_

o

o


	10. 九 Ère de la lueur

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

_九 __Kyû : Ère de la lueur_

* * *

o

o

_Brisé, anéanti, je quittai le Japon, voulant m'enfuir le plus loin possible des lieux de cette souffrance. J'avais pris le soin de rassembler **ses** cendres et de les enterrer dans le jardin de notre manoir, comme pour me faire encore plus mal à l'idée que c'était dans cet endroit que je l'avais conduite à sa propre perte. Le pays du Soleil Levant n'avait été que ténèbres pour moi._

_Mes voyages se succédèrent et mon instinct me conduisit en Egypte, le pays de tous les mystères. Je voulais tant me confier, et en même temps, la façon dont j'agissais me répugnait. Jamais encore je ne m'étais nourri de rats, de charognes ou d'animaux sauvages. Où était donc passé le fier vampire d'un autre temps, craint de tous, des humains comme des démons ? À présent il n'en restait plus que des loques, un cadavre ambulant errant dans le monde en quête de réponses. J'avais beau lorgner les chairs humaines, si appétissantes, je voulais tant m'en rassasier… mais quelque chose m'en empêchait depuis la mort de Serenity. Comme si je rejetais ma condition d'immortel… comme si je comprenais enfin ce qu'elle avait vécu…_

o

o

* * *

o

o

● _Le Caire, Egypte, un soir de 2138_

o

o

- Mana ! Tu vas te rendre au marché et me rapporter des feuilles de basilic… Il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup…

Dans une petite maison avec des bougies pour seul éclairage, un homme, d'apparence jeune, se tenait sur une échelle et scrutait les dizaines d'étagères empilées les unes sur les autres afin de faire l'inventaire des ingrédients rassemblés dans des bocaux. La jeune fille confortablement assise dans un fauteuil, le nez dans un livre, protesta :

- Mais maître Mahad ! J'y suis déjà allée la semaine dernière !

Ledit Mahad descendit prudemment de l'échelle, prenant garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa longue cape et jeta un regard désapprobateur à sa jeune protégée.

- Les chasseurs de démons en ont beaucoup acheté, et cela à cause de la multiplication de créatures maléfiques… Tu sais très bien que…

- …le basilic a des propriétés guérisseuses, oui je sais, maître Mahad, je l'ai lu dans vos livres ! acheva Mana.

Mahad s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'empara du livre qu'elle lisait.

- Et tu sais aussi que le mal envahit notre monde, que les querelles des hommes profitent aux démons, et qu'il faut bien protéger les quelques humains lucides qui osent s'opposer à cette invasion…

- Je le sais, mon maître, mais si je veux devenir une magicienne comme vous, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distraite à tout bout de champ.

Mahad sourit et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de sa jeune apprentie. À ce moment-là, la porte de la petite échoppe s'ouvrit.

Seto Kaiba entra.

Ce n'était plus le même homme que vingt-trois ans plus tôt ; ses cheveux bruns, jadis si bien coiffés, étaient ébouriffés et poussiéreux ; son visage pâle, sale et creusé par la fatigue, reflétait les souffrances passées et dans ses yeux bleus glacés, on ne lisait plus ni cruauté, ni malice. Ses vêtements se résumaient presque à des haillons ; c'était à croire qu'il n'en avait pas changé depuis des années. Malgré cela, il était encore très beau.

Aussitôt, Mahad se plaça devant Mana ; mais le magicien ne fit pas un seul geste, et laissa le vampire, qu'il avait reconnu comme tel, parler. Sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle :

- Est-ce vous le sorcier dont la rumeur dit qu'il aurait vécu plus de mille ans sur cette terre, et qui saurait plus de choses que quiconque sur les vivants et les morts ?

Le visage las de Seto le fixa, en attente d'une réponse. Mahad fit un signe de tête à Mana, lui intimant l'ordre de se réfugier dans l'arrière-boutique. Il observa le vampire un instant, semblant le détailler, et considérer chaque possibilité qui s'offrait à lui.

Seto eut un petit rire ironique :

- Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, vous ne seriez déjà plus de ce monde…

- Y serais-tu cependant parvenu ? le coupa brusquement Mahad. Le chaos psychique que je sens en toi ne t'aurait même pas permis de m'égratigner…

Kaiba pénétra complètement dans la maisonnette, à première vue construite dans de la pierre de granite friable.

- Alors la rumeur est vraie… murmura-t-il, en scrutant l'intérieur, puis le magicien. Même pas un sort pour empêcher les démons comme moi d'entrer ?

- En général, les rares démons qui s'aventurent ici ne viennent pas pour me tuer ; ils viennent plutôt chercher de l'aide. Mais les vampires sont si suffisants et arrogants que jamais je n'aurais cru en revoir un ici.

Le magicien semblait tout à fait détendu alors que Seto le fixait d'un air méfiant. Mahad fit un pas vers lui.

- Quel est ton nom, suceur de sang ?

Un silence s'en suivit ; Kaiba semblait s'être égaré dans ses pensées, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de comment il s'appelait.

Mahad eut un petit sourire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu ne sais même plus qui tu es… Ta souffrance est grande… Un vampire peut-il donc souffrir à ce point ? Pourtant cela n'en a pas toujours été ainsi… n'est-ce pas, Seto Kaiba ?

Les yeux du vampire s'exorbitèrent et il saisit aussitôt Mahad à la gorge, le plaquant contre l'une des étagères, faisant trembler violemment les bocaux qui s'y trouvaient, occasionnant un concert de verres qui s'entrechoquent.

- Maître Mahad ! s'écria Mana, en sortant de l'arrière-boutique. Elle s'élança vers son mentor.

- Mana ! rugit Mahad. Retourne immédiatement d'où tu viens et n'en sors plus jusqu'à ce que je te le dise.

- Mais… protesta la jeune fille.

- VA !

Elle obtempéra, alors que Kaiba serrait toujours la gorge du magicien.

- Ce nom… haleta-t-il. Ce nom… c'est un poison !

- Mais tu ne peux t'en défaire Seto. Crois-tu que me tuer résoudra ton problème ?

Le vampire desserra son étreinte, encore redoutable, et s'éloigna du magicien.

- Merci, dit Mahad, en se massant légèrement le cou.

- Je veux que tu me donnes tes sorts les plus puissants ! répliqua Kaiba. Tout de suite ! Et je disparaîtrai pour toujours de ton existence.

Mahad eut un petit sourire.

- Ma magie ne peut rien contre ton problème !

- Qu'en sais-tu ? aboya Kaiba.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, dit le magicien. Quelqu'un t'a pris quelque chose que tu chérissais, et maintenant tu veux te venger. La magie ne sert pas la vengeance, pas plus qu'elle n'apaise la souffrance.

Seto le fixa dangereusement ; il semblait vouloir l'étriper de ses propres mains. Mais le vampire sentait que cet homme pouvait lui être utile. Bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il porta soudain une main à sa tête, pris d'une violente douleur, le faisant gémir.

- Cela doit cesser… murmura-t-il.

- Et cela pourra cesser si tu arrêtes de te complaire dans tes idées, dit Mahad. Un esprit est bien plus complexe que tu ne pourrais le croire.

- Je suis un vampire, répliqua Seto. Je n'ai pas d'âme, je ne fonctionne pas comme un humain.

- Oh mais si tu en as une, du moins il t'en reste une trace, dit Mahad en s'avançant vers lui. Tu le sais déjà de toute façon. Seulement depuis un quart de siècle tu erres à travers le monde sans avoir réussi à maîtriser cette âme.

Il se tut un instant, et se concentra sur l'aura de Kaiba, qui ne le regardait même plus.

- Tu la rejettes n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qu'elle est là, mais tu crois qu'elle est une faiblesse. Tu te trompes. Si tu veux combattre celui qui t'a causé du tort, ton âme sera ta plus grande force.

Seto releva la tête et observa l'homme en face de lui. Il fit un pas vers lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Alors aidez-moi, lâcha-t-il en un souffle. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Les humains ne viennent pas en aide aux démons, dit Mahad, calmement.

- Vous, un humain ? rétorqua Seto.

- J'en étais un autrefois ! fit le magicien.

- Et moi aussi ! répliqua le vampire, qui détestait pourtant faire référence à son humanité passée.

Mahad soupira d'agacement. Il se dirigea vers une petite bibliothèque encastrée dans un mur, et en prit un vieux livre, couvert de poussière. Il contempla la couverture de l'ouvrage un instant, comme s'il se demandait s'il fallait qu'il continue ou pas, puis se retourna vers Kaiba.

- Tu n'es pas le premier vampire à me demander de l'aide, dit-il.

Kaiba haussa un sourcil.

- Oui, acquiesça Mahad. Il y a des siècles, un vampire est venu me trouver. C'était en France, une nuit d'automne de 1589. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Ce vampire est arrivé de la même manière que toi, fatigué, vaincu. Il avait perdu quelque chose comme toi, à la différence que ce qu'il avait perdu existait encore.

- Sois plus clair, je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, gronda Seto.

- Tu es trop impatient, reprocha Mahad. Si tu veux la vengeance, je te conseille de faire preuve de plus de bonne volonté.

Seto le foudroya du regard mais le laissa continuer.

- Ce vampire avait pourtant survécu exactement quatre siècles au temps. Mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai ressenti la même chose que je ressens avec toi : il était déchiré entre ses pouvoirs et ses sentiments. Il venait d'être supplanté par un vampire plus puissant que lui. Rien de plus banal me diras-tu…Cependant, le suceur de sang qui l'avait dépossédé de son titre n'était autre que sa progéniture. L'unique progéniture qu'il avait engendrée en quatre siècles d'existence. À deux, ils avaient écumé le monde, violé, torturé, tué, sans le moindre remord. Et puis, lors d'une nuit, il n'avait rien vu venir ; son fils, qui avait bien caché son jeu pendant des dizaines d'années, le chassa car le pouvoir, disait-il, est _indivisible._

Seto écarquilla les yeux

**_« Le pouvoir, Isis… est indivisible ! »_**

Le souvenir lui revint brutalement en tête, lui occasionnant une violente douleur au crâne. Il se redressa péniblement.

- Cette nuit… cette nuit-là…c'était une nuit spéciale n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

Mahad approuva.

- Une nuit où les forces des démons sont décuplées et lors de laquelle les renversements de situation sont fréquents. Une nuit de Samhain. Ce vampire désespéré avait perdu son rang parce qu'il avait été aveuglé par ses forts sentiments pour sa progéniture. En tant que démon, il voulait la vengeance bien sûr, mais son âme, elle, ne voulait pas tuer celui qui l'avait trahi.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi ! répliqua Seto. Ce que je veux c'est éliminer l'ordure… - il marqua une pause – qui m'a enlevé…qui m'a enlevé... _elle. _Et pas faire des sentiments !

- Peut-être, mais la situation est la même dans le fond ; tu as besoin d'accepter ce que tu ressens, mettre de l'ordre en toi pour continuer. Sans cela, tu ne pourras maîtriser tout ton potentiel et tu seras vaincu, car celui que tu veux éliminer sait ce que tu ressens… pour l'avoir vécu.

Seto ne saisit pas immédiatement l'allusion ; après un instant, il comprit :

- Ce vampire, c'était _lui_, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna-t-il.

Mahad hocha la tête, et ouvrit le livre, lui présentant une gravure qui représentait un vampire aux cheveux mi-longs, gris blancs.

- J'ai enseigné mes conseils à Bakura, dit-il. Pour les avoir suivis, il est désormais infaillible en cette matière. Il concilie sentiments et raison comme aucun vampire ne l'a jamais fait. Il connaît tes faiblesses, s'il trouve une faille dans ton âme, il s'y engouffrera et s'en servira pour contrer tous les sorts que tu lui jetteras. Il fera resurgir tes peurs les plus enfouies. Et il l'a déjà fait…

Les souvenirs de Kaiba affluèrent. Il se revit, quelque vingt-trois ans plus tôt, impuissant face à Bakura.

_« Tu as bien connu Yami n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il approuva avec un regard malicieux avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de Seto_

_- Mieux… Je l'ai engendré ! »_

- Mais alors… murmura Seto, si Bakura est bien celui dont vous parlez et qu'il a été destitué par le seul vampire qu'il avait engendré, cela veut dire que… Yami était le traître !

- En effet, dit calmement Mahad. Yami était ton père n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as toi-même trahi pour tes ambitions. Finalement toi et lui n'êtes pas si différents…

- FAUX ! Il…

- Tu dois comprendre, coupa Mahad, que son sang et donc celui de Bakura coule dans tes veines ; vous êtes liés dans la mort, vous possédez les mêmes pouvoirs, les mêmes façons de penser, ce qui fait de vous la lignée de vampires la plus puissante que le monde ait jamais connu.

- SI LES VAMPIRES DE NOTRE LIGNÉE SE TRANSMETTENT LEURS POUVOIRS, POURQUOI SERENITY N'EN A-T-ELLE PAS PROFITÉ !? rugit Seto.

D'une main rageuse, il jeta à terre la pile de livres qui trônait sur la table à laquelle Mana était assise avant son arrivée. Le magicien n'eut même pas un sursaut.

- Parce que le rituel ne s'est pas fait correctement, répliqua Mahad, posément.

Kaiba se souvint de cette nuit, qui lui paraissait si loin désormais. Cette nuit où Serenity était devenue sienne. De quelle manière aurait-elle pu mal se passer ?

- Tu n'as jamais voulu _la _transformer, Kaiba, dit Mahad, pour répondre à sa question. C'est pourquoi le rituel n'a pas marché. Elle est devenue vampire, mais un vampire sans aucun pouvoir, un vampire avec une âme presque intacte.

- Ce que tu dis est complètement absurde, gronda Seto.

- Humm…

Le magicien tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique.

- Mana ! appela-t-il.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction du vampire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mana, la rassura Mahad. Nous allons accueillir un invité pendant quelque temps.

Kaiba leva fièrement la tête.

- Il ne nous fera aucun mal parce que ce n'est pas dans ses intérêts, poursuivit le magicien.

- Et d'où vient ce revirement ? demanda Seto, sarcastiquement.

- Je me dis que tu as peut-être une chance, répondit Mahad. Le fait que des vampires s'entretuent ne peut être que bénéfique pour l'être humain.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de séjourner dans ta maison pour ça, grinça Kaiba. Dis-moi simplement comment vaincre Bakura, et je partirai.

- Et tu crois que des mots suffiront ? rétorqua le magicien.

Il s'avança vers le vampire.

- Cela ne suffira pas, tu devras comprendre et maîtriser ce que tu ressens, accepter ce que tu es, et arrêter de compter uniquement sur la force physique pour vaincre un adversaire. C'est à ce prix que tu obtiendras ta vengeance. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen et tu sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'apporter une solution. Si tu te sens prêt à assumer enfin ta véritable nature, ce sera à mes conditions. Sinon, la porte est ouverte.

Le mépris inonda le visage de Seto, humilié de devoir s'en remettre à un presque humain et à une demi-portion d'humaine. Le vampire savait cependant que c'était l'unique moyen. Repartir et errer encore un quart de siècle pour rien, non merci. Dans son intérêt, il ne pouvait que rester et mettre son orgueil de côté.

Il soupira, vaincu.

- Ne croyez pas que, parce que nous devons nous côtoyer, je changerai d'avis sur la race humaine, dit Seto d'un air hautain, passant fièrement devant Mahad et Mana et pénétrant dans l'arrière-pièce.

- Il en va de même pour moi sur la race des vampires, répliqua le magicien, qui, suivi de Mana, s'engouffra à la suite du démon.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Note : Ayé, je suis revenue. Pour un chapitre pas top c'est sûr lol, mais ce blabla était nécessaire. Au prochain -plus long sûrement, on passe à plus d'action et avec en prime, le retour de Yami en flash-back ! Vous saurez tout de son passé avec Bakura ! L'histoire concernant la transformation vampirique ratée de Serenity sera également expliquée en détails. À bientôt ! Bonne année 2007 au fait !

**_Modification du 20/01/07 : _**Changement de programme, finalement j'ai décidé de m'étendre un peu plus sur la rédemption de Seto. Le prochain chap s'intitule donc "Serenity", un titre à double sens... promis la vengeance viendra dans le chap suivant !

**Prochainement :** _十 Jû : Serenity_

o

o


	11. 十 Serenity

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

_十__ Jû : Serenity_

* * *

o

o

**Remarque : voilà ce qui s'appelle "changer d'avis". Finalement j'ai pensé qu'il fallait expliquer le changement d'attitude de Seto dans les détails, histoire de bien comprendre ses comportements futurs. Bref, dans ce chapitre, intitulé "Serenity" (cherchez le double-sens), on assiste à un véritable mea-culpa ! Promis, le prochain sera tourné vers l'action, avec le retour de Yami (en flash-back) et de Bakura !**

o

o

_Durant ces années, je vécus une véritable renaissance. Pas en tant que vampire mais en tant que membre de ce monde. Les premiers temps furent difficiles ; le magicien et moi ne nous entendions guère. Je subissais avec dégoût la cohabitation chez les vivants et on ne pouvait pas dire que le magicien était enchanté d'abriter un démon chez lui. De plus, les soupçons des habitants s'intensifiaient sur ma véritable nature. C'est pourquoi nous nous exilâmes bientôt hors d'Egypte, gagnant l'Allemagne. Nous nous étions établis à la campagne, loin des villes ravagées par les révolutions et massacres, perpétrées les unes par les humains, et les autres par les démons._

_Au départ, Mahad me faisait effectuer les tâches les plus ingrates : faire la vaisselle, aller chercher du bois, et même cuisiner ! À plusieurs reprises, j'avais été sur le point de lui briser la nuque. Je me demandais continuellement quel était le sens de tout ceci. Je croyais perdre mon temps. Mais, sans me rendre compte, ruminer et le toiser avec l'envie de le tuer me faisaient oublier ma vie d'avant. Jusqu'à Serenity. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : que les sourires moqueurs du magicien disparaissent. Il savait que je ne le tuerais pas, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était le seul à m'aider. Et l'autre humaine qui lui servait d'élève n'avait même plus peur de moi. Je n'inspirais plus la crainte. Je n'inspirais même plus la pitié. Je n'étais rien. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre en me rabaissant au rang d'humain insignifiant._

_Un soir où il estima que « j'étais prêt », il m'emmena dans la forêt, là où il allait chasser les animaux dont je me nourrissais. Je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'y pénétrer. J'étais pourtant libre de tous mes mouvements, mais quelque chose en moi m'avait empêché de lui désobéir…_

_- Il y a combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas servi de tes pouvoirs Seto ?_

_Je le regardai avec mépris. Il connaissait la réponse ; pourquoi me la poser ?_

_- Des années, répondis-je, maussade. Des dizaines d'années._

_- Pourrais-tu les utiliser de nouveau ? me demanda-t-il._

_Je haussai les épaules ; un insecte vola au-dessus de ma tête._

_- Stop, fis-je, d'un geste nonchalant._

_Mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, l'insecte continua de voler, et disparut dans les branches d'un arbre non loin. J'étais stupéfait, et je me tournai vers Mahad avec un air menaçant._

_- Que m'avez-vous fait ? grondai-je._

_Je me précipitai vers lui._

_- MES POUVOIRS ! OÙ SONT-ILS ? hurlai-je._

_Il se contenta de sourire._

_- Tu ne savais déjà plus t'en servir en venant jusqu'à moi, dit Mahad, calmement. Mais moi par contre, j'en ai…_

_J'eus à peine le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles qu'il lança :_

_- Immobilis !_

_Aussitôt mon corps se retrouva paralysé ; les souvenirs m'envahirent : la dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvé paralysé, c'était à cause de Bakura._

_- Ce sort est plus puissant que celui que Bakura t'a lancé, s'écria Mahad. Il ne faut pas me sous-estimer Seto._

_Je voulus hurler, lui proférer les pires insultes, mais des lianes sortirent du sol et me ligotèrent de la tête aux pieds ; j'étais devenu totalement impuissant. Seuls mes yeux pouvaient encore le voir, le reste de mon corps était couvert de feuilles et de branchages._

_- J'ai fait subir la même expérience à Bakura il y a longtemps. Cependant lui n'avait pas eu besoin d'un temps de préparation. Je l'avais jugé capable de se débrouiller immédiatement. _

_Mon regard l'interrogea._

_- Je t'estime prêt Seto, prêt après ces longs mois où tu séjournais bien tranquillement chez moi. Maintenant il est temps pour toi que tu montres que tout ce temps n'a pas été inutile._

_Je sentis mon corps se soulever ; sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je me retrouvai à flotter à l'horizontale à quelques centimètres du sol. Puis je retombai brutalement sur le tapis de feuilles mortes, face contre terre. Ma fureur et ma haine étaient grandes, j'étais si humilié ! Je lui ferais payer une fois libéré de ces liens ! Je le tuerais, au diable mes bonnes résolutions !_

_Je l'entendis approcher et murmurer :_

_- Tu ne disposes que d'un seul moyen pour te libérer de ces lianes et rompre mon sortilège, me dit le magicien. Un seul. Un moyen dont tu n'aurais jamais pu te servir avant. Mais il va te falloir une grande force mentale. Tu as besoin d'une grande remise en question. À présent je te laisse. Libère-toi, tu as jusqu'à l'aube pour te défaire de tes liens ou sinon tu mourras. Je t'attendrai._

_Et les pas s'éloignèrent, me plongeant dans le silence le plus total. À ce moment-là, je ressentais une colère indescriptible, je bouillais et le premier réflexe que j'eus, ce fut de me débattre. J'étais encore très fort, je pouvais y arriver. Je déployai toute mon énergie, pensant au son de la nuque brisée du magicien pour me motiver. En vain. Les lianes ne se desserrèrent pas d'un millimètre. Après plusieurs heures de lutte, la seule chose que j'avais réussie à faire était de me remettre sur le dos._

_La nuit était tombée ; c'était une nuit étoilée, très claire, très calme. Et moi j'étais là, seul, affamé, épuisé. Mahad ne reviendrait pas. J'étais seul. Voilà plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas été seul. J'aurais dû savourer cette solitude, mais dans cette situation-là… je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. Mon esprit s'égara. Cette nuit-là me rappela quelque chose, comme une impression de déjà-vu. Un homme. Dans une forêt. Une nuit étoilée._

**_« Merveilleuse soirée, n'est-ce-pas ?_** »

Une femme. Anzu.

**« Laisse-moi...partir... »**

_**« Te laisser partir ? Non je ne crois pas... Vois-tu, tu es celle que j'attends depuis des siècles...celle qui permettra de me libérer de cette forêt... lors de la Nuit de Samhain...autrement dit, cette nuit...»**_

Yami.

_Je fermai les yeux et les rouvrit. Le souvenir avait été aussi bref qu'intense. Je me souvins alors des paroles de Mahad._

_**« Tu dois comprendre que son sang et donc celui de Bakura coule dans tes veines ; vous êtes liés dans la mort, vous possédez les mêmes pouvoirs, les mêmes façons de penser… »**_

_Yami m'aurait transmis des souvenirs ? Etrange… Jamais je n'avais revu les souvenirs de mon géniteur… Ces flashs étaient partis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Le silence était de nouveau maître._

_J'étais cependant troublé car mon passé venait de revenir en moi, moi qui avais fini par l'oublier. Je repensai immanquablement à ces années où j'étais au sommet de ma puissance, où j'étais craint et respecté. À cette époque je massacrais sans aucun remords et aujourd'hui je me retrouvais larbin d'un sorcier qui venait de m'infliger la pire des humiliations. Ma colère refit surface. Cependant, mon esprit vagabonda encore… vers elle. Je l'avais presque chassée de ma tête. Où plutôt non, c'était tous ces mois passés avec Mahad qui me l'avaient fait oublier. Impossible ! Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Et puis, quelque chose me frappa. Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma rancune envers Bakura, ce désir de vengeance qui m'avait taraudé des dizaines d'années. Je ne le ressentais plus. Ma haine envers Bakura s'était éteinte… Non… Elle était encore là mais…sous contrôle. Elle couvait, elle attendait son heure. À ces réminiscences, mon courroux aurait dû refaire surface ; il n'en fut rien._

_Je pensai au contraire à tous ces mois passés dans cette cabane auprès de Mahad et de Mana. J'avais fait des choses si humiliantes. C'était ce que je croyais. Mais au fond ils m'avaient apporté ce que je n'avais vraiment jamais eu : de la compagnie. De la vraie compagnie. Ce n'était pas des gens dont je me servais, non… même si j'avais eu Serenity, elle ne m'avait jamais donné un sentiment d'être entouré. Au contraire, je m'étais toujours senti seul… comme si personne n'avait jamais pu me comprendre. Ces deux humains en me faisant partager leur quotidien m'avaient intégré et ne m'avaient en fait jamais traité comme un assassin, bien que je le méritais. Et à présent que je me trouvais dans cette forêt, de nouveau seul, la solitude me pesait bien plus que je n'aurais l'imaginé._

_Je secouai la tête. Je me prenais d'affection pour ces humains. Impossible me disais-je. Mon âme…_

_**« Tu erres à travers le monde sans avoir réussi à maîtriser cette âme. Tu sais qu'elle est là, mais tu crois qu'elle est une faiblesse. Tu te trompes. »**_

_Je repensai à Mahad et Mana. Toute la nuit je pensais à eux, oubliant ma colère contre eux, faisant fi de mon désir de vengeance contre Bakura. Je pensai aussi à ces nombreux moments de doute, au moment de la transformation de Serenity, quand elle me manquait, quand je ne voulais pas la tuer parce que mon moi intérieur me l'interdisait, les excuses que je lui avais faites l'instant d'avant sa disparition._

« Je n'ai pas d'âme… - Nous n'avons pas de faiblesse ! - Un vampire ne peut pas aimer ! Ce qu'il ressent n'est que de l'attirance ! »

_Mes anciennes paroles m'assaillirent, alors que je revoyais la belle chevelure de Serenity s'enflammer et disparaître, tout comme le reste de son corps. _

_Je voyais le ciel s'éclaircir mais je n'y prêtais même pas attention. Ma survie n'importait plus. La seule chose que je voyais était Serenity. Quelque chose dans ma gorge se serra. Comme si j'allais m'étrangler. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent et de l'eau coula le long de mes joues. C'était des larmes. Pour la première fois je versais des larmes. J'étais coupable, j'étais un monstre. Je l'avais tuée. Je l'avais perdue. Tout était de ma faute. J'avais tout rejeté et voilà qu'ici, en ce lieu précis, mon âme se vengeait de moi. Oui mon âme, je la sentis soudain me transpercer les entrailles alors que je ne pouvais plus arrêter mes sanglots. Ca faisait mal. Après avoir pleuré pendant de longues minutes, je portai ma main à ma joue._

_C'est là que je réalisai que les lianes ne m'enserraient plus et que l'envoûtement magique de Mahad avait cessé. Stupéfait, j'oubliai ma douleur un instant et me relevai. Le soleil ne tarderait plus à entrer dans l'aube._

_**« Je t'attendrai… »** m'avait dit Mahad, la veille._

_Je réalisai que ce que je croyais avoir été inutile pendant des mois m'avait en fait sauvé la vie. Je croyais les sentiments inutiles et pour les faibles. Je venais de réaliser à quel point Bakura d'abord, puis Mahad, m'avaient mis en garde sur le véritable pouvoir de l'âme._

_Ma tristesse toujours présente, je me dirigeai rapidement vers l'orée de la forêt. Je distinguai la maisonnette du magicien. Lui et Mana se tenaient sur le seuil._

_Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils se regardèrent avec un sourire. J'avançai vers eux dans l'aurore. Je ne les haïssais plus. Je passai devant eux et fit un signe de tête au magicien. Il inclina la tête._

_- On dirait bien que le vampire a perdu ses crocs, se contenta-t-il de dire, avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur._

o

o

* * *

o

o

_2143, quatre ans plus tard._

o

o

Alors que l'Allemangne, l'Europe, et même le monde tout entier continuaient de se faire la guerre, la vie n'avait pas vraiment changé en apparence pour nos trois protagonistes. Seto, Mahad et Mana vivaient toujours dans cette maisonnette, isolée du monde dans la campagne bavaroise. Un soir, il se passa d'ailleurs un phénomène assez inhabituel.

- Bouteilles vides et déchets, allez donc vous mettre dans la poubelle là-bas ! s'écria une voix féminine.

Aussitôt des récipients et autres sacs s'élevèrent et traversèrent les quelques deux cents mètres qui séparaient la maison de la route. Avec succès, ils se posèrent doucement dans la benne à ordures se trouvant sur le bas côté de celle-ci.

- Dans les dents ! s'écria Mana, toute joviale.

Elle le fut moins lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Seto qui la regarda avec un air de reproche. Le jeune homme était enveloppé dans une épaisse cape, pas contre le froid, mais contre la lumière du soleil.

- Le magicien ne t'a-t-il pas défendu de te servir de la magie pour les actes de la vie courante ? réprimanda-t-il.

Aussitôt la jeune fille eut un air gêné.

- Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu arrives ! reprocha-t-elle, éludant la remarque.

- L'attaque par surprise confère un avantage à l'assaillant, commenta Kaiba.

Mana eut un sourire. En grandissant, la jeune fille, âgée à présent de 18 ans, n'avait rien perdu de sa bonne humeur.

- Maître Mahad va être content de te revoir. D'ailleurs, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Seto haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête. Avant de s'en aller, il sortit quelque chose du bagage qu'il transportait et le tendit à Mana. Celle-ci s'en saisit et le contempla avec émerveillement.

- Ooooohhh ! Un livre sur le jeu des ombres de l'ancienne Egypte ! Ecrit pas Yûgi Mutô - Paix à son âme… Ce livre est introuvable, c'est une pièce rare. Je le voulais depuis tellement longtemps ! Merci Seto !

Elle lui sauta au cou mais n'y resta pas longtemps car le vampire la saisit par les deux bras et la reposa à terre.

- Ne-recommence-jamais-ça ! siffla-t-il, se voulant menaçant sans réussir à l'être.

- Désolée… s'excusa la jeune fille. On ne pourra pas te changer de ce côté-là !

Il haussa les épaules, tourna les talons et se retrouva face à Mahad. Le magicien observait la scène avec amusement.

- Ah Seto ! Enfin revenu de tes deux semaines d'escapade !

- J'avais oublié à quel point le fait de ne pas pouvoir sortir à la lumière du jour était handicapant… dit Seto.

- Et bien justement ! fit Mahad, en croisant les bras. Il te reste une épreuve à passer dans la forêt et la nuit est un moment propice pour cela.

Le vampire le regarda avec méfiance.

- Je déteste quand vous dites cela, il y a toujours quelque chose derrière…

- Tu as changé Kaiba, je sens une extraordinaire maîtrise en toi. Durant toutes ces années, je t'ai appris à canaliser tes émotions pour t'en servir comme arme. L'esprit d'un vampire n'a à présent plus de secret pour toi. Mais il reste une chose à régler…

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

- C'est Mana qui ira avec toi.

Seto eut un sourire ironique.

- Alors j'en suis sûr, il y a un piège… Que ferez-vous pendant ce temps hein ? Vous irez préparer quelques maléfices histoire de me compliquer la tâche ?

- Rien de tout ça, répondit calmement le magicien. Tu iras avec mon apprentie car j'ai confiance en elle. Une fois passée cette épreuve, tu seras vraiment prêt.

Mana eut un sourire flatté et, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, prit Kaiba par le bras, l'entraînant dans le bois. Celui-ci ne protesta pas. Il avait changé. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa volonté, mais il était plus posé. Ils entamèrent leur route, Mana fredonnant joyeusement, et Seto restant impassible et sombre, comme à son habitude.

- Dis-moi Seto… commença Mana, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

- Hmmm ?

- Tu l'aimais ?

Kaiba se figea et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Cette fille que tu as transformée en vampire, expliqua Mana.

Les yeux du jeune homme lui lancèrent des éclairs.

- Mes sentiments ne concernent que moi, répondit-il sèchement. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Parce que tu ne parles jamais d'elle, dit Mana. Pourtant c'est pour elle que tu te bats alors je me demande si tu l'aimais…

- Mana… ce n'est pas un sujet qu'il est bon d'aborder avec moi… gronda Kaiba.

- Mais il faut que tu l'abordes. Comment feras-tu si ce Bakura l'aborde alors que vous êtes en plein combat et que tu te troubles comme ça ? insista la jeune fille.

Seto se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas tort.

- Et bien nous avons abordé ce sujet, point. Maintenant je suis blindé contre ça !

- Oh non tu ne l'es pas ! Tu as peur c'est ça ! Tu as peur d'admettre que tu lui as fait du mal !

Le vampire rejeta la cape qu'il portait, révélant un ensemble noir, et d'un geste, il projeta la jeune fille contre l'arbre le plus proche. Celle-ci fut sonnée quelques instants.

Quant à Seto, il fixait la paume de sa main, stupéfait. Il venait de perdre le contrôle de lui-même à l'évocation de la peine qu'il avait causée à Serenity.

- C'est donc ça l'épreuve… murmura-t-il.

Il alla vers Mana, qui appréhendait un peu. Le choc qu'elle avait subi lui avait causé une petite plaie au front.

- Pardonne-moi, s'excusa le jeune homme, en l'aidant à se relever. Je crois que tu as touché un point… trop sensible.

Il s'assit sur une racine, à deux mètres de la jeune fille.

- Elle… elle n'aurait jamais dû devenir un vampire, confessa-t-il. Je crois que je n'ai jamais voulu la faire comme moi. Cette nuit-là… je me suis laissé emporter par mon égoïsme et ma soif de pouvoir.

Un silence s'en suivit, où personne ne Mana ni de Seto ne fit le moindre geste. Puis le vampire se leva brusquement.

- Mais oui c'est ça ! s'écria-t-il.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea doucement Mana.

- Je sais pourquoi la transformation s'est mal passée. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire d'elle un vampire.

- Ça Mahad te l'a déjà dit ! rappela la jeune fille.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça ! répliqua Seto. Mon âme a refait surface lors de sa transformation. Elle m'a empêchée de lui transmettre mes pouvoirs. Mon âme a préservé celle de Serenity. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas devenue un véritable vampire. Il faut que le géniteur veuille **vraiment **passer à l'acte. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait de remords… Il ne faut pas… il ne faut pas qu'il ait des sentiments trop forts pour sa victime avant de la transformer… sinon le rituel échoue.

_« Qu'ai-je donc fait… Je l'ai condamnée… Lui faire du mal m'insupportait déjà alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine… Et lui faire du mal incluait le fait de la transformer… »_

Il se tourna vers Mana.

- J'ai ressenti quelque chose la première fois que je l'ai vue. Je croyais que ce n'était que de l'attirance, comme c'est le cas quand un vampire engendre un autre vampire. Mais… c'était plus que ça… c'était… comme…

- …un coup de foudre, acheva l'apprentie magicienne.

Le vampire l'observa un moment, surpris, puis leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir.

- Il y a quelques années, j'aurais cru cela impossible, murmura-t-il. J'aurais tué quiconque qui aurait osé me dire cela.

La magicienne eut un mouvement de recul.

- Euh… s'il te plaît… dis-moi que... aujourd'hui tu ne ferais plus ça hein ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit brusquement Seto. J'ai changé ! Je comprends enfin beaucoup de choses ! Et surtout… je me sens prêt ! Prêt à affronter Bakura !

- Alors dis-le ! lança Mana, avec un sourire.

- Dire quoi ? répéta Kaiba, sans comprendre.

- Que tu l'aimais voyons ! s'écria la jeune fille. Tu dis que tu as changé mais tu n'as encore jamais avoué que tu l'aimais !

Il détourna les yeux. Il pensait que c'était impossible pour lui d'admettre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une femme, que ses sentiments pour Serenity allaient bien au-delà de la simple attirance. C'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais curieusement, il n'éprouva pas de difficulté particulière à le dire.

- Oui, je l'aimais, soupira-t-il.

L'instant d'après, il se mordit les lèvres. Finalement c'était facile… surtout que ces mots, il les avait repoussés jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même et maintenant qu'il les avait dits, il se sentait plus léger. Hmm… il avait vraiment changé, sans aucun doute. Mana sembla lire dans ses pensées :

- En effet, tu n'es plus le même ! Je suis sûre que tu n'aurais jamais pu le dire si tu n'avais pas rencontré maître Mahad !

- Huh ! s'exclama Kaiba, en reprenant son habituel ton glacial. Je suppose que l'épreuve est terminée…

- Oui en effet ! dit Mana. Cette épreuve avait pour but de te faire avouer tes sentiments les plus profonds ! C'est un succès ! Maître Mahad sera content. Ton entraînement est terminé !

Ils reprirent le chemin du retour. Le vampire était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce soir, il serait libre. Non… il était déjà libre…

_« Serenity… Je t'aimais… Maintenant je le sais et je l'accepte… J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant… Il me reste désormais une tâche à accomplir avant de trouver le repos : je vengerai ta disparition ! Je tuerai Bakura ! Je sais que j'y arriverai ! Je te le dois, pour toutes les choses que je t'ai fait endurer… »_

o

o

* * *

o

o

Le soir-même, il quitta défitivement les deux humains qu'il avait côtoyés. En le regardant disparaître dans la nuit, Mahad murmura :

- Je relâche un meurtrier dans la nature, plus fort que jadis, qui va recommencer à tuer des humains. Dis-moi Mana… pourquoi ai-je donc fait ça ?

La jeune fille observa l'ombre de Kaiba dans le lointain d'un air dubitatif, puis se tourna vers son maître.

- Oui, il tuera des humains, dit-elle, aussi cruellement qu'avant et il risque de redevenir aussi puissant qu'il y a un siècle. Vous venez de libérer un démon, un assassin qui n'éprouve ni pitié ni compassion… Mais au fond, ce vampire n'est qu'une créature de ce monde, qui cherche à survivre, comme n'importe quel animal, comme n'importe quel humain. Finalement, il n'est pas plus mauvais que les hommes qui se disputent pouvoir et argent…

Mahad réprima un petit rire. Son élève était devenue presque aussi sage que lui.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Note : Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire : c'est mou tout ça ! Cette fois, c'est promis, le prochain chap sera la fameuse "ère vendetta" ! Il restera ensuite 2 ou 3 chapitres avant la fin, et un épilogue. Alors non, l'histoire ne sera pas terminée au chapitre prochain. Que va-t-il donc se passer ensuite ? Et bien, sachez que Seto aura encore une épreuve à subir, et non des moindres.

**Prochainement :** _十 __一 Jû ichi : Ère vendetta_

o

o


	12. 十一 Ère vendetta

Note : deux chapitres postés en même temps, je n'ai pu faire mieux.

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

_十_ 一_ Jû ichi : Ère vendetta_

* * *

o

o

_L'homme a une âme, une conscience, une bonté. Il peut ne pas pardonner comme il peut pardonner. La vengeance, il la cherchera ou ne la cherchera pas ; s'il la cherche et qu'il ne la trouve pas, la mort imposera une limite à cette recherche._

_Mais moi je ne suis pas un homme. Je suis un démon immortel, et ma soif de vengeance ne se serait pas éteinte avant d'avoir été étanchée._

_Le Canada avait relativement été épargné par les centaines et centaines de conflits que le monde comptait désormais. A cause peut-être de ses grandes zones désertes où peu d'habitants résidaient. Les hommes avaient continué à s'entretuer. Et moi, depuis cette année 2113, n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience de la déchéance du monde. Mon errance m'avait rendu aveugle, de même que mon petit séjour dans la campagne allemande. Ce n'était pas une guerre ; c'étaient __**des**__ guerres… qui laissaient présager ce qui est arrivé plus tard… mais cela est une autre histoire._

_J'avais peut-être fait ami-ami avec mon âme, le démon en moi se fichait bien du nombre d'humains qui y laissaient leur vie. Seul mon désir de vengeance me poussait à avancer, indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. _

_Après mon départ de chez le magicien, les premiers temps furent durs. Les chairs humaines qui se présentaient sous mon nez me faisaient beaucoup d'effet. Trop longtemps j'en avais été privé et vous pensez bien que le démon en moi recommença ses méfaits. L'âme d'un vampire n'équivaudra jamais à celle d'un être humain. Celle du vampire –du moins le vampire correctement transformé- existe à peine, enfouie sous des tonnes de cruauté ; mais elle est là, et bien que terrée, elle empoisonne le démon qui a pris sa place. Il aura beau faire, il ne s'en débarrassera jamais. Le seul moyen de ne pas sombrer est de reconnaître cette âme, surtout si on est un vampire ambitieux. Mais n'oubliez jamais : souvent, cette âme n'est pas assez forte pour empêcher un vampire de tuer. Elle est par contre suffisante pour qu'il éprouve des remords après ses actes._

_Cela m'importait peu ; la vengeance avait fini par me mener vers Bakura._

o

o

* * *

o

o

_2144, Vancouver  
_

_Bar d'un motel abandonné, situé près d'une grande route déserte._

o

o

L'intérieur du commerce tombait en ruine. Il était vieux, très vieux… certainement plus vieux que l'espérance de vie humaine. Une bande de vampires avait décidé d'y faire une halte, après un massacre perpétré dans un ghetto voisin. Ils avaient réussi à débusquer quelques bouteilles de whisky, situées dans un renfoncement sous le plancher. Le bois vermoulu leur avait permis de découvrir la cachette.

- À l'immortalité ! s'écria l'un d'eux d'une voix rauque. Il était très grand et semblait avoir abusé du bodybuilding.

Les autres le suivirent lorsqu'il leva son verre pour trinquer. Tous sauf un. Celui-là ne tenait aucun verre dans la main, et se contenta de sourire de satisfaction devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Vous ne buvez pas, Maître Bakura ? interrogea le musclé.

Avant que l'intéressé n'eût eu le temps de répliquer, la porte de la misérable demeure s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un autre vampire aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux mauves.

- Maître Bakura ne boit pas ce soir, dit Marek en s'avançant vers le groupe. Il ne tient pas l'alcool…

Ce faisant, il avait enlacé son bras autour de son amant de maître, que le petit sourire satisfait n'avait pas quitté. Le vampire Vincent, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, une chope de whisky dans la main, haussa les épaules et ricana :

- Quel est le rapport ? Tout le monde sait que le Maître ne tient pas l'alcool, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de prendre sa cuite avec nous ! HA HA HA !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Ils craignaient leur maître, sachant de quoi il était capable, mais ils étaient proches de lui en même temps, et s'autorisaient de temps à autre quelques railleries face à Bakura sans crainte de représailles de ce dernier. Ainsi s'établissait la complicité du groupe.

- Silence.

Bakura venait de prononcer ce simple mot, et le ton sur lequel il l'avait fait effaça immédiatement les sourires moqueurs des visages de ses congénères.

- Cette nuit est spéciale, continua-t-il. C'est aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, _il_ va venir. _Il_ sera bientôt là. Et nos destins seront alors scellés.

- Qui ça ? hoqueta un autre vampire, qui ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes.

- Kaiba, crétin ! s'écria Bakura, qui jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Marek.

- Kaiba ? Seto Kaiba ? interrogea Vincent. Mais il est mort ! Vous nous avez dit que son lien avec vous s'est estompé depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, pour finir par disparaître.

- J'ai dit ça oui… mais ce lien a de nouveau refait surface il y a cinq ans. Et aujourd'hui, il est plus fort que jamais. Bien plus fort qu'avant.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées.

_« Kaiba… je sens une soif de vengeance qui émane de toi… elle me vise évidemment. Bien. Tout se passe exactement comme je le voulais. Je désespérais de ne plus trouver d'adversaire à ma taille. En t'enseignant cette leçon jadis, tu as fini par devenir plus fort… bien qu'après notre petite affaire à Fukuoka, j'ai émis quelques doutes, sentant la disparition progressive de ton aura… Force est de constater que ce furent de vaines inquiétudes… »_

Les autres vampires semblaient ne pas prendre la situation très au sérieux. Certains se souvenaient de ce que Bakura avait fait subir à Kaiba dans l'ancienne prison de Fukuoka, d'autres, pas encore « nés » à l'époque, en avaient entendu parler. Et tous s'accordaient pour penser de Seto Kaiba qu'il était faible comparé au puissant Bakura. Ils ne le craignaient pas comme ils craignaient leur maître et Marek ; ils savaient ce que ce dernier avait fait à Shadhi jadis.

- Mon Seigneur, se risqua de nouveau Vincent, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce sera _ce_ soir ?

Bakura secoua la tête, se leva du comptoir du vieux bar auquel il était accoudé et s'approcha de Vincent. Il l'observa un moment, puis le frappa à la tête. Le vampire inférieur chancela, regrettant d'avoir posé la question.

- Vincent, je savais que tu étais idiot, mais je ne savais pas à quel point, commenta Bakura. Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes, triple buse ?

Il pointa le doigt en direction du ciel, visible depuis les nombreuses vitres cassées de la bâtisse. Il faisait nuit, mais la voûte céleste semblait avoir été imprégnée de sang.

- Ce soir, c'est Samhain, dit Bakura d'une voix grave. Nous savons tous ce que signifie une telle nuit. Il le sait aussi. Il viendra, je le sens.

Il se reporta ensuite sur Vincent.

- Tâche d'enregistrer ça dans ce qui te sert de cerveau !

- En tout cas, cela ne semble pas vous inquiéter Maître… dit un autre vampire.

Bakura sourit et se plaça au centre de la pièce, attirant Marek contre lui.

- Au contraire, je jubile, déclara-t-il. Tout cela est si excitant. Deux vampires d'une même lignée qui s'affrontent, deux vampires liés par un troisième, fils de l'un et père de l'autre… Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

_« Et j'ai hâte de voir où tu en es Kaiba… Hâte aussi de commencer la torture… Sauras-tu y résister, toi dont émane une force que je ne t'ai jamais connue ? »_

o

o

* * *

o

o

Au même moment, une silhouette observait les environs à quelques dizaines de mètres. Seto Kaiba était là, tout de noir vêtu comme autrefois. Les feux de poubelle des environs révélaient un visage soigné, des cheveux bien coiffés et deux yeux bleus perçants, avec une étincelle en eux qu'on n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. À sa ceinture, le fourreau d'un katana brillait à la lueur des flammes.

**« Bakura… Je t'ai enfin retrouvé… Je sais que tu m'attends… Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas déçu… »**

Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient au coin de sa bouche, signe qu'il s'était nourri peu de temps plus tôt. Il essuya soigneusement le sang, traversa la route désaffectée et s'avança d'un pas net et décidé vers le vieux motel qui semblait bien silencieux. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, car la porte principale de la bâtisse s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, et le groupe de vampires qui s'y trouvait sortit, Bakura et Marek en tête. Ils firent quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter à une vingtaine de mètres de Seto. Bakura fit un geste, ordonnant aux autres de s'éloigner.

_« Il est à moi… »_

Les autres vampires reculèrent, plutôt détendus et convaincus que leur maître ne ferait qu'une bouchée de l'intrus. Seul Marek était resté auprès de Bakura. Kaiba eut un rictus. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

- Mon très cher Kaiba ! lança Bakura, d'un air faussement joyeux. Ça fait un bail hein ? Je dois l'admettre, j'ai longtemps cru que nous ne nous retrouverions pas. Qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années ? Les as-tu passées à pleurer la mort de ta bien-aimée de toutes les larmes de ton corps ?

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Bakura eut un sourire. C'était la première d'une longue série de provocations destinées à déstabiliser son rival. Mais Kaiba ne cilla pas. Au contraire, il ricana :

- J'ai longtemps pleuré sa mort, mais les larmes ne sont rien d'autre que de l'eau : elles sèchent et finissement par s'évaporer.

- Impressionnant Seto, admit Bakura. Dans les circonstances d'autrefois, tu aurais certainement émis un cri de rage avant de te jeter sur…

Le vampire ne put achever sa phrase. L'ombre de Kaiba apparut non loin de lui et se saisit de Marek. Et la seconde d'après, Seto était revenu où il se trouvait plus tôt, à une vingtaine de mètres de Bakura, mais cette fois il tenait l'amant de ce dernier par le cou. Marek avait beau être fort, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Le sourire de Bakura s'effaça. La rapidité de Kaiba l'avait pris de court.

- Tu disais ? ironisa Seto.

- Pressé d'en finir hein ? dit Bakura, une lueur d'inquiétude dans la voix, tandis que Marek émettait quelques gémissements. Mon arme !

Aussitôt, un de ses compères lui lança un katana, soigneusement rangé dans son fourreau. Il la dégaina.

- Attention, _très cher _Bakura, prévint Seto, sa main toujours enserrée autour du cou de Marek. Je sais ce que tu comptes faire. Mais la question est de savoir : est-ce que tu arriveras à t'interposer à temps avant que je ne lui coupe la tête ? Je n'ai qu'à forcer un tout petit peu pour que ce soit fait…

Ce disant il resserra sa poigne, la tête de Marek semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- C'est entre toi et moi, Kaiba ! grogna Bakura.

- Ooooh… s'exclama Seto, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ta pensée était tout autre à Fukuoka, lorsque tu as mêlé Serenity à notre petit différend.

Bakura eut un sourire malgré lui.

- Marek est utile au moins… contrairement à _elle_ en son temps…

- On va faire un marché, coupa Kaiba, sourd aux paroles de son adversaire. Dis à tes gigolos de serviteurs de vaquer à leurs occupations, et je relâcherai ton pitoyable Marek. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est entre toi et moi, et je ne veux rien qui puisse troubler ma victoire.

Bakura resta silencieux. Il semblait se concentrer. Il voulait savoir si Kaiba disait la vérité. Pénétrer dans la tête des gens lui était chose facile, mais malheureusement pour lui, l'esprit de Seto resta inaccessible.

_« Il possède une grande force d'esprit… Je ne puis savoir s'il dit vrai mais… je désire moi aussi ce combat à huit clos… »_

- Disparaissez, ordonna Bakura à ses congénères.

Ces derniers se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire.

_« Disparaissez ! » _siffla leur maître mentalement, en se retournant, canines découvertes.

Conscients qu'il ne plaisantait pas, ils s'exécutèrent tous et disparurent instantanément dans la nuit.

- J'ai tenu ma parole, dit Bakura. À toi d'honorer la tienne.

Seto eut un petit sourire. Il semblait hésitant. Il regarda Marek un instant, qui essayait vainement de s'arracher de l'étreinte du vampire.

- Tu lui portes de l'intérêt… murmura Kaiba.

Bakura resta impassible, mais son visage semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Des mâles…en couple… poursuivit Seto, d'un air dégoûté.

Finalement il desserra sa poigne et jeta Marek sur le côté, qui alla s'effondrer dans un tas de détritus. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se relever que Seto l'immobilisa d'un _« Stop » _avant de reporter son attention sur Bakura.

- Enfin bon, je suppose que vous arrivez quand même à prendre du bon temps ensemble, acheva-t-il.

Lui et Bakura étaient enfin seuls.

- On dirait un humain, dit ce dernier, un peu plus rassuré par le sort de son amant. Retenu par les tabous de sa vie humaine.

- J'ai déjà entendu un couplet jadis, je me passerai du refrain, lança Kaiba. Et je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Si pressé… ricana l'autre vampire. Comme avant.

Finissant sa phrase, il se jeta sur Seto qui eut tout juste le temps de parer l'attaque avec son katana, qu'il avait sorti de son fourreau noir, et dont les dorures représentaient des formes familières : des dragons.

- La même lame que la dernière fois… constata Bakura, alors qu'il se faisaient face. Tu es décidément déterminé à la venger. Que pense-t-elle de tes actes en ce moment Seto ? Nous voit-elle de l'enfer où elle se trouve ?

Kaiba eut un accès d'adrénaline et repoussa son adversaire qui fit une pirouette en arrière avant de retomber élégamment sur ses pieds.

Bakura ricana.

- Si prévisible Seto, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ces dernières années mais le sujet est encore sensible.

Seto ignora ses paroles et revint à la charge. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau. Leurs mouvements étaient très rapides, si bien qu'un simple mortel aurait à peine pu distinguer leurs silhouettes. Ils étaient à l'aise aussi bien sur terre que dans l'air. Profitant d'une ouverture, Seto envoya une droite dans la figure de Bakura, qui retomba au sol, un filet de sang sur la joue. Constatant que le combat était en train de passer à un niveau supérieur, ce dernier répliqua par un geste de sa main en direction de Kaiba. Celui-ci, dans un moment d'inattention dû au fait qu'il se délectait du coup porté à son ennemi, se retrouva stoppé et lâcha son katana.

Bakura se releva, et essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son visage. Il se dirigea vers Kaiba, toujours immobilisé, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Ha ! s'écria-t-il. Tu me déçois. Tu ne maîtrises pas grand-chose de plus qu'autrefois… Comme je le prévoyais, tu ne parviens pas à te prémunir contre mes sorts. Je m'ennuie déjà…

**« C'est ce que tu crois… »**

- Hein ?

Mais aussitôt, un bras le saisit à la gorge et le propulsa en arrière. Cette fois, Bakura alla s'écraser lourdement contre le mur du motel, en poussant un cri. Le katana, jeté dans la foulée, vint se briser à ses côtés. Et le bras responsable était celui de Seto. Le vampire n'avait jamais été immobilisé. Il avait bluffé.

- Tu as toujours eu trop tendance à me sous-estimer Bakura, dit-il, s'avançant vers son ennemi et en récupérant son sabre au passage.

Il se tint à quelques mètres de lui, attendant qu'il se relève. Oh non, il ne voulait pas en finir tout de suite. Pas tout de suite.

- Ah…ah… souffla Bakura, en se relevant, avec un peu de difficulté. Il semblerait alors… que nous ayons un ami commun… un ami autre que Yami…

Kaiba ne répondit pas.

- Je veux parler de Mahad bien sûr. Ton talent ne peut venir que de lui. C'est le seul magicien qui puisse t'immuniser contre moi… parce qu'il m'a connu.

Il fit quelques pas, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah… je vois… le bougre… HA HA HA !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, grogna Seto, toujours sur le qui-vive.

- Mais si c'est très drôle ! répliqua Bakura. Tu es l'atout de ce malin de magicien pour m'éliminer… ou pour t'éliminer toi-même. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il voulait jouer au saint, qu'il voulait sauver le peu d'âme qu'il te restait ?

L'autre resta silencieux.

- D'ores et déjà, Mahad a déjà gagné. Car l'un d'entre nous mourra ce soir. Quelle aubaine pour les pitoyables humains qu'il cherche à protéger ! T'entraîner, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de l'un d'entre nous. Il connaissait ton désir de vengeance. Il a vu là une magnifique opportunité ! Comme avec moi jadis...

- Et alors ? répliqua Kaiba. Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas ? Je n'ai que faire des intentions du magicien, ce qui m'importe, c'est ma vengeance !

Ce fut au tour de Bakura de rester silencieux, silence pendant lequel il observa son adversaire. Puis finalement, il reprit :

- Hum… tu peux peut-être te prémunir de mes sorts, mais rien ne m'empêche de te déstabiliser. Perds, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, cette arrogante confiance en toi, cela me suffira pour te trancher la tête. Tu n'as pas l'expérience que j'ai Seto. Tu en es bien loin. Je hante la Terre depuis plus de mille ans, crois-moi j'ai des ressources que tu n'as pas. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas bien me divertir…

**« Très bien… Alors… »**

Rapide tel un éclair, Kaiba se téléporta prêt de Marek, toujours immobile.

**« … je vais rétablir un semblant d'équilibre entre nous… »**

Kaiba leva son katana.

- NOOON !

Trop tard, Bakura rejoignit son adversaire un dixième de seconde plus tard, alors que la lame de Seto tranchait la tête de Marek. Aussitôt, le corps de ce dernier se décomposa, le sort qui l'immobilisait prit fin et il eut tout juste le temps de murmurer :

- Ba…ku…ra…

Et il tomba en poussières. Les yeux de Bakura semblèrent sortir de leur orbite. Il contempla la scène avec horreur, tandis que Seto faisait quelques pas en arrière, avec un rictus satisfait. Ce moment était un pur délice pour lui.

**« Maintenant, nous sommes à égalité, Bakura : chacun d'entre nous a éliminé l'être cher de l'autre… »**

L'autre vampire, penché sur le tas de cendres, se retourna. Cette fois, il ne plaisantait plus. Son visage avait pris sa forme vampirique, déformée, ridée, avec deux grands yeux jaunes et autant de canines qui dépassaient de sa bouche fripée.

- _Kaiba…_ fit-il d'une voix rauque.

En un instant, la lame de Seto échappa aux mains de ce dernier sur un geste de l'autre vampire. Privées de leurs armes, les deux créatures se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Kaiba colla une nouvelle droite à Bakura, que ce dernier lui rendit aussitôt, ce qui fit vaciller le vampire aux cheveux bruns. Rapidement, plusieurs entailles amochèrent le corps et le visage de Seto. Bakura semblait comme enragé, mais en même temps parfaitement maître de ses émotions.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit nettement l'avantage sur Kaiba.

_« Tu as commis une grave erreur Seto… Si tu croyais pouvoir me déstabiliser après __**ça**__… tu te trompais... Tu vas PAYER ! »_

- OUCH ! gémit Kaiba, alors qu'il était envoyé à terre une nouvelle fois.

Le sang coulait de toutes les parties de son corps. Il se releva péniblement, et voulut jeter un sort d'immobilisation au vampire en face de lui, mais il n'eut aucun effet sur ce dernier.

_« Pitoyable Seto… Tu vas mourir… Renonce et j'abrègerai peut-être tes souffrances ! Contrôler tes sentiments ne suffit pas ! Tu ne peux pas me vaincre ! Je suis le meilleur ! Le plus puissant ! HAHAHAHAHA ! »_

Kaiba vola une nouvelle fois contre un mur, qui se brisa avec le choc, et s'effondra lamentablement. Les efforts qu'il fit pour se relever furent vains. Il devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, sans parler de l'une de ses épaules qui semblait déboîtée. Même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'attitude de Bakura ne lui portait pas préjudice. Bakura était comme fou, pourquoi était-il alors plus puissant que dans sa forme « normale » ? Le fait de tuer Marek aurait dû lui donner un avantage. Au lieu de ça, il avait transformé Bakura en un monstre incontrôlable.

_« Tu ne comprends pas Seto, je le sens… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça… En fait, tu n'as jamais su quel était le véritable pouvoir d'une Nuit de Samhain… »_

**« Faux, j'ai pris le pouvoir à Yami lors d'une nuit comme celle-là ! »**

À terre, Kaiba ne pouvait que constater la lente approche de Bakura. Il avait horriblement mal, et ses efforts pour se lever relevaient du supplice.

Bakura s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui. Les rides qui déformaient son visage s'estompèrent progressivement, et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur chocolat.

- Pffff… Ce n'est pas toi qui as causé la perte de Yami, dit Bakura, tout haut, sa voix redevenue normale. C'est Anzu.

- C'est faux ! s'écria Kaiba, en grimaçant de douleur.

- C'est la vérité. Yami aura voulu faire plaisir à celle qui l'avait libéré. Il l'a laissée libre de tout mouvement pour qu'elle tue elle-même les humains qui représentaient son ancienne vie. Mais Anzu était trop faible. Elle s'est laissé tenter par les humains, et s'est fait tuer. Evidemment, Yami ne l'a pas supporté. Noyé par ses sentiments pour l'humanité… comme toujours…

Il marqua une pause.

- Toi, tu as juste profité de la situation, reprit Bakura froidement. Tu voulais tenter quelque chose ce soir-là, créer une mutinerie avec les autres vampires aussi indisciplinés que toi. Mais la donne a changé. Tu as rencontré cette fille, ta Serenity. Tu as juste eu de la chance que les humains t'aident à atteindre ton but malgré eux. Cependant, celle que tu dois remercier, c'est Anzu.

- J'étais plus fort… cria Kaiba, s'étranglant presque. Yami ne bougeait pas le petit doigt ! Il s'adonnait au luxe, aux plaisirs ! Il n'était pas un vrai vampire !

Bakura ricana. Il fit plusieurs fois non de la tête, puis fixa longuement Kaiba, cloué au sol par ses blessures. Voyant que ce dernier n'était pas une menace –du moins à cet instant-là- il se décida :

- Puisque nous en sommes à parler du maillon manquant de la lignée, je vais te raconter une histoire. Crois-moi, elle t'intéressera beaucoup.

Et malgré lui, Seto ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

o

o

* * *

o

o

_**Flash-back,** - évoqué par Bakura, sur ses réminiscences_

o

o

_Yami et moi sommes liés, il est mon « fils », il est le seul que j'ai jamais aimé. Il a profité de l'amour aveugle que j'avais pour lui pour m'enlever mon statut de maître. Car oui, Yami a jadis été cruel, bien plus cruel que moi. Ce vampire aux allures de gentleman adorait torturer longuement, très longuement ses victimes avant de les achever. Il était obsédé par les humains et adorait les étudier dans leurs moindres détails.  
_

_J'existe depuis plus de mille ans. Depuis l'année 1089 pour être précis. J'ai vu bien plus de choses sur les humains que tu n'en connaîtras jamais. J'ai vu leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, leurs vertus et leurs vices. Je dois l'admettre, ils sont surprenants, et heureusement qu'ils existent, sans quoi je me serais vraiment ennuyé pendant tous ces siècles._

_Mais mon existence a pris un tournant en 1292. Une année que je n'oublierai jamais. Cette année-là, je l'ai rencontré, __**lui.**_

o

o

_Rome, 4 avril 1292_

o

o

- IL EST MORT ! IL EST MORT !

Sous le bruit des cloches des églises de toute la ville, un homme courait dans les petites rues pavées, et fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres clameurs. Bientôt tout Rome sut.

- Il ne restera pas longtemps dans les esprits, ricanait une manante, qui portait son panier de linge.

- Perfides paroles ! cria un voisin en lui jetant une pierre de sa fenêtre. Tu seras damnée pour parler ainsi ! Le dirigeant de notre Eglise est sacré, tous doivent l'adorer et le garder dans sa mémoire !

- Feu Nicolas le quatrième aura passé quatre années à nous guider ! C'est en cela que je dis qu'il sera bien vite oublié ! répliqua l'autre, qui semblait vouloir se rattraper.

Elle se signa, mais l'homme lui jeta une nouvelle pierre, et elle préféra s'enfuir.

Le soleil se couchait déjà quand la nouvelle était tombée : le pape Nicolas IV était mort quelques heures plus tôt, et c'est avec tristesse que les catholiques se rassemblaient dans les églises de Rome. Tristes mais divisés.

- La famille Colonna élira son successeur ! lança un homme.

- Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas les nobles et respectables Orsini ? Eux aussi ont déjà donné leur pape !

- Ce vieux Nicolas, le troisième du nom, qui ne régna même pas trois ans ! lança un vieillard. Je le sais, j'étais né alors ! Les Colonna sont les seuls à pouvoir apporter le pape que nous voulons tous !

- Tais-toi vieil homme ! cria une femme, du seuil de l'église, en lui jetant un caillou.

_Bientôt, la place de l'Eglise se transforma en un champ d'insultes et de jets de caillasses, divisant deux camps : ceux qui voulaient que la famille Colonna choisisse le nouveau pape contre ceux qui lui préféraient la toute aussi influente lignée des Orsini. J'étais là parmi ce conflit futile. Je m'amusais de voir ces humains se quereller pour des broutilles. Si je me trouvais à Rome ce jour-là, en train de les épier dans l'ombre en attendant que la nuit soit complètement tombée, ce n'était pas anodin. La ville du catholicisme par excellence, la ville où j'allais pouvoir défier Dieu lui-même. La mort du pape d'alors n'était qu'une heureuse coïncidence –je n'y étais absolument pour rien – le sang d'un pauvre saint ne m'intéressait guère… jusqu'à ce que cette nuit-là ne me fasse changer d'avis._

_Contrairement à ce que les humains pensent, les églises ne protègent nullement des démons. Si un vampire veut entrer, il entre. Il doit seulement éviter de s'approcher du crucifix du chœur._

_Une fois la foule de croyants dispersée, ceux qui le désiraient encore entrèrent dans leur pseudo sanctuaire pour y veiller leur pape défunt. Je voulais observer avant d'attaquer comme je le faisais depuis 200 ans. Deux siècles pendant lesquels j'avais découvert que je possédais des capacités différentes de celles des vampires normaux. Et depuis ce temps, je parcourais le Vieux Monde, testant mes pouvoirs, repoussant leurs limites encore plus loin à chaque nouvelle expérience. Mais j'étais alors bien plus naïf qu'aujourd'hui, ignorant l'existence d'une âme humaine en moi, persuadé qu'elle s'était volatilisée avec ma vie d'avant. Et c'est pourquoi, __**il**__ vint au monde… cette nuit-là…_

Lorsque les portes de la petite église se refermèrent, clameurs et jets d'insultes se firent encore entendre, et il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour que le silence se fasse dans le lieu sacré. Silence qui permit enfin au curé de s'avancer sur l'autel. Apaisant les derniers bavardages en levant les mains, il parla :

- Aujourd'hui est un triste jour pour notre monde. Nous ne devons pas laisser nos querelles nous diviser. Celui qui succédera à feu Nicolas le quatrième ne servira aucun clan mais notre religion toute entière. C'est pourquoi je vais appeler à un moment de silence pour notre défunt guide. Mais écoutons d'abord la voix de l'innocence elle-même. Elle a composé un poème en l'honneur de Sa Sainteté Nicolas IV. _Atem_… viens donc… n'aie pas peur.

_La vision qui suivit fut le choc de toute mon existence. L'innocence personnifiée, c'est ce que je ressentis lorsqu'__**il**__ s'avança à la vue de tous, et à la mienne._

Le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la place du prêtre ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Sa peau était plus blanche que toutes celles existant au monde, transpercée par de grands yeux mauves qui reflétaient une grande bonté. On sentait en lui la volonté de s'abandonner à Dieu, mais aussi son inexpérience, ses doutes quant au chemin qu'il devait suivre. Sa voix ne fit que confirmer ce que Bakura savait déjà.

_La mort n'est rien.  
Je suis simplement passé dans la pièce d'à côté ;  
Je suis moi, je suis vous.  
Ce que nous étions les uns pour les autres,  
Nous le sommes toujours._

_Donnez-moi ce que vous m'avez toujours donné,  
Parlez-moi comme vous l'avez toujours fait,  
N'employez pas un ton différent,  
Ne prenez pas un ton solennel ou triste,  
Continuez à rire de ce qui nous faisait rire ensemble_

_Riez, souriez, pensez à moi,  
Riez pour moi !_

_Que mon nom soit prononcé à la maison  
Comme il l'a toujours été,  
Sans emphase comme d'habitude._

_La vie signifie ce qu'elle a toujours signifié ;  
Elle reste ce qu'elle a toujours été.  
Le fil n'est pas coupé._

_Pourquoi serais-je hors de vos pensées simplement  
Parce que je suis hors de votre vue ?_

_Je vous attends, je ne suis pas loin,  
Juste de l'autre côté du chemin ;  
Vous voyez, tout est bien. __**(1)**_

Sa voix s'éteignit, laissant chacun des auditeurs subjugué par autant de bienveillance.

_Aucun humain n'était aussi bouleversé que moi. Cet innocent avait réveillé en mon être quelque chose d'inconnu, bien plus qu'un désir, bien plus que les innombrables pulsions qui m'avaient conduit à tuer jusqu'alors. Je voulus le posséder, pas seulement son sang ; non, je voulus son être tout entier, auprès de moi, et ce pour l'éternité. Un peu comme ce que tu as ressenti pour ta Serenity, si ce n'est que l'âme qui venait de m'envahir ne voyait pas le fait de lui offrir la vie éternelle comme un mal. Non, lui offrir ce cadeau serait me dévouer entièrement à lui, être avec lui, vivre avec lui. J'étais naïf, persuadé qu'il ne pourrait que s'accorder à moi, celui qui l'aurait créé…_

_J'attendis la fin de la messe avec impatience, trépignant comme un enfant pressé d'obtenir l'objet de son désir. Atem ne dit pas mot, se contentant de faire la quête. Le prêtre lui dit de rentrer chez lui et de prier –d'innombrables prières dont les paroles me donnent la nausée- pour leur pape mort. L'innocent s'exécuta et moi, je me contentai de le suivre dans Rome, telle une ombre traquant sa proie._

o

o

* * *

o

o

- Que crois-tu qu'il soit arrivé alors à ce jeune homme innocent, Kaiba ? demanda Bakura en ricanant, constatant que le vampire à terre en face de lui buvait chacune de ses paroles.

Refusant d'admettre qu'il désirait connaître la suite de l'histoire, Seto haussa les épaules :

- Le mot « innocent » est depuis longtemps banni de mon vocabulaire, ironisa-t-il. J'imagine que tu l'as transformé ?

- Mais sais-tu quel genre de transformation c'était ? Boire le sang d'un _innocent_, d'une pureté sans pareil, béni par Dieu ? C'était un affront humiliant pour le Seigneur, lui prendre un serviteur si prometteur. Rien que l'idée de le mettre en colère était jouissive. Alors imagine un peu l'acte lui-même. Un pur délice que je n'ai plus jamais connu par la suite…

o

o

* * *

o

o

_Je ne pus attendre qu'il rentre chez lui, je le désirais trop. Je lui fis comprendre qu'il était suivi en étant moins vigilant sur ma démarche ; il ne put ignorer mes bruits de pas plus longtemps, et il se retourna…_

Atem ne semblait pas être effrayé par l'inconnu qui le suivait. C'est avec calme qu'il demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous pour me suivre ainsi ? Voulez-vous entendre un autre poème ? Malheureusement, je n'ai guère plus de poèmes ni de temps à vous offrir…

Bakura resta silencieux et s'avança vers lui, ses yeux pétillants de rouge, qui scrutaient toutes les formes de sa victime tandis que celle-ci, soumise aux limites humaines, ne distinguait même pas son ombre à travers la nuit noire.

_- Si tu te soumets à moi, je te donnerai l'éternité pour en écrire…_

Le sifflement inquiétant de Bakura aurait fait frissonner n'importe quel humain normal. Mais Atem ne s'en inquiéta même pas, et le vampire comprit qu'il était différent de ses proies habituelles. Il était exceptionnel.

- Si je meurs ce soir démon, Dieu me remplacera, dit le jeune homme doucement, promenant son regard autour de lui pour tenter de distinguer son interlocuteur. Tu ne lui porteras aucun tort en t'attaquant à moi.

Le vampire rit de son innocence, et sortit une lanterne de sa cape, qu'il alluma d'un simple claquement de doigts. Les yeux d'Atem se figèrent et Bakura combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore. D'une main tremblante, il toucha la peau soyeuse du jeune homme et effleura ses lèvres. Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

_- Trop innocent pour ne pas te douter un seul instant que c'est pour toi et toi seul que je suis venu, pas pour ton Seigneur qui ne m'importe guère. Ton Seigneur… y crois-tu vraiment ?_

Le jeune homme fit un bond en arrière, réveillé de sa torpeur.

- Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu douter de ma foi ? s'écria-t-il.

- Nous sommes deux à en douter, ricana le vampire, parlant enfin normalement. Je sens tes doutes, ta peur, tes hésitations. Veux-tu vraiment t'engager pour un Dieu que tu n'as jamais vu ?

_J'avais mis au jour ce qu'il redoutait depuis longtemps et à cet instant, il me considéra différemment, comme quelqu'un qui allait le libérer de sa prison, mais qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la porte._

- Alors que moi… je suis là, bien réel, prêt à te faire découvrir un monde qui existe vraiment, dans lequel nous ne serons jamais jugés pour nos actes. Ni Paradis, ni Enfer. Juste les Ténèbres dans lesquelles nous serons toujours libres.

Les yeux d'Atem rencontrèrent ceux de Bakura.

- Je te propose deux choses : retourne chez les vivants, mens à ton âme toute ta vie et subis le châtiment de Dieu à l'heure de ta mort ou… libère ton esprit, enfuis-toi de cette prison et rejoins-moi pour l'éternité.

_Je sentis alors son cœur s'accélérer. Je savais qu'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie : qu'on lui donne un choix. Et c'est en cela qu'il était exceptionnel : tant qu'il n'avait pas à choisir, il n'avait pas peur du chemin qui se traçait devant lui, ni des embûches, ni de la mort. Son âme avait dormi dans l'innocence jusque là, trop d'innocence qui l'aurait rendu fade, insipide auprès des humains. Mais moi, je venais de lui imposer ce choix, et son âme s'était levée, réveillant avec elle sa part sombre, le Yami qui sommeillait en lui.__ Et il se soumit à moi comme je l'avais prévu…_

- Dans ton monde, Dieu ne me punira jamais pour mon mensonge ? murmura Atem.

- Dans mon monde, Dieu n'a aucun pouvoir, répliqua Bakura.

Le jeune homme considéra un instant la réponse du vampire, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il inclina légèrement la tête.

_Ma faim n'était rien comparée aux autres jadis éprouvées ; je le voulais. Aussi, lorsqu'il se soumit, ce fut une délivrance pour moi. Je perdis rapidement le contrôle. Le ramenant contre moi, je le mordis brutalement, désirant l'avoir vite auprès de moi, le faire comme moi. Oui comme moi…entièrement comme moi. Je le vidai entièrement de son sang, incapable de me contrôler. L'amour que j'avais pour lui prit le dessus : alors qu'il était à l'agonie, je pris possession de ses lèvres sans même savoir pourquoi, puis je m'entaillai le poignet, et le portai à sa bouche. Je le fis boire jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus de cette jouissance et douleur à la fois, sans contrôler ce que je lui donnais. Je devais le regretter par la suite._

o

o

_Je lui donnai le nom de Yami, pour qu'il ne puisse jamais oublier que je l'avais délivré de ses tourments. Je croyais que je me lasserais de lui, il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, plus le temps passa, et plus mon amour grandit. Il me fascinait. Il était imprévisible. C'était un vrai gentleman aux yeux des humains, il attendait de gagner leur confiance puis il les tuait froidement. Il voulut d'abord comprendre pourquoi ils avaient une telle foi en leur Dieu, puis il étendit sa soif de connaissances à leurs mœurs, leurs plaisirs, leurs dirigeants et leurs histoires._

_Au départ, nous ne faisions qu'un, il me faisait confiance aveuglément, le temps pour moi de le familiariser avec sa nouvelle « vie ». Nous étions fusionnels. Le temps a malheureusement altéré notre complicité car un vampire se lasse vite, surtout lorsqu'il est jeune. Moi je l'admirais, j'admirais ce que j'avais créé, et aveuglé par l'âme qui, je l'ignorais alors, était encore présente en moi, je ne me doutai pas une seule seconde de l'emprise qu'il commençait à avoir sur moi, et encore moins quand il commença à me manipuler. Intelligent et patient qu'il était, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Je devais l'apprendre plus tard, mais il semble qu'il ait découvert ses pouvoirs au fur et à mesure, comme moi. Il m'observait quand je les utilisais, et il faisait de même. Même arrivé au temps de la conquête de l'Amérique, je ne me doutai de rien. Pourquoi aurait-il eu les mêmes pouvoirs que moi ? Après tout, jamais il ne m'en avait fait la démonstration._

_Et puis un jour, il me trahit._

_Lors d'une nuit de Samhain._

_Il avait lu quelque chose à propos de ces nuits spéciales. Il avait découvert que ses pouvoirs s'amplifiaient lors de ces nuits. Moi je n'en savais rien._

_En 1587, nous étions en Espagne, l'un des plus puissants empires de l'époque. Un bateau rempli d'explorateurs devait appareiller pour le Nouveau Monde. Avec un groupe de vampires à notre solde, nous avions décidé de commettre un massacre avant le départ ; à vrai dire, l'époque était terriblement ennuyeuse. Ce soir-là, Yami était extrêmement silencieux ; je voulus savoir pourquoi et j'essayai de lire dans ses pensées. Je le faisais souvent, croyant entrer dans son esprit à son insu. En réalité, il le savait, et ne me laissait voir que ce qu'il voulait bien._

_Or ce soir-là, ma tentative d'intrusion se révéla infructueuse. Rien. Je ne vis, ressentis absolument rien. J'aurais dû tout comprendre à ce moment-là, car personne n'avait jamais pu me fermer son esprit. Mais mon amour reprit le dessus, refusant d'admettre que Yami pouvait s'être servi de moi. Et pourtant… il avait tout planifié et c'est lorsque nous eûmes massacré le dernier humain à bord du navire qu'il me révéla ses desseins._

- Une bonne chose de faite, dit Bakura, satisfait. Je finirais bien la soirée par quelque sang noble et frais, ceux-là avaient trop d'âge.

Il s'approcha de Yami qui finissait le dernier cadavre et l'enlaça.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? chuchota-t-il.

Le vampire aux yeux d'un mauve envoûtant et tout de noir vêtu se lécha les lèvres avant de murmurer :

- Je crois que la soirée ne fait que commencer en effet…

Bakura sourit de contentement, mais ce fut de courte durée car Yami n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

- … pour moi, acheva-t-il d'un tout autre ton.

Son amant fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il.

Le reste des vampires qui se trouvaient sur le quai rejoignit Yami, se positionnant derrière lui.

- _Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes Père ?_ siffla Yami.

_**« A quoi tu joues ? »**_ interrogea Bakura mentalement.

_« Au jeu du plus fort… »_

Cela frappa Bakura.

- C'est impossible ! Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir ! s'écria-t-il.

_« C'est ce que tu croyais Père, mais tu étais tellement sûr de toi que tu ne l'as jamais vu… »_

- Yami, si c'est une blague destinée à me…

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, coupa le vampire. Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux, à peine troublé par les rires sous cape des autres vampires.

- Le 31 octobre de l'an 1587, répondit Bakura avec nervosité.

- Exact, acquiesça l'autre. Et sais-tu comment on nomme ces nuits ? Un nom que je te conseille de retenir. On les nomme les Nuits de Samhain. Les nuits où la frontière entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts est si mince que la magie de l'autre monde se répand dans celui des vivants. Nous sommes entre ces deux mondes Bakura, ni vivants ni morts. Nous démons, pouvons tirer partie de cette énergie… à condition de savoir comment…

L'autre le considéra un moment, convaincu cette fois que son « fils » ne plaisantait pas. Il sourit malgré lui.

- Tu planifies ça depuis des lustres à ce que je vois, ricana-t-il. T'es-tu lassé de ma compagnie ?

- Je me suis lassé de tes ordres ! De ton pouvoir ! Je le mérite tout autant que toi ! s'écria Yami.

- Alors viens cher « fils » et voyons si ta théorie se vérifie !

_Yami n'avait pas l'expérience que j'avais. Il avait développé les pouvoirs que je lui avais transmis malgré moi, mais il ne s'en était jamais vraiment servi. Dans le combat qui suivit, je pris rapidement l'avantage. Jamais il ne me vint à l'idée de le tuer. Il était trop important à mes yeux. Cependant, ce n'était pas réciproque et un atout me faisait cruellement défaut : j'ignorais le secret des Nuits de Samhain alors que Yami lui… en avait une parfaite maîtrise. _

_Lorsqu'il se résolut à y recourir, je ne réussis pas à le suivre. La cadence de ses sorts et de ses coups me surprit, et encore plus lorsqu'il prit sa forme vampirique. On aurait dit qu'il avait vraiment libéré le démon en lui._

_Il me vainquit aisément grâce à ce secret. Il ne me tua pas car je réussis à m'échapper. Brisé. Comme toi Kaiba, lorsque ta tendre moitié a disparu. Je l'aimais toujours malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais l'idée de vengeance était là, et ma rencontre avec le magicien deux ans plus tard fut –je déteste ce mot-là mais je crois que c'est le plus approprié- une bénédiction._

_Mahad fut un excellent formateur, mais seulement si cela allait dans ses intérêts. Comprenant que je ne me résoudrais jamais à éliminer mon cher Yami, il me parla d'une légende. _

_Il me conta l'histoire d'un jeune couple. Elle appartenait au monde des nobles, tandis que lui soupait et couchait dans la rue. Les parents de la jeune fille l'avaient promise à un homme de son rang, mais le jeune homme, fol amoureux, ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir. Il envisagea de la tuer mais en fut incapable. Alors il conclut un pacte avec le diable ; en échange de son âme, le Malin l'aiderait. Il lui confia un sort d'emprisonnement capable de résister au temps, et c'est ainsi que l'homme conduit sa bien-aimée dans une forêt, où il la scella pour l'éternité. Si elle ne pouvait être à lui, elle ne serait à aucun autre. Elle devait vivre éternellement, dans cette forêt figée par le temps, prisonnière des arbres et du vent, avec pour seul regret le fait de s'être éprise d'un pauvre._

_Je désirai alors ce sort, et Mahad promit de me le donner, mais ajouta que le sort lui-même ne suffirait pas. Je devais apprendre à maîtriser mon âme que j'avais trop laissé parler sans m'en rendre compte._

o

o

* * *

o

o

- Quelle ironie Kaiba ! s'interrompit Bakura en regardant Seto. Là est toute la différence entre toi et moi ! J'ai trop laissé parler mon âme, toi tu n'as cessé de la rejeter !

o

o

* * *

o

o

_Après des années, je retrouvai Yami. Je n'étais plus le même ; j'étais parfaitement maître de moi. C'était en 1606 dans le vieux Japon. Je fis mine de me trouver sur son chemin par hasard. Persuadé que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du tort, il me proposa de revenir sous ses ordres. J'acceptai mais je dus faire vite, par crainte d'une éventuelle emprise de lui sur moi._

_Quelques jours plus tard, je m'arrangeai pour qu'il accepte de traverser les forêts en quête d'un village isolé. Sur notre route, je découvris un petit bois, ni trop grand ni trop petit et je l'y menai. Il comprit trop tard. Je récitai le sort en langue inconnue –celle de Lucifer m'avait dit Mahad- et la forêt fut enveloppée d'un bouclier invisible. Je revois encore son visage empli de haine lorsque moi et les autres vampires l'abandonnèrent à son sort. Je ne devais cependant éprouver aucun regret par la suite car j'avais choisi le pouvoir à mon compagnon. Faire un choix, là est la clé de notre existence ou de notre mort._

_Les siècles amenèrent les hommes à se rapprocher de la forêt, certains y entrèrent et s'y perdirent et on la considéra vite comme maudite. Mais le manque d'espace devait conduire les humains à bâtir près de cet endroit._

_La suite tu la connais._

_Quelques jours avant ta naissance, Yami fut libéré par Anzu, créature qu'il n'aima jamais comme je l'avais aimé parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu qu'un rôle d'utilité._

o

o

* * *

o

o

Bakura quitta ses souvenirs.

- Alors que pour toi Kaiba, c'est différent, dit-il en regardant Seto. Il a fait la même erreur que moi lorsque je l'ai engendré. Il s'est laissé emporter par sa passion, chose qu'il dut regretter lorsqu'il comprit tes intentions.

Seto fixa le vampire en face de lui, et essaya de se relever. Bakura se moqua :

- Je concède que tu as une grande maîtrise de toi et ton âme Seto, mais tu n'as toujours pas fait ton choix. Tu veux à la fois la vengeance de Serenity et Serenity elle-même. Dans le premier cas, je dois mourir ; dans le second, tu dois mourir pour la rejoindre là où elle est maintenant.

- Il y a un troisième cas, murmura Seto, en se relevant finalement.

Bakura haussa les sourcils.

- Je te tue et je me suicide, poursuivit le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Son adversaire éclata de rire.

- Impossible Kaiba ! Je connais trop ta psychologie pour ça ; tant que tu n'auras pas le sentiment d'avoir fait le tour de ce monde, tu ne voudras pas le quitter !

Kaiba eut un rictus.

- Tu as perdu.

Bakura ricana.

- Ah oui ? Je suis en pleine forme et tu es blessé. Seto, je ne te savais pas lâche au point d'essayer de gagner du temps.

_- Tu ne comprends pas…_

Le sifflement avait résonné dans l'air, plus lugubre que jamais.

_- Ça fait vingt minutes que je suis passé à un autre type de choix Bakura. C'est entre mon envie d'explorer ce monde et celui de rejoindre Serenity que je choisis. Ma vengeance, je l'ai déjà eue._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'écria Bakura.

_- J'ai tué Marek !_

Le visage de Bakura pâlit, comme s'il venait de se rappeler que son amant avait été réduit en poussières.

_- Regarde ton pauvre Marek, tu n'as jamais supporté la solitude, contrairement à moi ; il te fallait un compagnon comme Yami, et tu l'as créé._

- Marek n'a jamais eu les pouvoirs de Yami ! répliqua Bakura.

_- Parce que tu t'es arrangé pour ! Mais tu ne l'as jamais créé par utilité n'est-ce pas ? Tu es tombé sous le charme, comme pour Yami ! Ses yeux mauves, son innocence…_

- ÇA SUFFIT !

_- Quel dommage, je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué tout comme Yami, je t'ai pris les deux personnes sans qui ton existence n'aurait été qu'errance et ennui. Te tuer ne suffirait pas, je l'ai compris ces dernières années. Serenity est désormais vengée !_

Bakura se jeta sur lui, sa forme vampirique à nouveau découverte.

C'était le moment que Seto attendait.

De son manteau il sortit un pieu qu'il planta directement dans le cœur du vampire. Les yeux de ce dernier se figèrent ; Seto repoussa violemment Bakura, et se saisit de son katana.

Le vampire aux cheveux gris se tenait debout, convulsé, tentant d'ôter le pieu de son cœur. Il regarda Kaiba avec horreur.

- La Nuit de Samhain n'est qu'une légende humaine parmi d'autres, dit Seto froidement. Yami l'a cru pour l'avoir lue, tu l'as suivi et à mon tour je le crus aussi un temps. Mais cette énergie spéciale n'existe pas, le seul pouvoir qui permette de contrôler sa destinée… c'est la volonté !

La lame fendit l'air et trancha la tête de Bakura, qui tomba sur le sol. La seconde d'après, il ne resta plus du puissant vampire que des cendres qui se dispersèrent rapidement dans la brise du soir.

- J'ai fait mon choix, murmura Seto, un regard dans le ciel. Je n'ai pas encore fini d'explorer ce monde pour rejoindre le suivant.

o

o

* * *

_ (1) Poème de Charles Péguy_

o

o

**Prochain chapitre :**_十 二 Jû ni : Ère des chasseurs_

o

o

* * *


	13. 十二 Ère des chasseurs

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

_十 __二 Jû ni : Ère des chasseurs_

* * *

o

o

_Je l'avoue, avec la mort de Bakura, je pensais que les choses seraient plus faciles pour moi. C'était sans compter les humains, toujours propices à me compliquer la vie – pardon, la mort._

_Après la Nuit de Samhain 2144, je repris mon exploration du monde, mais en 2169, ce que les hommes appelèrent la Grande Catastrophe eut lieu. Alors qu'ils ne s'en étaient tenus qu'aux armes traditionnelles, les Etats-Unis lancèrent une bombe nucléaire sur la Chine. Cela entraîna une véritable réaction en chaîne, et deux ans plus tard, on ne dénombrait plus qu'une centaine de millions de survivants à travers le monde. Deux ans qui furent durs pour moi aussi ; manquant de chair humaine, je dus me rabattre sur des mets animaux plutôt insolites, comme le crocodile._

_Un nouvel ordre se construit, les villes furent rebâties, mais ne dépassèrent jamais dix mille ou quinze mille habitants. Les multinationales, les organisations de paix et de solidarité… disparurent et le monde fit un bond de mille ans en arrière. Quelques technologies locales subsistèrent, réservées aux seuls autochtones qui avaient la chance d'en bénéficier._

_En 2181, je fis une halte au Japon, à Domino, que je n'avais pas revue depuis 176 ans. Je voulais me recueillir sur la tombe d'Anzu, car je savais que c'était devant cette tombe que Yami s'était suicidé. Longtemps, j'avais cru qu'il s'était condamné à cause de la disparition d'Anzu, mais je savais désormais que j'étais le seul et unique coupable. Malheureusement, il ne restait quasiment plus rien de la ville, et je ne retrouvai pas le cimetière malgré plusieurs jours de recherche. Le dernier souvenir de mon passé que j'avais tant refoulé s'était envolé._

_Mes goûts en matière de sang frais n'avaient en revanche pas changé. J'avais toujours un faible pour les jeunes filles, mais je ne disais pas non à un homme bien en chair, surtout que dans les années qui avaient suivi la Grande Catastrophe, j'avais peiné à me nourrir de sang humain._

_Les hommes avaient décidé de se prendre en main ; des groupes de chasseurs avaient commencé à poursuivre et éliminer les démons qu'ils croyaient en partie responsables de leurs maux. Je croisai à de nombreuses reprises la route de certains d'entre eux : ils auraient certes pu venir à bout d'un vampire normal, mais leur force n'était rien comparée à la mienne. Je jouais avec eux et je les achevais sans remords._

_Je tuais davantage par nécessité que par plaisir. Ma cruauté d'antan n'était plus, et je renonçai vite à me trouver une compagne. La solitude m'allait bien mieux, comme lorsque j'appartenais encore au monde des vivants. _

_Il y a un an, je revins définitivement au Japon ; je n'avais jamais pu vraiment oublier ce pays. Après y avoir erré quelques mois, je m'installai à Imabari, dans l'île de Shikoku où j'aspirais à un peu de repos. Mais le destin ne me laisserait jamais de répit…_

o

o

_2209, Imabari, sur l'île de Shikoku, Japon_

o

o

Imabari était une charmante petite ville, l'une des rares survivantes de la Grande Catastrophe. Quelques immeubles, signe d'une autre époque, étaient encore debout dans le centre. Mais la vraie vie se passait tout autour, dans la périphérie, où des centaines de petites maisons s'étaient élevées pour accueillir les rescapés de 2169 et leurs descendants. Quarante ans après, la verdure avait repoussé, des arbres s'élevaient haut dans le ciel et on pouvait de nouveau voir des enfants jouer dans les rues.

Justement, beaucoup de gamins jouaient ensemble ce soir-là, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement.

- Chiyoko ! Fumio ! Rentrez maintenant !

Une femme venait de crier vers ses enfants, une fille et un garçon qui jouaient encore, insouciants du déclin de l'astre du jour. Les deux bambins ne se firent pas prier, et revinrent immédiatement vers leur mère qui se tenait sur le seuil de leur maisonnette.

- Il ne fait pas bon de rester dehors le soir, dit-elle en frissonnant et en emportant ses deux enfants à l'intérieur. Le démon n'est jamais loin, ajouta-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Bientôt, l'étoile disparut derrière l'horizon et les ténèbres gagnèrent rapidement le paisible quartier. Puis, deux ombres se mirent à se mouvoir. Elles semblaient fuir quelque chose. Et en effet, à leur suite émergèrent deux autres silhouettes. Ces dernières étaient fines, de longs cheveux cascadant derrière les épaules de l'une d'entre elles.-

- Je prends le peroxydé, tu prends le gros ! cria l'une des deux jeunes filles.

- OK ! répondit l'autre, plus petite de taille.

Les deux femmes, pieux à la main, coincèrent les deux vampires qu'elles pourchassaient dans un bosquet d'arbres. La plus petite rattrapa rapidement sa victime, qui était handicapée par sa corpulence. Cela n'empêcha pas le vampire de lui infliger un coup de poing, puis un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Rebecca ! s'écria son amie. Je n'ai pas le don d'ubiquité, je ne peux pas m'occuper des deux à la fois !

Ladite Rebecca se releva aussitôt, essuyant un filet de sang sur son visage.

- Erreur d'inattention, dit-elle, avant de se jeter sur le vampire qui croyait l'avoir clouée au sol pour de bon.

Elle lui infligea de sévères coups, de force plutôt inhabituelle pour une jeune fille de son âge. Le vampire enrobé eut beau montrer ses canines et riposter, il ne fit pas le poids, et Rebecca lui planta un pieu dans le cœur qui le transforma en poussières.

- En plein dans le mille, triompha-t-elle, sous l'œil satisfait de sa collègue. Et l'autre, où il est ?

Avant de pouvoir répondre, l'autre fut projetée en avant par le vampire blond peroxydé qui avait sauté des buissons.

- Kisara ! s'écria Rebecca.

- Je m'en occupe ! dit la jeune femme en se relevant rapidement.

Elle para une autre attaque du vampire.

_- Tueuse, tu vas mourir ce soir !_ siffla le vampire.

Kisara lui administra une droite, puis un coup de poing dans le ventre, avant de faire un demi-tour sur elle-même et le frapper de son pied, l'envoyant valser contre un tronc d'arbre.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers lui.

Elle leva son bras pour lui planter le pieu dans le cœur.

- Je ne suis pas cet avis ! acheva-t-elle.

Mais malheureusement, le vampire avait encore assez de force pour la contrer et arrêta son geste. Il la repoussa violemment et elle s'écrasa à quelques mètres.

- AAAAH !

- Tu veux peut-être un coup de main ? demanda Rebecca, calmement.

Kisara se releva.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Elle se jeta sur le vampire qui ricanait et le roua de coups qui le fit reculer.

- Je n'ai pas…

Elle le cloua au sol.

- …besoin…

Elle leva son pieu.

- …d'aide !

Qui désintégra aussitôt le vampire.

Kisara se releva, satisfaite.

- Bon, deux de moins ce soir, Shimon sera content.

- Tous les chasseurs de vampires seront contents, rectifia Rebecca, en secouant la tête, ce qui fit défit légèrement l'une de ses couettes. Toujours aussi directe hein ?

- Les vampires ne méritent pas qu'on prenne de gants avec eux ! répliqua la jeune fille.

- Tu es bien la meilleure d'entre nous, dit Rebecca avec un sourire. Allez… allons récupérer nos affaires, on rentre !

Kisara acquiesça avec un sourire. Soudain, son visage changea d'expression et elle se retourna vers le bosquet d'arbres. Elle scruta les ténèbres, comme si elle recherchait quelque chose, mais rien ne vint troubler le silence qui s'était emparé des arbres.

- Tu as entendu quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Rebecca.

Kisara ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, puis au bout de quelques secondes elle se retourna vers son amie.

- Non, dit-elle. Ce n'est rien. Ce silence me rend sûrement paranoïaque et nous n'avons pas l'Hirogaki **(1)** avec nous. Rentrons avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent.

La paranoïa de Kisara n'était pas infondée. Car à quelques mètres de là, tapi dans le bosquet vers lequel la jeune fille s'était retournée se trouvait Seto Kaiba, le ténébreux vampire aux yeux bleus qui tenait en échec tous les chasseurs de démons. Il passait par là par hasard, lorsqu'il avait entendu des bruits. Immédiatement, il avait su qu'il s'agissait de chasseurs humains poursuivant des vampires. Sa curiosité l'avait poussé à aller voir. Peut-être le regrettait-il maintenant.

En effet, son visage qui affichait d'habitude tout le cynisme et l'arrogance qu'il avait emmagasinés pendant des années n'était plus qu'ombre, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Un fantôme oui… celui qu'il désespérait un jour de revoir venait de lui apparaître en la personne de Kisara.

Sa ressemblance avec Serenity était frappante. La jeune humaine ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans, et elle possédait les mêmes traits que la disparue, la même moue qui apparaissait sur son visage lorsqu'elle était contrariée, la même douceur apparente de ses lèvres, les mêmes cheveux longs dont Seto ne s'était jamais lassé. Ceux-là étaient blonds, et Kisara semblait bien moins fragile que Serenity, mais tout le reste… était identique.

Kaiba était troublé. Il ne croyait pas au destin, mais il lui fallut admettre que celui-ci venait de lui jouer un autre mauvais tour. Le souvenir de la disparue, de sa chère Serenity, ne cesserait jamais de le hanter. Kisara pouvait-elle y mettre fin ? L'idée de la transformer pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés lui traversa l'esprit et le désir s'empara de son être, s'imaginant la jeune Kisara soumise à lui comme Serenity l'avait été jadis lorsqu'il l'avait possédée, corps et âme, lors d'une nuit de Samhain d'un ancien temps.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Cette Kisara n'était pas Serenity. Kisara était son ennemie, c'était une tueuse de vampires, et il la tuerait comme il avait tué les autres, tout simplement.

Jugeant qu'il fallait qu'il se débarrasse au plus vite de cette fille avant qu'elle ne le trouble encore plus, il décida de la retrouver la nuit suivante. Tous les moyens seraient permis pour la faire venir. Et à la première occasion… cette soi-disant tueuse ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

o

o

* * *

o

o

_Centre d'Imabari, dans un building désaffecté_

o

o

Kisara et Rebecca, sacoches sur l'épaule, arrivèrent au pied d'un des vestiges de la période qui précédait la Grande Catastrophe, qu'elles n'avaient pas connue.

- C'est toujours étrange de se dire que l'espère humaine a vécu _là-dedans_ un jour… murmura Rebecca.

- Ils ne vivaient pas dedans, ils travaillaient, rectifia Kisara.

- Et comment tu le sais ? interrogea Rebecca.

- Shimon nous l'a conté, rappelle-toi. Il a connu la Grande Catastrophe. Il a même travaillé dans un de ces bâtiments, du temps où il n'y avait pas de vampires…

- Il y en avait mais on ne les voyait pas, corrigea Rebecca, à son tour.

Kisara sourit.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle. Il y avait trop d'humains pour eux alors… et quelques disparitions n'inquiétaient pas plus que ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est nous qui les traquons !

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, où les attendait un homme un peu plus âgé qu'eux. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il brandit un petit appareil émettant des grésillements et fit des mouvements de bas en haut en le tenant face à Kisara et Rebecca.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt Sôsuke, grommela Rebecca. Tu nous connais depuis le temps…

- Désolé, répondit l'homme de manière solennelle, mais les ordres sont les ordres. Un démon pourrait avoir pris l'apparence de l'une d'entre vous, ou même des deux, pour pouvoir s'infiltrer dans le quartier général… Enfin bon, fausse alerte, l'Hirogaki m'indique que vous êtes belles et bien vivantes.

- Ravies de l'entendre, ironisa Kisara.

Elle et Rebecca franchirent le seuil du bâtiment, pour arriver dans un hall désert. Là, elles allèrent à droite, vers ce qui semblait être une ancienne cage d'ascenseur. Elles se placèrent sur la plate-forme, et Rebecca enclencha le levier, et la plate-forme descendit lentement. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, à au moins dix mètres sous terre, les deux jeunes filles furent accueillies par plusieurs personnes.

- Alors ? demanda l'une d'entre elle, un quadragénaire plutôt bien conservé.

- Deux pour ce soir, répondit Rebecca. Un jeu d'enfant…

Les deux arrivantes se débarrassèrent de leurs sacs, qui contenaient pieux, croix et autres armes utiles.

- Kumiko et Masaki ? Et les jumeaux ? interrogea Kisara.

- Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés, retentit une voix grave dans le fond.

- Salut Shimon ! fit Rebecca avec un grand sourire.

Le nouveau venu se fraya un chemin vers Kisara et Rebecca. C'était un petit homme d'une soixantaine d'années à l'apparence sympathique. Le temps avait vieilli son visage et blanchi ses cheveux et sa barbe.

- Comment étaient les deux vampires que vous avez tués ?

Kisara et Rebecca se regardèrent.

- Ils n'avaient rien de bien spécial, résuma Kisara.

- Gros et pataud pour le premier, poursuivit Rebecca.

- Peroxydé et un peu trop sûr de lui pour le second, acheva son amie.

Shimon resta silencieux un instant, puis eut un sourire.

- Bien bien, alors je vais vous laisser tranquilles maintenant. Vous devez être fatiguées, allez donc vous reposer !

La petite foule se dispersa dans les différentes pièces du sous-sol, mais Kisara, elle, suivit Shimon. Il rejoint une petite pièce dans laquelle se trouvait un lit… et des dizaines d'instruments, objets mécaniques et autres étrangetés. Cela ressemblait plus à un atelier de fabrication qu'à une chambre pour tout dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? demanda Kisara, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux.

Shimon semblait rêveur, et c'est avec un temps de retard qu'il répondit.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- S'il te plaît Shimon, je te connais depuis l'enfance et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Depuis un mois, tu demandes systématiquement qu'on te décrive tous les vampires qu'on élimine… alors que ça t'était bien égal avant… Pourquoi ?

Il soupira.

- La Grande Catastrophe… j'ai l'impression que c'était hier…

- N'élude pas ma question ! s'écria Kisara.

- Je ne l'élude pas, j'y réponds ! répondit Shimon. Si tu me laissais finir aussi…

Il marqua un temps de silence.

- Je me souviens de la vie avant la Grande Catastrophe, reprit Shimon. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'on ne trouve plus aujourd'hui. Notamment beaucoup de livres. Tu aurais vu toutes ces bibliothèques… Des ouvrages inestimables pour certaines, et dans d'autres on trouvait des livres sur l'histoire de l'ombre…

- L'histoire de l'ombre ? répéta Kisara.

- L'histoire dont personne ne veut entendre parler, expliqua Shimon. Parfois, ce qui était dit dans ces livres n'était que sottise, mais la majorité du temps ils disaient ce que tout le monde voulait ignorer.

- Viens-en au fait !

- L'existence des vampires faisait partie de ces choses, dit Shimon. Les humains d'il y a quarante ans ne voulaient pas admettre qu'ils étaient réels mais certains… certains hommes contèrent leurs récits, révélant que les vampires étaient une réalité mais surtout… qu'ils n'étaient pas tous égaux.

Voyant que Kisara ne comprenait pas, il poursuivit.

- La plupart des vampires n'ont pour seul atout qu'une force physique supérieure à celle des humains normaux, donc un chasseur de vampires aguerri peut en venir à bout. Mais il existe des vampires aux pouvoirs extraordinaires…

Shimon sortit un livre, l'ouvrit à une page et la montra à Kisara. Sur le papier jauni par le temps était dessiné le portrait d'un vampire ressemblant trait pour trait à Kaiba. La jeune fille l'examina un instant puis demanda :

- Quel genre de pouvoirs ?

- Nul ne le sait… répondit le vieil homme.

- Si je résume bien, tu dis que certains vampires possèdent des aptitudes spéciales, mais que personne n'a jamais vu ces soi-disant pouvoirs…

- Personne n'a jamais pu définir ces pouvoirs, corrigea Shimon.

- Mais il y en a eu pour apercevoir un de ses vampires ?

- Il semblerait…

Kisara ferma le livre d'un coup sec.

- Tu affirmes que certains récits de l'histoire de l'ombre sont faux… ne t'es-tu jamais dit que celui-ci avait tout simplement été inventé par un homme qui cherchait à effrayer les gens …

Le visage de Shimon s'assombrit.

- Parce que tu crois que j'y ai cru au départ ? Bien sûr que non… jusqu'à il y a un mois…

Kisara ne comprit pas.

- Plusieurs chasseurs de vampires ont été assassinés au Japon durant les six derniers mois.

- Qu'entends-tu par « plusieurs » ? demanda Kisara, prudemment.

Shimon la regarda d'un air grave.

- 85.

- Impossible ! s'écria la jeune fille. Ce nombre, c'est ce que notre cause perd en cinq ans… Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Lettres de collègues, murmura Shimon.

- Alors toutes ces questions quand nous allions les chasser… tu crains que cette légende soit vraie ? Qu'une de ces créatures vienne ici ?

- Malheureusement, au vu des endroits où les chasseurs ont été tués… il se pourrait qu'il soit déjà sur Shikoku, et même à Imabari…

- Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que ce soit le vampire du dessin ? Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que ce ne sont pas tout simplement des groupes de vampires qui…

« A L'AIDE ! VITE ! »

Kisara et Shimon se précipitèrent en direction des cris.

Dans le hall, trois personnes étaient penchées sur une quatrième au sol.

- Mon Dieu ! s'écrit Kisara. Takeshi !

- Il va s'en sortir hein ? Dites-moi qu'il va s'en sortir ! pleurait un jeune homme, qui était en fait le sosie de celui qui était à terre.

- Je m'en occupe ! dit Rebecca. Poussez-vous ! Vite, une civière !

- Takeo, demanda Kisara à l'homme en larmes. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Parle !

Les deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme, restées en retrait s'interposèrent.

- Kumiko et moi, on patrouillait quand on a entendu des bruits de lutte ! expliqua Masaki, haletant. Et on a vu Takeshi et Takeo en train de combattre un vampire. Il n'était pas normal ! Il bougeait trop vite, et il…

Il s'étrangla, visiblement choqué. Ce fut Kumiko qui prit la parole.

- On aurait dit qu'il avait des… des pouvoirs, poursuivit la jeune fille. Il a immobilisé Takeshi sans aucun mouvement, et il l'a… il l'a mordu… On a réussit à s'échapper mais…

Le jeune homme, à terre, était en train de se vider de son sang. Rebecca tentait désespérément de stopper l'hémorragie. Shimon avait éloigné son frère Takeo, qui était en larmes.

- Est-ce qu'il est… commença Kisara.

- Non, dit Rebecca. Il n'a pas bu le sang du vampire. Il ne se transformera pas.

La jeune fille observa Takeshi à l'agonie. Shimon murmura :

- Voilà qui nous donne suffisamment de preuves...

Kisara détourna la tête, connaissant déjà l'issue de la situation. Au bout de quelques minutes, les gémissements du malheureux cessèrent et son corps s'arrêta de bouger.

- NOOOOOOONNNNNN !!

Takeo s'était effondré auprès de son frère qui venait de mourir… Kisara mit une main sur son épaule, puis quelque chose la chiffonna.

- Il vous a laissé partir… murmura-t-elle.

Tout le monde la regarda.

- Il aurait pu tuer Takeshi tout de suite là-bas, mais il a fait en sorte qu'il soit en vie en arrivant ici. Il nous envoie un avertissement.

- Quoi ? s'écria Rebecca. Mais enfin qui est-il ? Un vampire, ça ne peut pas avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter les gens par la pensée !

Kisara se tourna vers Shimon qui avait rapporté le livre contenant le dessin de Kaiba. Elle l'ouvrit à la bonne page et le mit sous le nez de Kumiko et de Masaki.

- Est-ce que c'est lui ? interrogea Kisara.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Oui… oui… balbutia Masaki. C'est son portrait tout craché ! Mais comment est-ce que…

- Peu importe, dit Kisara, en refermant le livre. Nous devons l'éliminer !

Des protestations s'élevèrent.

- S'il a des pouvoirs spéciaux, peut-être qu'un pieu dans le cœur ne lui fera rien ! s'écria Rebecca.

- Alors quoi ? s'emporta Kisara, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une rare détermination. On va rester là à attendre ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il est exactement mais il faut bien qu'on aille sur le terrain pour le découvrir ! Ou il nous massacrera tous !

Beaucoup acquiescèrent.

- Nous prendrons l'Hirogaki avec nous ! Et nous irons venger Takeshi la nuit prochaine !

Le lendemain dans la journée, le jumeau disparu fut discrètement enterré dans le cimetière de la périphérie. Et le soir venu, un groupe de huit chasseurs dont Kisara, Rebecca, Kumiko et Masaki se mit en route…

o

o

* * *

o

o

Plusieurs vampires croisèrent la route des chasseurs cette nuit-là. Tous furent éliminés sans trop de difficultés.

Kisara, qui faisait équipe avec Kumiko cette fois, avait repéré un vampire qui sortait de sa tombe. Elle décida d'y aller seule, son amie étant en train de se battre contre un autre démon.

Elle se plaça devant le lopin de terre qui avait été fraîchement retourné la veille à l'occasion de l'enterrement d'un quinquagénaire qui avait eu le malheur de croiser la route d'un vampire. Brandissant sa hache, elle attendit que l'homme, qui n'était désormais plus qu'un mort-vivant, sorte la tête de la terre. Et lorsqu'il le fit, en montrant ses canines dans un grognement, Kisara abattit sa hache, tranchant le cou du vampire comme du beurre. Il se désintégra, et la jeune fille rangea son arme, son visage vierge de toute émotion.

Une petite bourrasque de vent la caressa. Elle l'avait senti, l'air était soudain devenu plus froid. Et elle n'entendait plus ses compagnons qui livraient bataille plus loin. Sans tressaillir, elle se retourna.

- Je sais que tu es là, dit-elle calmement. Tu m'observais hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Rien ne bougea dans l'ombre, mais le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant.

Kisara brandit sa hache.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! lança-t-elle dans le vide.

Un léger bruissement, puis des pas légers se firent entendre. Kaiba émergea de derrière une pierre tombale, un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille le suivit du regard sans ciller, prête à parer toute attaque.

- _Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tueuse… Ceux que j'ai éliminés ne sentaient même pas ma présence…_

La jeune fille fut frappée par la beauté du vampire. Ses yeux bleus perçants semblaient lumière dans la nuit, sa peau était plus blanche que n'importe quel humain et il portait un magnifique ensemble noir complété d'un manteau de la même couleur. Rien à voir avec le dessin du livre que Shimon lui avait montré.

- Tu as tué Takeshi ! s'écria Kisara.

Le sourire de Kaiba s'élargit, deux canines au coin de ses lèvres.

_- Il était si faible…_ siffla-t-il.

- Damaru ! **(2)**

La jeune fille dans son cri de rage se jeta sur lui, hache en main. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à bloquer son bras, le retourna en lui arrachant un cri de douleur, puis il la jeta contre l'une des pierres tombales. Il en fallait plus pour décourager la jeune fille, et elle repartit à la charge. Cela ne fit que renforcer l'amusement de Seto qui l'évita aisément. Il la poussa contre le tronc d'un arbre. Haletante, Kisara ne comptait néanmoins pas se démonter. Elle lui infligea plusieurs coups au visage, qui ne semblaient même pas faire mal au vampire.

« _Tu as du cran… »_

La jeune fille s'horrifia ; elle n'avait pas vu ses lèvres bouger.

Profitant de l'inattention de Kisara, Kaiba la saisit à la gorge et la plaqua contre un arbre.

- _Tu es plus forte que les autres c'est vrai… mais tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi…_

Il se pencha vers elle, alors que la jeune fille se débattait vainement. Sur le point de planter ses canines dans sa chair, prêt à en finir avec le trouble qu'il avait eu en la voyant, il fit une erreur fatale : il la regarda dans les yeux. Et il y lut la peur, la soudaine fragilité de la jeune fille… le même regard que Serenity jadis. Un regard auquel il n'avait jamais pu résister.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement, murmura-t-il de sa voix normale en commençant à jouer avec les cheveux de Kisara.

Cette dernière, une main toujours enserrée autour de son cou, sentit l'affaiblissement de Seto mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact des doigts du vampire dans ses cheveux. Dans un ultime effort, elle réussit à libérer une de ses jambes et frappa Seto au ventre. Surpris, celui-ci recula, la libérant de son emprise. Elle tomba au sol en toussant. Avant que Kaiba eût eu le temps de réagir, des éclats de voix résonnèrent à proximité.

- Kisara ! Kisara !

Contrarié, Seto se tourna vers la jeune fille toujours au sol.

_- Nous nous reverrons,_ siffla-t-il.

La tueuse le vit alors se transformer en ombre, puis disparaître presque aussitôt dans la nuit noire.

Incrédule, elle se releva en se massant le cou. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, elle tremblait.

Ni le réconfort de ses amis, ni le retour au QG ne la calmèrent. Ce n'était pas de la peur.

Et ce soir-là, Kisara se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas été effrayée par ce vampire mais plutôt… fascinée.

o

o

* * *

o

o

_(1) J'ai inventé ce mot (enfin si ça se trouve il existe XD, je n'ai même pas vérifié). Il est composé de "hiro", qui veut dire "trouver, chercher" et "gaki" qui veut dire "démons". Donc l'Hirogaki est un appareil permettant de détecter les démons. A quand l'entrée dans le petit Robert ? Lol  
_

_(2) - La ferme !_

Note : la suite prochainement, je ne sais pas quand, mais ça viendra. A bientôt :-)

o

o


	14. 十三 Ère de déjà vu

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

_十 _三 _Jû san : Ère de déjà-vu_

* * *

o

o

_- J'ai toujours été heureuse avec toi Seto… Je t'ai toujours aimé…et je t'aime toujours…_

o

_- Je te vengerai Serenity… je lui ferai payer… je te le promets…_

o

_- Je t'en prie… Ne te laisse pas aveugler par la haine… N'as-tu pas entendu ? Tu devras…tu devras maîtriser ce que tu ressens…et l'accepter en même temps…_

o

_Seto ! s'écria-t-elle, en pleurant. Je t'aime Seto…_

o

o

Un rayon de lumière lui brouilla la vue, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Kisara se réveilla en sursaut. Prise d'un mouvement de panique, elle plaqua ses bras sur son visage, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Puis, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide au contact de sa peau. Des larmes. Elle pleurait.

Elle se frotta les yeux, et se leva. Elle réalisa alors pleinement qu'elle était dans sa modeste chambre, sur un vieux lit en bois, et qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Après une toilette rapide, elle s'habilla d'un jean et d'un débardeur, traversa quelques galeries, et rejoignit la quinzaine de personnes qui étaient déjà attablées pour le petit déjeuner dans ce qui était communément appelé « cuisine » : une vieille gazinière trônait dans un coin, mais de gaz, il n'y en avait plus ; l'eau était chauffée sur les plaques électriques, elles-mêmes reliées à un générateur d'électricité ; un réfrigérateur et une grande table du style moyenâgeux faisaient également office de décoration.

Après avoir salué ses amis, dont Rebecca, elle s'installa sur le banc auprès de cette dernière.

- Le soleil est déjà levé, alors Shimon est parti faire quelques reconnaissances avec Kumiko, expliqua Rebecca.

- Ils auraient pu m'attendre... marmonna Kisara.

- Je le lui avais bien dit, que tu ne serais pas contente, mais tu sais, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, alors il a préféré te laisser dormir.

- Comme si j'avais bien dormi...

Alors Rebecca se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

- Encore un cauchemar ?

Kisara approuva d'un signe de tête, et se servit une tasse de thé.

- C'est le cinquième ce mois-ci, murmura-t-elle, et toujours le même.

- Kisara... on s'inquiète tous pour toi à vrai dire. Depuis ce que _ce vampire _t'a fait, tu n'es plus toi-même. Tu as entendu l'info comme moi : un groupe de chasseurs voisins l'a éliminé le surlendemain de la mort de Takeshi, à deux kilomètres d'ici, ils ont même rapporté les pouvoirs extraordinaires dont il a fait preuve. Shimon a interrogé tous ses indics de la région, Sôsuke a fait des patrouilles avec l'Hirogaki... il n'y a plus eu aucun meurtre sur un chasseur depuis trois semaines. Aucune trace de lui. Preuve qu'il est bien mort, et redevenu poussière comme tous les autres.

Kisara sembla réfléchir un instant, puis murmura à son amie :

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation d'être observée à chaque fois que je patrouille ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ces rêves qui n'ont aucun sens pour moi ? Et qui est cette Serenity ?

Et elle ne mentionnait pas la promesse que Kaiba lui avait faite lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient.

Rebecca secoua la tête, et Kisara se sentit incomprise, comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Elle se leva de table et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Elle prit l'ascenseur qui la conduisit à la surface et croisa Sôsuke, toujours à son poste, imperturbable. Cependant, lorsque celui-ci l'aperçut, il l'interpella.

- Salut Kisara !

- Bonjour Sôsuke, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je vais faire un tour en ville si on me cherche.

- En ville ? interrogea-t-il. Mais il n'y a que des ruines là-bas !

- Eh bien je m'étais dit que je pouvais chercher d'éventuels nids de vampires tant qu'il fait encore jour. Et il serait dommage de rester enfermée par ce si beau soleil...

- Ah...

- Tu voulais me dire autre chose peut-être Sôsuke ?

- Euh non... enfin si ! se reprit-il précipitamment.

Il passa une main dans sa tête d'un air gêné.

- Tu sais, je me demandais... pour le Bal des Humains... je me disais... que je pourrais être ton cavalier...

Surprise par la demande, Kisara se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié le traditionnel rendez-vous annuel des chasseurs de vampires. Après la Grande Catastrophe, les humains avaient décidé de ne plus laisser les vampires dans l'impunité. Pour symboliser leur cause et défier les créatures de l'ombre, les chasseurs de chaque conté se réunissait une fois par an pendant toute la nuit, en plein air, de façon masquée, et faisaient la fête au nez et à la barbe des vampires, tenus à l'écart par des dizaines d'Hirogaki, qui, s'ils détectaient le moindre vampire dans la zone protégée, déclenchaient immédiatement des dizaines de pièges. Les créatures avaient souvent tenté, en vain, de franchir la zone protégée. Et avec le temps, ils s'étaient rendus compte que le système était bien trop perfectionné et ne s'y risquaient plus.

- La réunion a lieu à Imabari cette année c'est vrai, murmura Kisara.

Puis elle sourit à Sôsuke.

- C'est d'accord Sôsuke, mais ne t'imagine pas trop de choses. Surtout que tu es le maître de l'Hirogaki ici, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps à m'accorder...

Elle passa devant le garçon, pour le coup un peu rêveur, et le poussa du coude avant de s'éloigner.

- OK... alors... à mardi... murmura Sôsuke.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Kisara erra un petit moment dans les ruines d'Imabari, à la recherche de nids de vampires. Elle en repéra deux ; elle n'avait qu'à suivre les cadavres des rats et les odeurs de moisi. Les humains ne s'aventuraient jamais dans le centre-ville, pas même le jour, alors les vampires devaient chasser dans la périphérie. Mais les hommes connaissaient leur existence à présent, et il y avait très peu d'attaques, et encore moins de morts, car les chasseurs veillaient. Cependant, les vampires s'étaient adaptés à cette situation : ils se nourrissaient d'animaux, et engendraient d'autres congénères, pour que l'espèce perdure.

Il y avait donc peu d'espoir pour que les vampires disparaissent totalement de la surface de la Terre. Kisara elle-même, du haut de ses 19 ans, n'y croyait plus. L'espoir qui l'animait encore était que la cause qu'elle défendait avait permis de sauver de nombreuses vies humaines, et en sauverait encore beaucoup d'autres.

Elle pénétra dans un magasin de vêtements en ruine. Le lierre en recouvrait les murs, mais ce qui l'intrigua, ce fut la tâche de sang, pas encore sèche, sur le sol. Elle huma le liquide.

- Du sang humain... murmura-t-elle.

Un froid glacial se glissa soudain dans sa nuque, enveloppant son corps. Ce froid ne lui était pas inconnu.

Sur ses gardes, elle observa l'endroit prudemment, plongeant discrètement une main dans sa poche pour saisir son pieu.

_- Aaaahh..._

Elle retourna brusquement. Le râle était venu de l'arrière-boutique du magasin. Prudemment, elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit, ignorant l'ombre qui la suivait silencieusement, se faufilant sur les murs à travers les feuilles de lierre.

Elle trouva un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui gisait dans une marre de sang. Il était encore conscient.

- Calmez-vous... dit-elle, en s'agenouillant auprès de lui, remarquant les deux trous sur la nuque de l'homme.

- Ne laissez pas... le démon... ne le laissez-pas... il arrive... il prend ma place...

L'homme devenait de plus en plus pâle ; son corps était en train de mourir mais pas seulement : deux canines étaient en train de pousser dans sa bouche. Kisara soupira, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Lasse, elle se releva, et attendit que l'homme meure. Quand il ne bougea plus, la jeune fille brandit son pieu et le plaça à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la victime, puis attendit. Au bout de dix minutes, le désormais vampire ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le pieu s'abattre dans son cœur. Aussitôt né, aussitôt mort.

Kisara rangea son outil, et s'en alla. Après avoir franchi le seuil de la boutique, et s'être retrouvée en plein soleil, elle s'écria en direction de l'intérieur :

- Je t'ai bien diverti ? Car je sais que tu es là ; je ne te vois pas, mais je te sens. Tu ne me fais pas peur… _Seto_.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna. A l'intérieur de la boutique, à l'abri du soleil, un visage humain la suivait du regard, une lueur d'intérêt, de grand intérêt, dans les yeux.

o

o

* * *

o

o

_Quatre jours plus tard, le mardi matin..._

o

o

Kisara rejoint Sôsuke et Rebecca, qui finissaient d'installer le dispositif de sécurité du soir sur un terrain vague à quelques centaines de mètres du QG.

- Piège à eau-bénite ?

- OK, confirma Rebecca avec le vieil ordinateur qu'elle avait réussi à remettre en route.

- Les pieux ?

- OK.

- Les grilles bénites ?

- OK.

- Les Hirogaki ?

- OK... Avec ça, je défie n'importe lequel de ces monstres de s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres du Bal… Ah Kisara ! Shimon a reçu une lettre de Takeo ce matin...

La jeune fille s'inquiéta :

- Comment va-t-il ? Il surmonte la mort de Takeshi ?

- Sa tante est adorable avec lui, dit Rebecca. Tu le sais, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire à Hiroshima et... peu de vampires.

Kisara fut rassurée. A son tour, elle annonça :

- Hier soir, Shimon et moi avons nettoyé les deux nids que j'avais repérés quelques jours plus tôt. On estime le nombre de créatures détruites à une vingtaine d'individus. Les bombes artisanales de Shimon sont décidément très efficaces.

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en faire beaucoup, dit Sôsuke.

- Shimon est le seul à savoir où se procurer les ingrédients. Il est évident que si ce n'était pas aussi rare, on ferait sauter tous les immeubles du centre-ville...

- Sôsuke, tu peux aller me chercher un autre générateur ? Celui-là est bientôt à plat... demanda Rebecca.

- Bien mademoiselle, dit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Quand il fut assez loin, Rebecca murmura à son amie :

- Il paraît que tu vas être sa cavalière ce soir...

- Il paraît... marmonna Kisara. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! C'était juste pour lui faire plaisir, je sais qu'il en meure d'envie depuis deux ans...

- Ne le prends pas comme ça... dit Rebecca, en haussant les sourcils. Au contraire, je trouve que c'est bien pour toi, surtout avec ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment...

Kisara soupira.

- Tu ne me crois toujours pas, c'est ça ?

- Non non, je n'ai pas dit ça, seulement tu as besoin de te changer les idées, Shimon lui-même dit que...

- Je ne suis pas folle ! coupa Kisara. Ce vampire est en vie, je le sais ! Et son nom est Seto ! Il joue avec moi ! Il me suit ! J'ai toujours su ce que je faisais et ce que je ressentais, et je sais que je ne me trompe pas ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu ne me crois pas ! La vérité, c'est que vous tous ici présents, ne voulez pas admettre l'ampleur de la menace ! Vous préférez faire la fête alors qu'un vampire _dont on ne sait rien _rôde dans les parages !

Kisara se figea, frappée d'une illumination. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

- J'ai quelque chose à faire, murmura-t-elle.

Son amie Rebecca la regarda s'éloigner, complètement interloquée par l'agressivité de son amie. D'un air attristée, elle reporta son attention sur les dernières mises au point du dispositif de sécurité.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Kisara, elle, se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux galeries du quartier général. Shimon et les autres n'étaient pas là, partis accueillir les nombreux chasseurs voisins qui devaient se joindre à eux.

Elle pénétra dans le laboratoire de Shimon qui grouillait d'ouvrages, de paperasses et autres objets farfelus. Si Shimon possédait une gravure de Seto Kaiba, il avait peut-être d'autres informations sur le vampire. Elle fouilla longuement la pièce, ouvrit tous les livres mais ne trouva pas l'ombre d'une ligne sur Seto.

Elle allait renoncer lorsqu'elle eut une idée ; le vampire venait certainement de quelque part, et son nom, Seto, celui qu'elle avait entendu dans son rêve, était un nom japonais. Refermant le livre qu'elle tenait, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Shimon et trouva l'enveloppe que Takeo avait adressée à Shimon.

Hiroshima... Là-bas elle trouverait des réponses... Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette ville, mais elle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup d'archives avaient été sauvées de la Grande Catastrophe. Elle regarda sa montre : 9h20. Un bateau levait l'ancre à 10h. Les voitures étaient rares à cause du manque d'essence, et il fallait environ 20 minutes à vélo pour atteindre le port d'Imabari.

Elle griffonna un mot sur le bureau de Shimon, jurant de rentrer avant le Bal, prit du papier et un crayon, et partit en empruntant la vieille bicyclette de Kumiko, qui lui serait utile pour déambuler dans les rues d'Hiroshima.

Elle arriva à temps pour le départ du vieux bateau en demandant à quelle heure était celui du retour.

- Il partira à 18h d'Hiroshima, lui répondit-on.

Cela lui laissait environ six heures pour faire des recherches. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Hiroshima n'avait rien à voir avec Imabari ; le centre-ville était l'un des rares à ne pas avoir été déserté et une véritable économie locale s'était mise en place. Elle renonça à rendre visite à Takeo en voyant l'heure, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où était stocké tout ce qui avait été sauvé de la Grande Catastrophe.

Là, elle demanda à consulter les archives des journaux.

- Toutes celles que vous avez, précisa-t-elle.

Et elle se lança dans un fastidieux travail. Les vieux journaux jaunis par le temps passaient dans ses mains l'un après l'autre. Ses recherches commencèrent en 1945. Kisara savait que Seto pouvait être né avant cette date. Et que des Seto, il y en avait plein. Les feuilles défilèrent sans qu'elle n'en trouve aucune trace, et le temps lui était compté. Elle ne pouvait concevoir de rentrer sans avoir trouvé la moindre information.

Assise par terre dans une petite pièce, elle soupira, et revint voir le gérant.

- Avez-vous une base de données ? demanda-t-elle, sachant que les ordinateurs étaient une denrée rare.

- Elle est réservée pour les urgences, mademoiselle.

- C'est une urgence ! répliqua Kisara.

- Le système informatique dont nous disposons est très fragile, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser à tort et à travers. Je suis navré...

Impatiente, la jeune fille saisit promptement l'homme par le col, et le souleva sans aucune difficulté.

- Je suis une chasseuse de vampires, et j'ai besoin d'informations rapidement si je veux protéger la sécurité de cette région. Votre base de données peut m'aider à sauver des vies, ça, c'est une urgence !

Elle le lâcha, et cette fois l'homme ne souriait plus. Il la mena dans une petite salle privée dans laquelle un unique ordinateur trônait, tel un trophée, comme un objet rare et précieux.

- Merci, je me débrouillerai... dit-elle.

- Mais... il faut que je l'allume, et que je vous dise comment faire... bredouilla le documentaliste.

- J'ai dit que je me débrouillerai ! aboya la jeune fille. Maintenant DEHORS !

Et pour cause, Rebecca lui avait montré comment ces machines fonctionnaient. L'ordinateur se mit bruyamment en marche.

Tous les articles allant de 1945 à 2169 avaient été sauvegardés sur la base de données. Et en prime, elle bénéficiait d'un système de mots-clés. Tremblante, elle saisit « Seto + Japon », en espérant y trouver quelque chose. Des milliers de résultats s'affichèrent. Résignée, elle entreprit d'examiner les articles un à un. Pendant deux heures, elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Et puis, un article l'intrigua.

Il datait de 1998 :

_**« Seto Kaiba, 14 ans, à la tête de la KaibaCorp après la disparition de son PDG, Gozaburo Kaiba... »**_

Et surtout, il y avait une photo. Le cœur de Kisara se mit à battre d'excitation. C'était _lui_. En plus jeune, mais il n'y avait aucun doute. Seto _Kaiba_.

Tremblante, elle changea les termes de la recherche en « Seto Kaiba ».

Le second article datait d'un an plus tard :

_**« Des armes au Duel de monstres »**_

_Le PDG multimillionnaire Seto Kaiba transforme la KaibaCorp en société de duel de monstres. Comme vous le savez, la KaibaCorp était autrefois une usine d'armement, mais après la disparition de Gozaburo Kaiba l'année dernière, son fils Seto a aussitôt entrepris un énorme chantier et transformé l'horreur en émerveillement pour de nombreux enfants. Plus d'informations à l'intérieur..._

A nouveau, une photo illustrait le document ; elle représentait Seto Kaiba inaugurant le nouveau siège de la KaibaCorp à Domino.

Kisara parcourut ainsi plusieurs articles. Les photos montraient un Kaiba toujours plus beau. Mais également froid et sans pitié. Pas le moindre sourire sur son ténébreux visage.

Elle arriva alors à la date du 11 novembre 2004.

_**« Le PDG de la KaibaCorp porté disparu… »**_

_« L'inquiétude règne du côté des duellistes, tandis que dans les affaires, on commence à se réjouir. Le célèbre PDG de la KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba, est en effet porté disparu. Il a été aperçu pour la dernière fois le 5 novembre, au siège de la KaibaCorp. Le lendemain, le PDG n'est pas venu au bureau comme à l'accoutumée. Sur le moment, personne ne s'est inquiété, tout le monde connaissant les excentricités du jeune homme. Cependant, Monsieur Seto Kaiba s'est avéré être injoignable, nul ne sait où il se trouve. La police prend cette affaire très au sérieux. En effet, le cadavre d'un homme identifié comme le chauffeur de Monsieur Kaiba, a été retrouvé il y a deux jours dans un égout. Selon les premières constatations du légiste, la mort pourrait bien remonter au 5 novembre dernier, date à laquelle remonte également le dernier signe de vie de son patron. De plus, la police recoupe cette disparition avec celle de la jeune Tea Gardner, intervenue quelques jours plus tôt, et qui n'a toujours pas été retrouvée. La police a mis en place un numéro et invite toute personne ayant aperçu… »_

Kisara interrompit sa lecture.

- Alors c'est à ce moment-là qu'il est devenu vampire… murmura-t-elle.

Elle continua de parcourir les articles. Régulièrement, les journaux avaient fait une mise au point sur la disparition de Kaiba, relatant l'effondrement de son empire en son absence, dénonçant les profiteurs qui avaient racheté sa société. Jusqu'à ce titre du 2 novembre 2005.

_**« Meurtres en série pour Halloween »**_

_« Hier, les habitants de Domino se sont réveillés choqués. Quatre horribles meurtres ont été perpétrés dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1__er__ novembre. Les victimes se nomment Ely Akimoto, Hana Watson, Joey Wheeler et Mai Valentine. Ces deux derniers étaient des duellistes de renom. La police n'a pour l'instant trouvé aucune trace des meurtriers, mais a mis des moyens colossaux en œuvre pour retrouver les coupables. Les policiers privilégient la piste de deux ou plusieurs tueurs en série, procédant de la même manière opératoire._

_D'après les premières constatations, a indiqué le commissaire chargé de l'enquête, les victimes ont été étranglées. Les traces de fourchette sur les cous des victimes constitueraient la signature du meurtrier, signature qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de reproduire sur le cadavre de Joey Wheeler. Les deux témoins des agressions, Yugi Mûto, le célèbre duelliste, et son ami Tristan Taylor, ont été pris en charge par un psychologue. Ils se sont murés dans le silence. »_

Kisara soupira malgré elle ; les humains d'alors ne voulaient pas admettre l'existence des vampires. La suite l'intéressa davantage.

_« Le plus étrange dans cette histoire est que plusieurs autres témoins ont affirmé avoir reconnu Seto Kaiba parmi les suspects. Nous vous rappelons que nous sommes sans nouvelle de ce PDG âgé de 20 ans depuis l'année dernière. …  
_

_La police a également mis en place un numéro de téléphone, car une personne proche d'une des victimes est portée disparue. Cette personne se nomme Serenity Wheeler et est la sœur du garçon assassiné. Elle est âgée d'environ 16 ans, a les yeux de couleur noisette, et des cheveux auburn. Elle aurait été agressée en même temps que son frère, mais après de nombreuses heures de recherches, elle n'a toujours pas été retrouvée. La police recherche tout information susceptible de l'y aider… »_

Dessous, une photo de la disparue illustrait l'article.

Kisara se figea. Serenity Wheeler. C'était la jeune fille qui mourrait dans ses cauchemars. Ou plutôt, le vampire. Car Kisara commençait à comprendre le lien qui unissait Serenity à Kaiba. Et celui qui l'unissait elle-même à Kaiba.

_**« Tu lui ressembles tellement… »**_

Les paroles que Seto lui avait murmurées lors de leur première rencontre prenaient tout leur sens. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient étonnamment ; à part leur couleur d'yeux et de cheveux, elles arboraient les mêmes traits.

Kisara se surprit à penser à ce couple, et à ce qu'ils avaient pu commettre pendant des dizaines d'années. Cependant, le souvenir du cauchemar la rendait perplexe. La première chose qu'elle avait apprise était que les vampires ne pouvaient pas aimer. Or, la vision de Seto Kaiba dans ce rêve, était celle d'un homme brisé, sur le point de perdre ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Le reste des articles comprenaient de nouveaux témoignages d'humains qui avaient cru apercevoir Seto Kaiba, puis des récits de massacres perpétrés par une bande de vampires menés par un chef ressemblant étrangement au jeune PDG. Après 2063, plus aucune trace de Kaiba dans les articles.

Kisara s'adossa à la chaise en poussant un soupir. Ce vampire était différent de tous les autres. Il la troublait, et il le savait. Cependant, la jeune fille venait de prendre conscience qu'elle avait également un pouvoir sur Kaiba. Et elle était prête à se servir de ce pouvoir.

o

o

* * *

o

o

De retour à Imabari, Kisara ne prêta pas attention aux reproches qui lui furent faits. Elle répondit simplement qu'elle avait eu envie de prendre des nouvelles de Takeo, et tous, même Shimon, y crurent.

A 21h, lorsque le soleil fut totalement couché, Rebecca enclencha le système de sécurité. Des centaines de chasseurs de vampires, venus de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à la ronde, avaient répondu présent.

Kisara avait revêtu une robe bleue et un loup de même couleur. Elle se prêtait au jeu des salutations, avec un agacement qu'elle savait parfaitement dissimuler.

- J'en ai tué une bonne dizaine le mois dernier, se vantait un grand jeune homme, en s'efforçant de mettre ses muscles en valeur autant que possible.

- Il est évident que…certaines personnes ici présentes sont un peu jeunes pour combattre des créatures aussi puissantes, fit sa compagne, masquée en rose, en désignant Rebecca.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir.

- Rebecca est une alliée précieuse, intervint Shimon. C'est elle qui a mis en place le dispositif de sécurité de ce soir. Et c'est une chasseuse redoutable, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire, et dit d'un air nonchalant :

- Dix vampires… c'est le nombre que j'abats en une semaine…

Vexé, le couple s'éloigna de manière hautaine, sans un mot.

Kisara se rapprocha de son amie.

- Quelle mascarade !

- Littéralement… répondit Rebecca.

- Excuse-moi pour ce matin, dit Kisara. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait.

Rebecca sourit.

- Ça va, c'est oublié ! On a tous le droit d'avoir des bas dans la vie ! D'ailleurs… je crois que Sôsuke meurt d'envie de t'inviter à danser, mais qu'il est un peu timide pour le faire…

Kisara secoua la tête et observa son cavalier d'infortune, en grande conversation avec un spécialiste voisin des Hirogaki.

- Je ne crois pas… dit-elle en souriant. Je vais me chercher un verre…

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, installé à l'extrémité ouest du terrain vague aménagé pour l'occasion. Un Hirogaki était installé cinq mètres plus loin, marquant la limite de la zone protégée. Elle s'en approcha prudemment, pour observer les environs qui étaient bien calmes.

Son regard s'égara sur l'Hirogaki. Elle ne savait que peu de choses sur le fonctionnement de ces engins, mais quelque chose la troubla. L'Hirogaki, quant il est activé, émet toujours un grésillement. Et là rien… Examinant la machine, elle tendit l'oreille pour détecter le bruit. En vain.

Une main se posa sur son épaule ; en se retournant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Shimon.

- Kisara… Il faut éviter de s'approcher trop près de la frontière…

- C'est que… commença-t-elle.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la machine et cette fois elle distingua nettement le grésillement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Shimon.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Euh… rien… je croyais que l'Hirogaki ne fonctionnait pas… désolée…

Shimon sourit.

- Aucun Hirogaki n'est jamais tombé en panne, sauf après avoir reçu un choc...

Kisara acquiesça.

Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé. L'espace de quelques secondes, tous les Hirogaki cessèrent de fonctionner. Le temps pour un nouvel invité de faire son entrée.

Le Bal des Humains battait son plein. Ils riaient et se moquaient des vampires, qu'ils savaient attroupés non loin, complètement impuissants devant cet affront.

Les chasseurs de vampires étaient insouciants. Sauf une. Et pour cause : cette sensation de froid qui vous transperce le corps venait à nouveau d'envahir Kisara. Elle regarda Sôsuke qui lui fit un signe de tête en souriant. Et puis, elle _le_ vit. Furtivement derrière Rebecca, qui riait avec Kumiko. Il la regardait d'un air de défi, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, faisant mine de mordre Rebecca. Alarmée, Kisara voulut se précipiter auprès de ses amies, mais plusieurs couples qui allaient débuter une nouvelle danse lui masquèrent la vue. Et quand son champ de vision fut de nouveau dégagé, le vampire avait disparu.

- Je deviens folle… murmura-t-elle.

_**« Non… Tu es simplement plus lucide que les autres… »**_

Livide, elle se retourna. Seto Kaiba se tenait devant elle, tout de noir vêtu, un masque sur le visage. Il était magnifique. Elle resta bouche-bée avant d'avoir un moment de recul.

Il l'en empêcha en lui saisissant le bras.

_**« Allons… Quelle sotte idée que de créer la panique alors que tu sais que je ne suis venu que pour toi… Dansons, veux-tu… »**_

Il enlaça la jeune fille fermement, qui était comme hypnotisée, et la fit tourner sur la musique. Kisara savait qu'il avait raison et ne protesta pas.

« _C'est impossible_, pensa-t-elle, _aucun vampire ne peut rentrer dans le périmètre sans être détecté par l'Hirogaki ! »_

_**« Ha ha ha… Tu es décidément bien naïve jeune humaine ! Vos joujoux n'ont aucun effet sur moi, et je peux les contrôler si je le désire… Que les humains sont pathétiques, ils se croient toujours plus malins. Il m'a suffit de créer un vampire et lui donner une petite partie de mes pouvoirs pour qu'ils me pensent déjà en enfer...»**_

Les couples de chasseurs de vampires dansaient, inconscients que leur ennemi mortel se trouvait parmi eux, tandis que la discussion mentale se poursuivait entre Seto et Kisara.

_« Epargne-les ! Tue-moi mais épargne-les ! »_

_**« Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de toucher un cheveu de tes pitoyables congénères ! La seule chose que je veux, c'est toi ! »**_

Et sur ces mots, son corps se fondit lentement en une masse noir et informe, presque invisible, entraînant la métamorphose de Kisara avec lui, qui eut l'impression de se liquéfier. Ils disparurent, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

o

o

* * *

o

o

La jeune fille heurta le sol peu après, et toussa. Quelle horrible sensation ! Et puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus au Bal, qu'elle avait quitté le périmètre de sécurité, et qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans les ruines du centre-ville d'Imabari. Elle sortit le pieu qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, mais la main de Seto agrippa aussitôt sa gorge et la souleva du sol pour la plaquer sur un mur. Il ne portait plus son masque noir, révélant toute la beauté de son visage.

_« Là où tu vas, tu n'en auras pas besoin ! »_

Et il la rejeta brutalement en arrière. Elle traversa le mur d'une bâtisse et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Elle se releva péniblement, mais il était déjà derrière elle et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la figure.

Kisara heurta un pilier, mais ne tomba pas ; le sang coulait sur son front et ses joues, mais la jeune fille sourit.

- Est-ce…ainsi… que tu…te débarrasses…de tes démons ? haleta-t-elle.

Sur le point d'en finir, Kaiba s'étonna de cette réponse.

- Est-ce ainsi, poursuivit la jeune fille, que tu te débarrasses de Serenity ?

La cruauté venait de changer de camp.

Seto s'avança rapidement vers elle, et releva brutalement le menton de la jeune fille.

Marquant un temps d'arrêt, il l'observa, se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement. La surprise fut de taille pour Kisara ; ses forces revenues, son pieu à la main, elle aurait dû en profiter pour le détruire, mais elle se laissa prendre à son propre piège, et répondit à son baiser passionnément. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, puis Seto s'arracha de l'étreinte sans la lâcher, et se mua une nouvelle fois en une ombre, entraînant Kisara avec lui.

La jeune fille se retrouva dans un endroit inconnu. Elle haletait et tremblait ; le choc lui avait même fait verser quelques larmes. La pièce était petite, et ne disposait que d'un lit. Seto lui faisait face ; en reculant, Kisara sentit son dos heurter la pierre froide, la piégeant entre le vampire et le mur.

De nouveau, il se pencha et l'embrassa, mais cette fois avec plein de tendresse. Il l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui. Kisara ne résista pas longtemps, lâcha le pieu qu'elle ne tenait plus que du bout des doigts, et se prit au baiser. Son âme serait damnée pour un tel acte, mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre le lien qui l'unissait au vampire. Elle le sentit lécher les larmes mêlées de sang qui coulaient le long de son visage. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il l'avait menée vers le lit et allongée dessus.

- J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de te chasser hors de mon cœur, lui murmura-t-il de sa voix normale. Mais on dirait que mon âme ne me laissera jamais en paix...

_Son cœur ? Son âme ?_ pensa Kisara. _Un vampire n'a pas ni âme, ni cœur ! _

Elle avait oublié que Seto pouvait lire dans les pensées.

- Si, répondit-il. C'est ma punition pour être ce que je suis. Serenity... je t'ai rejetée, acceptée puis j'ai essayé de t'oublier... je n'en ai jamais été capable...

- Je ne suis pas Serenity, murmura Kisara. Et je ne le serai jamais...

Seto la regarda tristement.

- Mais tu lui ressembles, de corps et d'âme. Je pourrais te transformer...

L'idée si tentante venait de lui effleurer l'esprit. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher un peu pour offrir le cou de la jeune fille à ses canines. Il frôla sa nuque mais sembla hésiter.

Kisara ne pouvait que l'observer. Une partie d'elle réclamait le vampire, tandis que l'autre lui ordonnait de résister. Cependant, sa volonté semblait soumise à Kaiba, tellement celui-ci la troublait. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la morde, et s'en réjouissait presque.

Mais au lieu de ça, il s'embrassa de nouveau, s'affala sur elle de tout son poids et commença à aventurer ses mains sur le corps de Kisara. Le désir enflamma cette dernière.

Non, elle ne pouvait lutter. Alors elle s'abandonna au vampire et à son désespoir, à elle-même et au trouble qu'elle n'avait jamais contrôlé.

Il fut doux au départ, mais porté par son désir, sa nature vampirique et brutale refit surface. Sa bouche goûta à toutes les parties du corps de la jeune fille, et finit par la mordre. Il s'offrit le plus doux liquide depuis la transformation de Serenity qui l'enivra tant qu'il la prit sans plus attendre. Elle gémit à cette présence nouvelle, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à Seto et se laissa emporter par le plaisir qui succéda à la douleur alors qu'un nouveau bal venait de commencer. Et lorsque les canines du vampire revinrent une nouvelle fois au niveau de la nuque de la jeune fille, il ne tint plus.

Il transperça sa peau, et se nourrit du liquide interdit. Il le ferait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassasié. Et ensuite, il ferait l'échange du sang, pour qu'elle soit à lui, comme Serenity autrefois.

Mais Kisara sembla revenir à la raison et commença à se débattre. Elle avait compris ce que voulait le vampire et elle ne voulait pas le lui donner.

- Non… gémit-elle.

L'ivresse l'avait rendu sourd. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais la force du vampire était de loin supérieure à la sienne.

_« Je ne veux pas devenir comme elle …_ » murmura-t-elle mentalement.

Cette fois, il entendit, et les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il s'arracha de son cou et de son corps, et Kisara se releva. Rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de raison et de forces, elle bondit hors du lit, attrapa son pieu sur le sol, et se jeta sur Kaiba. Mais celui-ci avait anticipé, et arrêta son geste. Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois plaquée sur le lit, entièrement nue, et surplombée par le vampire.

Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Il lut sa détermination, résista à l'appel de sa nature possessive et égoïste. Il ne ferait pas l'erreur qu'il avait faite deux-cents ans plus tôt. Alors il murmura :

- Rentre chez toi.

Et il se dégagea.

Lorsqu'elle se releva à son tour, le vampire avait disparu.

o

o

* * *

o

o

_"Un amour peut être guéri par un autre amour, comme un poison est souvent chassé par un autre poison._**  
**

**A suivre : **dernier chapitre et épilogue

Merci d'avoir lu :). Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour les fics, mais je m'efforce de terminer cette histoire du mieux que je peux. A bientôt.

o

o


	15. 十四 Ère du renoncement

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

_十__四_ _Jû yon: __È__re du renoncement_

* * *

o

o

_**Attention, chapitre rated M**_

o

o

Kisara ne rentra pas au QG cette nuit-là. Après le départ du vampire, elle quitta la chambre et le vieil immeuble dans lequel Seto l'avait amenée, et traversa le centre-ville d'Imabari. Elle finit par atteindre la côte. Il faisait nuit noire, et les vagues se fracassaient contre les rochers à quelques mètres d'elle. Ce n'est que là que la jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol, en larmes.

Le choc, la colère, la peur, la tristesse… tout s'abattit sur elle en même temps. Elle avait surtout honte. Elle avait laissé le vampire la toucher. Elle avait laissé le vampire la…

Elle se sentait sale.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu le tuer ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de le repousser ? Et pourquoi diable était-elle attirée par ce maudit vampire !!

Kisara se mordit la lèvre entre deux sanglots. Ainsi, elle l'avait pensé. Seto l'attirait. Elle le voulait, il la voulait. Cependant, tous deux résistaient encore à cette attirance.

Ses principes, sa haine des vampires, qui avaient tué jadis son père et transformé sa mère…elle venait de les trahir, de même que sa morale et l'ensemble de ses amis.

Elle le désirait tellement. Elle avait combattu ce désir ce soir-là, mais elle avait donné ses dernières forces. Si Kaiba ne s'était pas interrompu, elle aurait capitulé et se serait abandonnée à lui.

Elle resta longtemps sur l'herbe humide, à sangloter sans même l'entendre, car le bruit des vagues couvrait celui de ses pleurs.

Après de nombreuses heures, la jeune fille entrevit un rai de lumière à travers ses paupières fermées. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil l'aveugla presque. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie là, à même le sol… quelle folie… un vampire aurait pu l'attaquer sans aucune difficulté. Elle se releva et elle grimaça. Sa robe était en lambeaux et des bleus, seuls vestiges de la violence du vampire, recouvraient son corps. Instinctivement, elle porta une main à son cou, et se souvint qu'il l'avait mordue, sa peau portait encore quelques traces de sang.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se décida à rentrer.

o

o

* * *

o

o

_Au quartier général..._

o

o

- Nous l'avons cherchée partout Shimon, dit Rebecca. Nous avons couvert un périmètre de dix kilomètres, et il n'y a aucune trace de Kisara.

Le vieil homme la regarda gravement.

- Tu crois qu'elle est… murmura Rebecca d'une toute petite voix.

- Je refuse de croire une telle chose ! s'écria Shimon en tapant du poing sur la table.

Un silence s'en suivit, puis la jeune fille reprit.

- Comment ce vampire a-t-il pu déjouer notre système de sécurité ? Comment a-t-il pu faire croire que les chasseurs l'avaient tué ? Kisara avait raison…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Rebecca ? demanda sèchement Shimon.

La jeune fille hésita, mais au regard du vieil homme, elle entreprit de lui raconter les étranges rêves de Kisara, dans lesquels elle voyait le vampire et une fille du nom de Serenity.

- Bon sang ! Elle aurait dû m'en parler ! Voir un vampire en rêve n'est jamais anodin !

A ce moment-là, Kumiko entra précipitamment dans la pièce :

- C'est Kisara ! Elle est vivante !

Aussitôt Rebecca et Shimon sortirent en trombe à la suite de Kumiko.

Kisara traversait silencieusement la galerie souterraine, sous le regard curieux et perplexe des autres chasseurs. Elle avançait comme un robot, les yeux dans le vide et son visage n'affichait aucune émotion.

- Mon Dieu Kisara… murmura Shimon. Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il, horrifié par l'état lamentable de la jeune fille, et surtout par les deux marques rouges sur son cou.

Celle-ci s'arrêta en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Deux phrases s'échappèrent de ses lèvres :

- C'est fini. Je l'ai tué.

o

o

* * *

o

o

_Hiroshima, quartier pauvre_

o

o

Le soleil venait de se coucher. Dans les maisons, qu'on aurait plutôt qualifiées de taudis, les bougies et les générateurs électriques pour les plus fortunés s'allumaient. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, hormis quelques chats… et quelques pas.

Ils claquaient sur le vieux goudron. Volontairement. Car l'inconnu n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de masquer sa présence. Alors qu'il passait devant les taudis, les lueurs s'éteignaient à l'intérieur.

L'homme ignora leur peur ; pour une fois, il ne venait pas pour ça.

Il s'arrêta devant la seule maison dont les lumières ne s'étaient pas éteintes sur son passage. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte et attendit.

- Entre, Seto Kaiba, s'éleva une voix.

Le vampire ne se fit pas prier et répondit à l'invitation qu'il attendait. Il poussa la vieille porte en contreplaqué, et se retrouva dans une assez grande pièce. Il y avait des dizaines d'étagères, toutes remplies de livres soigneusement ordonnés et de fioles et bocaux en tout genre.

Sur sa droite, quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir était assis dans un fauteuil et se chauffait près d'un poêle de fortune.

- Approche, dit la voix.

Kaiba s'exécuta et la personne se leva. C'était une vieille dame à la peau mate, qui se tenait sur une canne. Le temps avait blanchi ses cheveux et ridé sa peau, mais Seto la reconnut immédiatement.

- Mana.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Toi tu n'as pas changé…tu es exactement le même…du moins en apparence…

Elle s'approcha du vampire. Il n'y avait aucun dégoût, aucune cruauté dans les yeux de ce dernier. Ce qu'elle y lisait n'était autre qu'un profond respect.

La vieille dame se dirigea dans un des coins de la pièce, et mit de l'eau à chauffer sur une plaque électrique.

- Je me vois encore dans cette prairie allemande, avec Maître Mahad…

- Où est-il ? demanda Seto.

Mana se servit une tasse de thé.

- Oh… Il a pris congé de la vie, il y a de cela bien longtemps…

Elle retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Le vampire en fit le tour pour lui faire face. Mana le regarda.

- Après ton départ, il a estimé qu'il avait assez vu de ce monde. Il m'a laissé tout ce qu'il possédait… mais tu n'es pas venu me parler de lui Seto, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, je suis curieuse de savoir si… tu as atteint ton but ?

Ce fut à Kaiba de rire.

- Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

- Ah… je ne suis plus aussi vive qu'il y a 66 ans, mais tu as raison, je connais la réponse…sans quoi tu ne serais pas ici, en train de me parler.

Kaiba approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Alors Maître Mahad aura atteint son dernier objectif… Se débarrasser d'au moins un des deux vampires les plus puissants sur la Terre.

Un silence lourd de sens s'en suivit.

- Je ne suis pas venu te parler de Bakura, dit Kaiba.

- Je sais…dit Mana. Tu es venu parler de ton âme.

Seto hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ? demanda-t-il. Les vampires normaux n'ont pas de problème mais moi… je suis le plus puissant et aussi…

- …le plus humain, acheva Mana.

Kaiba n'avait pas osé le dire. Le vieille dame soupira.

- Il est toujours un prix à payer pour un grand pouvoir Seto, qu'il soit entre les mains de démons ou d'humains. Ces derniers en ont d'ailleurs fait l'expérience en 2169. Le prix à payer pour toi est celui d'avoir conservé une partie de ton âme. Elle est à la fois ta force et ta faiblesse. Elle porte même un nom.

- Serenity… murmura Kaiba.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Mana.

- J'avais appris à vivre avec son souvenir mais elle est revenue me hanter…et aujourd'hui je ne sais plus…

La vieille dame ferma les yeux un instant.

- Kisara est la réincarnation de l'âme de Serenity ; Serenity n'a jamais perdu son âme parce que tu n'as jamais voulu la transformer. Si tu crois que cette tueuse peut t'apporter la paix, alors transforme-la ; sinon, laisse-la vivre et vieillir en tant qu'humaine. L'important, c'est de faire un choix, d'être en phase avec ce que tu dis et ce que tu penses…

- …sans quoi je pourrais refaire la même erreur qu'avec Serenity…

Mana haussa les sourcils, et l'observa un instant. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Ah… je vois. Tu as déjà essayé de la transformer, mais tu n'as pas pu aller jusqu'au bout…

Le vampire acquiesça.

- Tu n'es donc plus le Seto Kaiba égoïste qui semait la terreur au début de ce millénaire…

- C'est un passé que je préfèrerais oublier, dit Kaiba. J'ai vu beaucoup dans ce monde, du moment où je suis né, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en passant par ma transformation en vampire. Je n'ai connu qu'un seul bonheur, Serenity, et je n'en ai jamais pris conscience avant sa disparition. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions Mana, même si j'ai changé, je continue de mépriser les humains et de les considérer comme de la nourriture.

- Avec une exception pour moi j'imagine, dit Mana, avec la même malice que le vampire lui connaissait autrefois.

Kaiba esquissa un sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Mana toussa.

- Je vais bientôt prendre congé de ce monde aussi… Seto…n'oublie pas… ton âme est ta force et ta faiblesse…cela signifie que tu dois parfois l'écouter, et d'autres fois l'ignorer pour laisser la place au démon …c'est ce qui fait de toi le vampire que tu es…

Kaiba se leva. Une couverture avait glissé sur le sol ; il la prit, et couvrit Mana avec.

- Alors je te dis adieu… et merci de ton aide…

Mana rit.

- La seule aide que je t'ai apportée n'est rien d'autre qu'une oreille pour t'écouter et tromper la solitude qui te ronge depuis des centaines d'années. Les réponses, tu les as. La fin de cette histoire, tu la connais déjà. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que tu sois enfin en paix.

Seto sourit et la regarda une dernière fois. Il lui prit la main, tremblante et fripée, la lâcha au bout de quelques secondes, et quitta la maison sans un mot de plus.

Le lendemain matin, un voisin découvrit un mot sur le pas de sa porte. Après l'avoir lu, il se précipita chez la magicienne, et découvrit la vieille dame, allongée dans son fauteuil et endormie dans la mort.

Le voisin relut les quelques mots qu'ils avaient trouvés devant sa porte :

_« La magicienne n'est plus. Faites en sorte de lui donner une sépulture décente. C'est le souhait d'un ami. »_

o

o

* * *

o

o

_Imabari_

_3 mois plus tard, Février 2210_

o

o

Dans un hangar non loin du QG des chasseurs, quelqu'un s'entraînait. La jeune fille avait pour cible depuis de longues minutes un punching-ball, qu'elle frappait sans relâche. Elle portait un petit haut blanc et un pantacourt noir, et avait ramassé ses longs cheveux blonds au-dessus de sa nuque. Son corps était en sueur, mais elle ne sentait pas la fatigue.

Kisara donna la coup de grâce. Son pied transperça le revêtement du punching-ball, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Elle le détacha vivement, et le jeta dans un coin, pêle-mêle parmi les cinq autres punching-ball qui avaient subi le même sort depuis le début de la journée.

Combattre. C'était le seul moyen pour elle d'évacuer la rage et la honte.

- Tu exagères, dit une voix. Masaki en a vraiment marre de les réparer !

Kisara arrêta de cogner dans sa cible et s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau. Lorsqu'elle la porta à ses lèvres, on aperçut quelques cicatrices sur le bras de la jeune fille.

- Alors qu'il en fabrique d'autres plus solides ! dit Kisara.

Rebecca s'avança.

- Ils ne sont pas conçus pour un entraînement aussi intensif, rappela-t-elle.

- De toute manière, il n'y a que moi qui les utilise…

- …alors qu'il y a trois mois, personne ne s'en servait, coupa Rebecca sarcastiquement.

Kisara soupira. La conversation abordait le même sujet pour la énième fois.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je faisais ça… nous devons être prêts à affronter des vampires plus puissants. C'est vital pour notre survie !

Rebecca secoua la tête.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas… Tu as commencé à faire ça le lendemain de ton retour… le super-vampire est mort… nous ne craignons plus rien…

- … mais d'autres pourraient venir ! s'exclama Kisara, alors que le malaise s'emparait d'elle. Nous devons être prêts à les affronter ou bien la prochaine fois il y aura plus de morts…

- Kisara… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ?

- Il a réussi à me mordre, j'ai riposté et je l'ai tué. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Rebecca se résigna. A chaque fois, elle se heurtait à un mur.

Sans un mot, Kisara mit en place un autre punching-ball et commença à s'acharner dessus. Voyant qu'elle était complètement ignorée, son amie s'éloigna silencieusement.

Kisara savait qu'elle s'isolait de plus en plus de la communauté. Mais comment supporter un tel mensonge ? Elle avait du mal à regarder ses amis en face.

Seto Kaiba était bel et bien en vie. Voilà trois mois qu'elle ne l'avait revu, mais elle savait qu'il reviendrait à Imabari tôt ou tard. Et elle devait être prête.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Le soir même, comme tous les soirs, elle tua quelques vampires sans aucune difficulté. Comme tous les soirs, elle se rendit à l'endroit où elle avait vu Kaiba pour la dernière fois. Comme tous les soirs, elle espéra l'y trouver. Mais le vampire n'était plus venu là depuis son départ, Kisara en était certaine.

Elle erra dans les rues, seule dans ses pensées. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à son lien avec le vampire et avec Serenity. Clandestinement, Kisara avait mené des recherches sur cette dernière. Elle n'avait trouvé que peu de choses. _"Une femme accompagnant Seto Kaiba", _une rumeur courant qu'un vampire femelle_ "avait été enfermée dans un manoir pendant cinquante ans par son compagnon du nom de Seto"._

La vampire était restée dans l'ombre de Kaiba jusqu'à sa mort. Comme si celui-ci avait voulu la protéger.

Shimon l'avait également interrogée sur ses rêves. Kisara avait prétendu qu'ils avaient cessé. C'était faux. Régulièrement, elle apercevait Serenity dans son sommeil, toujours la même image, celle de sa disparition.

Elle soupira. Ces mensonges étaient bien lourds à porter, mais dire la véritié serait pire encore.

o

o

* * *

o

o

_- Je comprends l'intérêt que ce cher Kaiba te porte. Tu es vraiment magnifique…_

_Elle lui lança un regard dégoûté avant d'être enfermée dans une cellule… LA cellule._

o

_- Attends une minute ! Et oui... Pile à l'est ! Ces barreaux sont aussi solides que dans leurs jours de gloire… ton sabre ne les égratignerait même pas… de plus, inutile de me faire le coup de l'ombre, j'ai jeté un sort afin que personne ne puisse y entrer ni sortir… et tu n'as pas la clé…_

o

_- J'ai toujours été heureuse avec toi Seto… Je t'ai toujours aimé…et je t'aime toujours…_

_- Je te vengerai Serenity… je lui ferai payer… je te le promets…_

_- Je t'en prie… Ne te laisse pas aveugler par la haine… N'as-tu pas entendu ? Tu devras…tu devras maîtriser ce que tu ressens…et l'accepter en même temps…_

o

_- Seto ! s'écria-t-elle, en pleurant. Je t'aime Seto…_

o

_- Attention, très cher Bakura, prévint Seto. Je sais ce que tu comptes faire. Mais la question est de savoir : est-ce que tu arriveras à t'interposer à temps avant que je ne coupe la tête à ton cher Marek ? Je n'ai qu'à forcer un tout petit peu pour que ce soit fait…_

o

- NOOON !

_- Ba…ku…ra…_

o

_- Je concède que tu as une grande maîtrise de toi et ton âme Seto, mais tu n'as toujours pas fait ton choix. Tu veux à la fois la vengeance de Serenity et Serenity elle-même. Dans le premier cas, je dois mourir ; dans le second, tu dois mourir pour la rejoindre là où elle est maintenant._

o

_- J'ai fait mon choix, murmura Seto, un regard dans le ciel. Je n'ai pas encore fini d'explorer ce monde pour rejoindre le suivant._

o

o

Kisara se réveilla en sursaut. C'était le milieu de la nuit. Sa tête était pleine d'images du passé qu'elles n'avaient jamais vues jusqu'à présent… N'était ce vraiment qu'un simple rêve.

**_« Viens me rejoindre… Kisara… »_**

Elle tressaillit. Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ?

**_« Viens me rejoindre…maintenant ! »_**

Elle n'hésita plus. Elle eut le réflexe de s'emparer d'un pieu, et vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, pieds nus, elle remonta silencieusement à la surface. La nuit était encore profonde. Instinctivement, elle sut où aller.

Elle se dirigea vers la périphérie et se retrouva bientôt à l'entrée du cimetière… l'endroit où le vampire lui était apparu pour la première fois. Elle passa la grille et emprunta l'allée centrale, passant devant des dizaines de tombes et quelques cryptes. Elle avançait lentement, regardant autour d'elle, mais pas aussi effrayée qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Et puis l'air froid enveloppa son corps. En levant les yeux, elle le vit, se tenant à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'arrêta. Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

Finalement la jeune fille prit la parole :

- C'est toi qui m'as fait voir ces images, pour que je vienne ici, dit-elle.

Sans un mot, Seto s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas.

- Pauvre petite humaine, dit Seto. Qu'il est simple de manipuler ton esprit…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais envie de te revoir…

Kisara voulait se servir de son pieu. Elle n'avait qu'un geste simple à fire : lever le bras. Elle en fut incapable.

Seto ricana.

- Toi aussi tu voulais me revoir, constata-t-il. Tu ne veux pas me tuer et rassure-toi…

Il se pencha sur son cou, qui portait encore la marque de sa première morsure.

- …je ne le veux pas non plus, murmura-t-il, déclenchant des dizaines de frissons dans le corps de la jeune fille.

Elle resta silencieuse.

- Le mensonge est-il lourd à porter ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Comment…

- ...est-ce que je sais ? acheva-t-il. Vois-tu, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les vampires.

- Comme que tu n'es pas le seul vampire doté de superpouvoirs ?_Le_ tuer pour te prouver ta superiorité a dû flatter ton orgueil !

- Bakura l'a tuée… _elle_. C'est pour elle que je l'ai tué.

Il s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à ce que sa main soit à portée de la joue de Kisara. Il toucha son visage.

- Elle portait la même chemise que toi cette nuit-là, murmura-t-il. Ses yeux dégageaient la même impuissance que les tiens en ce moment.

Il se déplaça furtivement derrière elle et plongea son visage dans les longs cheveux de Kisara. Il effleura ses épaules et son cou avec sa bouche, tandis que la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration.

- Tu veux quelque chose de moi. Moi aussi je veux quelque chose de toi. Et je suis sûr…

Il se replaça face à elle.

- …que nous désirons la même chose, acheva-t-il, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

Le cœur de la jeune fille palpitait de plus en plus en vite. Elle leva son pieu, tremblante :

- Ta… ta mort… Je ne veux rien d'autre…que ta mort…

Son bras resta cependant immobile dans les airs. Kaiba sourit, attrapa le bras de la jeune fille qui laissa tomber son pieu. Il la plaqua contre le mur d'une crypte. Il sentait à présent la poitrine de la jeune fille contre son torse. Sa main rejeta les cheveux qui le privaient de la vue de son cou.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna le vampire.

La tueuse abandonna. Elle avait perdu contre ses propres sentiments. Elle se jeta sur les lèvres du vampire, qu'elle dévora plus qu'elle ne savoura, tout en glissant une main dans le manteau, puis sous le pull de Seto. Il emprisonna sa main et se détacha de ses lèvres.

- Pas ici, murmura-t-il.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Kaiba l'emmena, non pas dans un immeuble comme la dernière fois, mais sur la plage d'une petite crique. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres aussitôt arrivé, tendrement cette fois. Elle apprécia cette douceur et eut la curieuse impression qu'il avait toujours gardé ce baiser pour elle. Tout en l'embrassant, il la débarrassa de sa chemise. La faim et le désir embrasèrent alors ses yeux. Il la coucha sur le sable fin. La jeune fille avait si chaud qu'elle n'eut que faire de la fraîcheur et de la rugosité des grains. A son tour, elle le déshabilla pendant que le vampire humait et embrassait les différentes parties de son corps.

La folie s'était emparée d'elle…un vampire était en train de lui faire l'amour… un vampire avec une âme humaine… chose qui lui paraissait totalement absurde trois mois plus tôt.

Elle gémit. Le vampire venait d'inviter l'un de ses seins dans sa bouche. Kisara enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux du beau ténébreux. Rien n'était plus agréable que ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était à mille lieues de la violence de leur première nuit. Elle savait que le vampire pouvait ne pas résister à l'appel du sang. Peu lui importait. Elle était prête à se donner entièrement si cela pouvait apaiser le désir qu'elle avait de lui.

La jeune fille descendit ses mains dans le dos du vampire, appréciant le contact de ce corps froid mais tellement parfait. Seto reprit les lèvres de Kisara, mais ses yeux revenaient de plus en plus souvent se poser sur le cou de la jeune tueuse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à sa vrai nature.

Il inversa les positions et Kisara se retrouva sur lui. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à prendre ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. Tremblante, la jeune fille se pencha, l'embrassa et s'empala sur lui. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, couvert par le bruit des vagues non loin, alors qu'ils débutaient une nouvelle danse dans laquelle elle était la meneuse. Elle et le vampires se fixèrent, mais Kisara remarqua que les yeux de Seto déviaient inévitablement vers son cou.

- Mords-moi… haleta-t-elle.

Il interrompit la danse et la regarda.

- Prends ce que tu veux de moi, dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

- Si je fais ça, je risque de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter à temps…

- Ça m'est égal… Tu en meures d'envie…et moi je veux ressentir… je veux ressentir ce que Serenity a ressenti… comme la dernière fois... fais-le…

- Je ne peux pas…

A son tour, elle inversa leur position, et se retrouva de nouveau sous lui. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, et attira le visage de Seto contre son épaule.

- Fais-le…

Il déglutit difficilement et promena ses lèvres le long de son épaule, puis sur son cou. La jugulaire de la jeune fille était si appétissante. La tentation était immense.

- Prends ! ordonna-t-elle.

L'agressivité de sa voix eut raison de ses réticences et le démon en lui se réveilla. Avec violence, il plongea ses canines dans le cou de Kisara. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du plaisir que cela lui apporta. La délivrance.

Le vampire lui fit l'amour tout en s'abreuvant de son doux liquide, qui lui rappela celui de Serenity. L'ivresse lui fit perdre le contrôle, comme il l'avait prévu. Son visage prit sa forme démoniaque, et il emprisonna la jeune fille sous lui. Cette dernière atteignit rapidement le septième ciel, et sous la violence des sensations, elle enfonça profondément ses ongles dans le dos de Seto, qui, pris à son propre orgasme, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Kisara eut un dernier hoquet de plaisir avant de sentir la vie la quitter lentement… le vampire ne s'arrêtait pas.

- Seto… réussit-elle à murmurer

_« Seto… Tu vas la tuer… »_

Dans un douloureux effort, Kaiba s'arracha du cou de Kisara. La tueuse le regarda en haletant, puis ferma les yeux.

Kaiba, horrifié, tâta le pouls de la jeune fille. Il était faible, mais pas au point de s'éteindre. Il avait arrêté juste à temps. Il se retira d'elle, se leva et alla récupérer son manteau qu'il étala sur le sable. Puis il alla chercher Kisara, la prit dans ses bras et la déposa doucement sur le manteau. Il s'allongea ensuite auprès d'elle. Epuisée, elle s'était déjà endormie.

Kaiba la regarda et réalisa qu'elle avait pris le risque de mourir pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux être délivrés de leur souffrance. Il avait ressenti un très court instant la présence de l'âme de sa belle Serenity, mais il savait que Kisara n'était pas Serenity. Serenity était morte, et bien que Kisara lui ressemblât, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il venait de faire l'amour. Ce n'était pas Serenity qui l'avait apaisé, mais bel et bien Kisara.

Kisara se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, peu de temps avant le lever du soleil.

- Je me demandais si je devais te réveiller ou t'abandonner là, dit Kaiba sarcastiquement.

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler les événements de la nuit. Seto Kaiba... Il avait failli la tuer... à sa demande.

- Il faut que je rentre avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de mon absence, dit Kisara en se levant.

Elle se vêtit rapidement de sa chemise, sous le regard du vampire, nu devant elle. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot, et alla pour partir quand il se téléporta devant elle. Il la retint par la main.

- Retrouve-moi ici ce soir, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Elle frissonna, et la réponse s'échappa toute seule de ses lèvres.

- D'accord...

o

o

* * *

o

o

Heureusement, lorsque Kisara revint au QG, personne n'était encore réveillé. Elle prit une douche aussi discrètement que possible, puis dans le miroir de sa chambre, elle observa les deux petits trous que lui avait laissé le vampire. Elle se remémora la sensation. La décrire lui aurait été impossible. Elle avait failli en mourir et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte : _recommencer_. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait camoufler cette blessure, car elle ne pourrait pas la justifier en disant qu'il s'agissait de la cicatrice de la précédente. Elle devrait porter un foulard pendant quelques jours, le temps que la marque s'estompe.

Seto quant à lui n'avait pas quitté la crique tout de suite. Il l'avait regardée s'éloigner, s'était rhabillé et avait regagné une maison en ruine de la périphérie dans laquelle il avait élu domicile. Le soleil allait se lever. Il descendit au sous-sol du bâtiment, privé de toute lumière, et se coucha.

Il ne dormit pas tout de suite. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : _recommencer_. La sentir en lui et contre lui, et goûter une nouvelle fois à son sang, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle était une tueuse et qu'elle pouvait se retourner contre lui à tout moment.

Laisser parler son âme et l'ignorer de temps à autre... oui... c'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il savait que la direction qu'il venait de prendre pouvait le mener à sa perte.

Peu importe. ll savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait ce qu'il voulait

Après cette réflexion, il plongea enfin dans le sommeil, avec comme dernière pensée, Kisara.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Le lendemain soir, Kisara, foulard au cou, s'en alla rejoindre Kaiba. Ses amis ne s'étonnèrent pas, car elle avait l'habitude d'aller chasser les vampires.

Arrivée sur la plage, la jeune fille fut surprise par le vampire. Ils se jetèrent les bras l'un dans l'autre et se retrouvèrent vite sur le sable. Seto alla pour la mordre, quand il se heurta au foulard.

- Problématique ça... dit-il avec ironie. Les humains ont posé des questions ? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Alors je vais trouver un autre endroit, susurra-t-il. Un endroit qui n'attirera pas les soupçons...

Il fit alors descendre sa bouche sur l'un des seins de la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, canines découvertes. Elle l'invita à continuer et il ne se fit pas prier. La morsure lui fit perdre la tête, autant, sinon davantage que la fois précédente. Être mordue en cette partie si intime l'excitait encore plus.

Cette fois, le vampire se contrôla de sorte qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas aussitôt leur étreinte terminée. Consciente, Kisara profita plus longtemps des restes du plaisir. Elle s'écarta de Kaiba pour reprendre ses esprits. La nuit était claire et belle, parsemée de milliers d'étoiles.

Une fois calmée, elle n'osa pas se tourner vers le vampire. Il fit le premier pas pour elle. Il la prit par la taille et la ramena vers lui. Elle se laissa entraîner et se blottit contre lui. Aucun d'eux ne parla.

Que dire d'ailleurs...

Pour tous deux, la limite était franchie, et il n'y avait définitivement plus aucun moyen de faire marche-arrière.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Voilà. Il y aura un chapitre de plus (non prévu, je pensais faire plus court, mais j'ai pas pu), et un épilogue.

o

o


	16. 十五 Ère du choix

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

_十 _五_ Jû go : __È__re du choix_

* * *

o

o

_Les moments passés avec Kisara me rappelaient le temps de ma puissance avec Serenity. Mais Kisara n'était pas Serenity, et je savais que cette faiblesse me mènerait tôt ou tard à ma perte…_

o

o

L'hiver laissa bientôt place au printemps, puis l'été et enfin l'automne

Ce jour d'octobre 2210, Shimon convoqua Kisara dans ce qui lui servait de bureau.

La jeune fille n'arborait plus la même mine rayonnante qu'autrefois. Elle paraissait certes en bonne santé, mais la pâleur de son teint et ses yeux trahissaient non pas la fatigue, mais la lassitude. Le mensonge lui pesait, et sa petite escapade de quatre mois à Hiroshima n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Car en effet, la jeune tueuse avait quitté Imabari, espérant fuir ses tourments et mettre un terme à sa relation tumultueuse avec le vampire Seto Kaiba.

o

o

_Flash Back_

o

o

_- Je m'en vais… C'est fini…_

_Il avait esquissé un sourire moqueur, ce genre de sourire mystérieux et cruel, qu'elle adorait et haïssait à la fois._

_- Tu es si peu convaincante en disant cela…_

_Elle était restée le fixer, voulant lui montrer à quel point elle était déterminée. Il l'avait regardée à son tour, puis s'était rapproché d'elle._

_Elle avait reculé jusqu'à se heurter au mur, jusqu'à ce qu__**'il**__ soit collé à elle._

_- Tu reviendras vers moi, avait-il soufflé. Fuis tant que tu veux, peu importe le temps que ça durera, tu reviendras. Car il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour apaiser tes tourments._

_Le désespoir l'habitait._

_- Jamais je ne deviendrai comme toi ! Jamais, tu entends ?_

_Leur proximité l'avait troublée. De nouveau, il l'avait fixée, puis, retenant un geste d'affection, il l'avait laissé partir. _

_- Tu es si naïve, murmura-t-il._

_Elle ne répondit pas, ouvrit la porte de la petite maison en ruine, et s'enfuit le plus vite possible._

_o_

_o_

_o_

- Bon… dit Shimon, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le bruit l'arracha de ses souvenirs, alors que le vieil homme la considérait d'un air empli de reproche.

- J'ai le droit à des explications, dit-il.

Kisara soupira.

- Alors je suis prisonnière de cette île ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller où bon me semble ? fit-elle d'un ton arrogant.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria Shimon, en tapant du poing sur la table.

La jeune fille, surprise de la réaction de l'homme, d'ordinaire calme et posé, sursauta.

- Tu disparais pendant quatre mois, en laissant un simple mot, dans lequel tu expliques que tu « as besoin de faire le point », tu ne donnes aucune nouvelle, et tu décides enfin de revenir, et je devrais une nouvelle fois passer outre et ne pas te demander ce qui t'a pris ?

Shimon s'arrêta, la colère se lisant à présent sur son visage. Il soupira.

- Tu as changé Kisara, dit-il plus calmement. Je t'ai toujours laissé ton indépendance, mais depuis des mois, tu te détournes de nous, tu nous évites et tu nous fuis. Et ce, depuis l'apparition du super-vampire…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le super-vampire, coupa aussitôt Kisara. Il est mort.

- Mais ton attitude a changé depuis qu'il t'a mordue ! Ses aptitudes étant extraordinaires, il t'a peut-être contaminée…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'écria Kisara, en se levant de sa chaise. Je suis aussi saine d'esprit que toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ? Vous êtes tous sur mon dos à me demander si je vais bien ! Je vais bien ! Cessez de vous mêler de ma vie et laissez-moi juste faire mon boulot !

Sans laisser le temps à Shimon de répondre, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle, abandonnant le vieil homme attristé.

- Je n'ai désormais plus le choix…murmura-t-il.

La personne qui apparut alors derrière lui approuva d'un signe de tête.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Kisara quitta immédiatement le QG pour aller prendre l'air, ignorant les regards dédaigneux de ses congénères.

La jeune fille supportait très mal sa situation. Elle fréquentait Kaiba, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, mais cela s'accommodait mal avec sa condition humaine, et surtout, de tueuse.

Oui, elle avait fui. Pour essayer de faire le vide dans sa tête, et revenir avec une solution.

Son errance la mena bien vite devant le repaire du vampire. La petite maison était en ruine, elle savait cependant que Seto en avait aménagé le sous-sol. Souvenirs des nombreuses nuits (et journées) qu'ils y avaient passées ensemble.

Vaincue, Kisara prit une grande inspiration et passa le seuil de la maisonnette. Aussitôt, le même froid glacial qu'avant l'envahit, signe que le vampire était là, et qu'il l'attendait.

_**«**__** Je t'avais dit que tu reviendrais… **__**»**_

Ignorant le sifflement, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où il provenait. Un escalier d'une vingtaine de marches conduisait au sous-sol. Il n'y avait plus de porte.

_**«**__** Pauvre petite humaine tourmentée, ta fuite t'a-t-elle apporté des réponses ? **__**»**_

Elle descendit les marches prudemment. L'unique soupirail du sous-sol avait été condamné, et avec lui l'unique source de lumière naturelle de l'endroit. Elle distingua la forme d'un lit et d'un fauteuil. Elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre peur.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit. D'un geste presque mécanique, elle enleva le haut de sa tenue, un petit débardeur qu'elle laissa négligemment tomber sur le sol de pierre. Puis elle dégrafa et ôta son soutien-gorge, dévoilant sa poitrine qui comportait déjà deux cicatrices. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur le lit, yeux ouverts, les mains posées sur son ventre, et attendit.

- Visiblement, tu n'en as pas trouvé… pas encore… fit Seto Kaiba, en apparaissant auprès d'elle, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Il regarda avidement la poitrine offerte de la jeune fille, qui tremblait légèrement. Elle semblait résignée. Elle avait besoin de ça.

Ses yeux l'invitèrent à se servir et les rassasier tous les deux. Il ne se fit pas prier, et se pencha sur elle. Ses canines rencontrèrent la douce chair de son sein, tandis que la jeune file pressait encore plus la tête du vampire contre son corps, lui ordonnant silencieusement de se nourrir de son sang.

Elle sentit à peine la morsure, et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller, savourant cette sensation de bien-être qui lui avait tant manqué.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla davantage. A peine les soupirs de la jeune fille vinrent-ils troubler le silence de l'alcôve.

La nuit suivante, Kisara se réveilla dans le lit du vampire, mais lui n'était déjà plus là. Elle porta une main à son cou. Elle l'avait une nouvelle fois laissé la mordre à cet endroit.

Elle soupira, honteuse, comme toutes les fois qu'elle s'abandonnait à lui, et en même temps apaisée. Pourquoi son âme ne pouvait-elle pas se passer de lui ?

Elle se rhabilla en hâte, n'ayant pas envie que le vampire ne revienne avant son départ.

La jeune fille quitta ensuite furtivement la petite maison délabrée, ignorant que deux yeux l'observaient, et ces yeux n'étaient pas ceux de Seto Kaiba.

o

o

_Flash-Back_

o

o

_- Je n'ai désormais plus le choix… murmura Shimon._

_Le vieil homme se tourna vers la personne, qui, depuis sa cachette derrière un panneau de bois, avait tout entendu._

_- Je sais que ce que je te demande va à l'encontre de notre première règle : nous faire confiance les uns aux autres, mais Kisara a dépassé les bornes. Elle nous cache quelque chose. J'imagine que cela te fait mal de la trahir, mais il faut découvrir ce qui lui arrive. Sans quoi, j'ai bien peur que l'harmonie de notre clan soit compromise._

_Rebecca acquiesça silencieusement._

_- Kisara a changé Shimon, à vrai dire, je n'arrive plus à lui faire confiance. Elle qui était si gaie l'an dernier… _

_- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? demanda le vieil homme._

_Elle hocha la tête, et serra les poings._

_- C'est contraire aux règles, mais il le faut. _

_- Alors va, dit-il, et suis-la. Je veux savoir la vérité. Dépêche-toi, ou sinon tu vas perdre sa trace._

_Rebecca acquiesça une nouvelle fois, et se hâta de filer son amie, en prenant bien soir de ne pas se faire remarquer._

_o_

_o_

Rebecca avait donc vu Kisara entrer dans cette maison en ruine, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait y faire. La jeune fille détestait le fait de trahir son amie. Mais il le fallait. Le comportement de Kisara était devenu trop étrange.

Rebecca avait attendu jusqu'à la nuit tombée, tapie dans des buissons non loin.

Enfin, Kisara était ressortie, l'air hagard. Elle avait repris la direction du QG.

_« Ainsi, elle ne va même pas en patrouille… »_ s'étonna Rebecca, qui avait repris sa filature.

Jugeant qu'il était inutile de la suivre plus longtemps, Rebecca pensa elle aussi rentrer et faire son rapport à Shimon. Mais cette maison délabrée l'intriguait. Qu'avait bien pu y faire Kisara pendant des heures ?

_**« La curiosité est un vilain défaut… »**_

Rebecca tressaillit, et lança un regard interrogateur derrière elle. Un froid glacial s'éleva, enveloppant son corps.

_« J'entends des voix… »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle allait poursuivre sa route, quand de nouveau, une voix qui semblait être dans sa tête se fit entendre.

_**« Mais que pouvait-elle donc faire dans cette maison ? Qu'a–t-elle bien pu te cacher, à toi, qui es sa meilleure amie… »**_

Rebecca resta un moment enracinée au sol. Elle lança un regard vers le chemin d'où elle venait, vers là où se trouvait la maison en ruine. Vers là d'où venait le vent glacé.

Sa curiosité de tueuse la poussait à aller explorer cette maison. Et aussi cette voix dans sa tête, qui semblait avoir affecté son jugement.

_**« Juste un coup d'œil… un petit coup d'œil… qui te permettra t'étoffer ton rapport à Shimon… »**_

Rebecca rebroussa alors brusquement chemin. Elle revint sur ses pas, malgré le froid, et en quelques minutes, aperçut de nouveau la vieille bicoque. Prudemment, elle en passa le seuil. Elle alluma une torche qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, et une douce lumière éclaira les lieux.

Elle avança sans bruit, éclairant les moindres recoins des pièces. Le sol était jonché de débris et de livres poussiéreux. Le bois des meubles pourrissait. Rien de bien intéressant. Jusqu'à cet escalier, situé au fond de la grande pièce.

Elle se pencha dans l'embrasure. La torche ne lui permettait pas de voir le bas de l'escalier. Elle se résigna à le descendre.

Et là, dans cette cave, elle distingua un lit encore défait, souillé de sang. Elle toucha le liquide du doigt et le sentit.

_« Du sang humain… »_ pensa-t-elle, « _celui de Kisara…_ _qu'est-ce que ça veut dire _?»

Horrifiée, elle se retourna pour partir de cet endroit qui lui donnait la chair de poule, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire de grands yeux jaunes.

_**- Tu es très perspicace, insignifiante humaine…**_

Rebecca n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste. Kaiba la saisit à la gorge, et la jeta contre le mur de la cave. La jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de sentir deux canines lui transpercer la peau avant de s'évanouir.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Loin de se douter du sort de son amie, Kisara rentra au QG, en évitant soigneusement de croiser quelqu'un. Elle prit une douche et alla se coucher, sans même assister au repas.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle fut réveillée par des éclats de voix.

- Elle n'est pas rentrée de la journée ni de la nuit Shimon, ça devient inquiétant !

- J'en ai conscience, et c'est à cause de moi Kumiko… Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire cela…

- Sôsuke et moi, nous allons partir à sa recherche ! Réveillez les autres et dites-leur de se préparer !

Kisara choisit alors de sortir de sa chambre, pressée de les faire taire, croyant qu'ils s'inquiétaient à son sujet. Elle brossa rapidement ses longs cheveux de sorte à dissimuler la morsure du vampire.

- C'est bon, grogna-t-elle. Je suis encore en vie… Alors vous pouvez arrêter d'alerter tout le monde, j'aimerais dormir…

Kumiko la toisa dédaigneusement et s'avança vers elle en s'écriant :

- Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde ! Il ne s'agit pas de toi cette fois, mademoiselle je-me-la-joue-en-solitaire !

Kisara, interloquée, ne comprit pas, et lança un regard interrogateur vers Shimon.

- Rebecca a disparu, dit-il.

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune fille.

- Elle n'est pas rentrée de toute la journée, ni de la nuit !

- Et pourquoi est-elle partie soudainement en pleine journée ? demanda Kisara.

- Est-ce qu'on t'en a posé des questions à toi, quand tu as disparu pendant quatre mois ? coupa Kumiko, la voix bouillante de colère.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonnée Kumiko !

- Prends pas ce ton avec moi, tu n'es pas la patronne ici ! s'écria cette dernière.

- Kisara ! Kumiko ! Ça suffit ! gronda Shimon.

Les deux tueuses se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Le vieil homme soupira.

- C'est ma faute, dit-il. J'ai demandé à Rebecca de suivre Kisara cet après-midi.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent Kumiko, Kisara et Sôsuke.

Dès lors, il était devenu inutile de réveiller les autres. Ils commençaient déjà à se presser dans le couloir.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? reprocha Kisara, la colère lui embuant les yeux. Tu as enfreint la règle première de notre clan ! Tu n'as donc plus confiance en moi ?

Elle jouait la comédie, une fois de plus, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était plus digne de confiance. Le mensonge est un cercle vicieux. Quand on n'a pas essayé, on ne se rend pas compte à quel point c'est commode.

Après un silence, Shimon répondit, sa voix sonnant le glas :

- Non, dit-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais tu n'es plus digne de confiance, ni de la mienne ni de celle des autres. Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à Rebecca de te suivre pour découvrir tes agissements.

La façon dont il avait parlé était si froide et si distante. Bien loin de l'homme avec lequel elle avait partagé tant de moments de complicité pendant toutes ces années.

Les autres la fixèrent, les regards emplis de reproche. Même si Shimon avait enfreint leur règle, c'était la jeune fille qu'ils tenaient pour responsable de la disparition de leur amie.

Kisara était seule contre tous. Elle baissa un instant les yeux. Si Rebecca l'avait suivie, alors elle l'avait forcément vue entrer dans la maison de Seto… Et si elle était ensuite rentrée dans cette maison juste après son départ alors…

_« Mon Dieu… »_ pensa Kisara.

La jeune fille releva la tête avec détermination.

- Il faut retrouver Rebecca !

- Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord, ironisa Kumiko.

Ignorant la remarque, elle se tourna vers Shimon.

- Je sais où elle se trouve.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Pendant ce temps, Seto, assis dans un fauteuil, observait le corps inerte de Rebecca. Il l'avait mordue de sorte à ce qu'elle ne meure pas, mais s'était nourri suffisamment de son sang pour que la tueuse reste inconsciente plusieurs heures.

Il eut un petit sourire machiavélique. La curiosité des humains les menait toujours à leur perte. Cela faisait longtemps que le vampire n'avait pas joué ainsi avec une victime. Il avait fini par se contenter de les tuer après un rapide combat.

Or, cela manquait au démon en lui. Le fait d'attirer cette pathétique tueuse dans ce piège l'avait rassasié presque autant qu'un litre de sang.

Kisara volerait bientôt à son secours, pour sûr. Il était temps que cette fille, cette amante, cette âme comprenne qu'il lui fallait faire un choix. Jusqu'ici, il s'était docilement tenu, envoûtée par cette humaine qui éveillait en lui les sentiments qu'il avait enfouis depuis longtemps au fond de lui.

De l'amour ? Non… Jamais il n'aurait pu l'aimer comme il l'avait aimée _elle_. Non ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il n'aurait jamais eu qu'un seul amour : Serenity. Seule l'âme de cette dernière subsistait encore en Kisara. Une âme ne fait pas tout. Kisara n'était pas Serenity. S'il s'en était tenu à cette simple phrase, il l'aurait tuée depuis longtemps. Oui mais voilà… lui aussi avait une âme.

Cependant, cette routine le lassait et il savait que cela pouvait durer encore longtemps.

La provocation était la clé. Ainsi, il pourrait les libérer tous les deux.

o

o

Rebecca remua, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il le vit dans l'obscurité. Elle, ne voyait rien. La douleur dans son cou la fit grimacer. Et c'est avec délectation qu'il entrevit sa peur.

La respiration de la jeune fille était saccadée. Elle savait que le vampire l'épiait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Un petit rire retentit dans toute la pièce.

_**« **__**Allons, ne fais donc pas l'ignorante, tueuse. Vous avez cru venir à bout de moi par deux fois, et j'ai tué jadis l'un de tes frères. **__**»**_

Ses yeux cherchèrent en vain un repère dans le noir.

- Le super-vampire…

A ce moment-là, la torche de Rebecca s'alluma comme par magie et la jeune fille aperçut le vampire, qui était tout de noir vêtu et qui avait conservé sa forme humaine.

Elle se releva brusquement par instinct, et tenta de lui administrer un coup de pied, mais il l'immobilisa d'un geste.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là petite fille, ton sang était plutôt agréable alors si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je prenne ce qu'il t'en reste, je te conseille de rester tranquille.

Elle frissonna.

- Tu es mort… Comment est-ce possible…

Il ricana.

- Et qui t'a apporté les preuves de mon... décès ? interrogea-t-il.

Rebecca le fixa, et comprit à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Non, c'est impossible ! Kisara a dit t'avoir tué ! Elle n'a pas pu mentir !

- Ah oui ? Pourtant je suis bien là…

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, toujours immobile, et lui murmura :

- N'as-tu donc pas remarqué ses absences répétées ? Elle est partie quatre mois, t'es-tu seulement demandée ce qu'elle fuyait vraiment ?

Il marqua une pause.

- Elle fuyait le mensonge dans lequel elle s'est enfermée. Condamnée à prendre du plaisir avec un mort-vivant…

- Tu mens ! s'écria Rebecca.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur son cou.

- Quand tu la verras… demande-lui ce qu'elle a fait de ses nuits et de ses journées dehors. Demande-lui ce qu'elle faisait dans _**ma**_ maison ce soir. Enfin, demande-lui pourquoi elle porte un foulard autour du cou presque en permanence…

Il s'attarda un instant sur la nuque de Rebecca, celle-ci tétanisée, avant de s'éloigner et de retourner s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

- Je propose de l'attendre, ricana-t-il.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Pendant ce temps, une dizaine de chasseurs s'étaient lancés à la recherche de Rebecca. Kisara menait le petit groupe, sous le regard méfiant de ses congénères.

Rebecca était son amie, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Aller dans cette maison signifiait risquer de révéler son terrible secret. Kisara, connaissant Seto savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils ne découvrent qu'un corps sans vie. Malheureusement, elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment bien pour penser ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que le vampire serait là à l'attendre.

Elle passa le seuil la première, et aussitôt un froid glacial s'empara d'elle. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face.

- Attendez ! Il ne faut pas rentrer ici !

- Et pourquoi pas ? dit Kumiko. C'est toi qui nous as menés ici !

- L'air est malsain dans cette maison ! s'écria Kisara. Il ne faut pas ! Laissez-moi y aller seule !

Le vampire était ici !

- Ça suffit Kisara ! gronda Shimon en passant devant elle. Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre les décisions.

Tout le monde passa devant elle en secouant la tête et Kisara se résolut à les suivre, sachant pertinemment ce qui arriverait.

Ils descendirent tous l'escalier et trouvèrent Rebecca, immobilisée dans le fauteuil dans lequel Seto était assis plus tôt.

- Rebecca ! s'écria Sôsuke en se précipitant sur elle.

- Sôsuke non !

Le cri de Kisara lui parvint trop tard. Une main dotée d'une incroyable force saisit le jeune homme au moment où il allait atteindre son amie. Sôsuke fut projeté violemment contre le mur de pierre et tomba inconscient.

Les torches en feu découvrirent alors le visage du vampire, sourire aux lèvres et le visage déformé par le démon.

_- Alors Kisara… si pressée de me revoir... déjà ?_ siffla-t-il.

La jeune fille était horrifiée.

- Mon Dieu… Le super-vampire… Tuez-le ! s' écria Shimon.

_- Stop…_ dit Seto. _Approchez-vous encore, et elle mourra !_ fit-il en désignant Rebecca, terrée au fond du fauteuil.

- Attendez ! ordonna Shimon.

Les chasseurs se retinrent, et Kaiba reprit sa forme normale. Il força Rebecca à se lever.

- Libère-la démon, et je te garantis que nous te laisserons la vie sauve, dit Shimon.

Seto eut un léger ricanement.

- Dire que des dizaines de vampires se sont laissé berner par ce genre de discours…

Les chasseurs se regardèrent.

- Si tu ne veux pas la vie de Rebecca, alors que veux-tu ? reprit Shimon.

Kaiba eut un sourire.

- Je la veux elle, fit-il en désignant Kisara.

La jeune fille eut un sursaut alors que tous les visages se tournaient vers elle. Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce.

- Kisara, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? interrogea Shimon. Ce vampire que tu disais avoir tué l'an dernier est encore en vie.

L'intéressée porta successivement son regard sur Shimon, puis sur Kaiba.

- Elle ne l'a pas tué, murmura Rebecca.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent alors, tandis que l'air devenait de plus en plus malsain, et ce n'était pas à cause du vampire.

- Elle nous a fait croire qu'il était mort, mais ce n'était pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Depuis tout ce temps tu le savais, et toutes les journées et nuits où tu as disparu, tu les passais avec_ lui_…

Kisara se mit à trembler. Dix paires d'yeux incrédules étaient à présent fixés sur elle.

- Dis quelque chose Kisara ! Dis-nous que ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Shimon.

- Tu nous as trahis, poursuivit Rebecca. Tu as pactisé avec notre ennemi. Et tu en portes encore la marque sur le cou ! acheva-t-elle en s'écriant.

La colère l'avait fait oublier la présence de Kaiba qui la maintenait captive. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que celui-ci la laissa volontairement rejoindre ses congénères.

Elle se précipita sur Kisara et arracha le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou, révélant deux petits trous encore bien visibles, recouverts de sang séché.

Kumiko porta une main à sa bouche, tandis que Shimon se figea, interloqué par le spectacle.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous laisse entre vous… dit Kaiba, avant de s'évanouir dans l'ombre non sans avoir émis un rire victorieux.

o

o

o

Le départ du vampire ne fit pas disparaître la glaciale atmosphère de la maison. Bien au contraire.

Kisara gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, ne souhaitant pas affronter le regard de ses amis. Elle se sentit si honteuse qu'elle voulut disparaître six pieds sous terre, et rejoindre complètement l'enfer dans lequel elle avait déjà mis un pied.

Quand elle trouva la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle n'en eut pas le temps.

SLAAAAPPPPP !

Kisara, ébranlée, recula, et se massa la joue qui commença à prendre une couleur rouge-violacé. Rebecca venait de lui administrer une gifle magistrale, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol complètement épuisée.

Kisara voulut l'aider par instinct, mais Kumiko se précipita et la repoussa violemment en arrière avec un air dégoûté. Shimon, lui, alla aider Sôsuke à se relever.

La jeune fille observa la scène, ne sachant que faire, prostrée. Elle voulut parler, mais sa gorge semblait nouée par la honte et les regrets.

Aucun des chasseurs ne lui porta un regard. C'était comme si elle venait de disparaître aux yeux du monde. Kumiko aida à remonter Rebecca de la cave, tandis que deux chasseurs épaulaient Sôsuke, dont la partie droite du visage était en sang. Lui non plus n'adressa pas un regard à Kisara lorsqu'il passa devant elle et remonta l'escalier de la bicoque.

Ses congénères, ses partenaires, ses amis passèrent un à un devant la jeune fille, elle qui désespérait tant qu'on lui parle, qu'on lui montre ou qu'on lui dise n'importe quoi, qu'ils la haïssaient, qu'elle était une traîtresse à leur cause, tout, absolument tout, sauf cette ignorance qui la faisait se sentir comme si elle n'était plus rien.

Shimon fermait la marche de ce défilé lugubre. Au moment d'escalader la première marche il s'arrêta devant Kisara, sans la regarder, son visage dur et impassible. Quand la jeune fille s'avança vers lui, pleine d'espoir, il monta l'escalier sans tourner la tête, l'abandonnant dans l'ombre.

Lorsqu'il disparut en haut des marches, Kisara se rendit compte qu'elle venait de perdre la seule chose qui la rattachait à la lumière.

Désormais, elle n'existait plus que dans les ténèbres.

o

o

Comment elle avait réussi à sortir de la maison, Kisara ne s'en souvenait déjà plus. Le visage hagard, elle se traînait maintenant dehors sous la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber.

Une ombre la suivait et venait parfois la survoler mais la jeune fille ne s'en souciait guère. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le sol. Elle regardait ses pieds la mener Dieu-seul-savait-où.

Elle n'avait plus d'endroit où aller.

_**« Il te reste encore moi… »**_ murmura une voix.

- Je n'ai plus personne, dit Kisara dans un souffle.

_**« Je peux faire disparaître ta peine et ta douleur, tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire. »**_ continua l'ombre.

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux vidés de toute vie.

- Laisse-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Il respecta ses derniers mots, et la laissa reprendre sa route qui ne la mènerait nulle part, sinon la faire revenir vers lui. Une fois de plus.

o

o

* * *

o

o

_La Nuit de Samhain. La nuit où la frontière entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts est la plus mince. Les vivants sentent alors les morts revenir parmi eux. Ceux qui les aperçoivent les rejoignent. Les démons craignent et honorent la Nuit de Samhain. Selon une légende, elle décuple leurs pouvoirs, mais aussi leurs faiblesses. Nul ne peut prédire l'issue d'une telle nuit. Elle peut entraîner soit la victoire, soit la perte du démon._

_Les récits anciens parlent d'un vampire tout puissant qui serait né lors d'une nuit comme celle-là. Le Diable l'aurait engendré lui-même et lui aurait conféré une partie de ses pouvoirs, faisant de lui un vampire extraordinaire, qui ne craindrait aucun humain et aucun autre vampire. Mais en échange de ce pouvoir, le démon devait conserver une partie de son âme, le torturant à jamais. Ce vampire devint l'incarnation du Paradoxe. Condamné à éprouver des sentiments, la lignée ne perdurerait qu'à la condition que l'âme et le démon du vampire s'accordent pour donner la vie à un autre Paradoxe. Aurait l'impression ne serait-ce que l'un des deux de faire une erreur, et le Paradoxe n'en serait pas un, incomplet, à jamais inachevé._

_La disparition du dernier Paradoxe entraînerait irrémédiablement la disparition de la lignée._

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

o

_Imabari, 31 octobre 2210_

o

o

Quelques jours plus tard, le QG d'Imabari fut volontairement incendié. La colonne de fumée était visible à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Les chasseurs quittaient l'endroit et encadraient une cinquantaine de personnes vivant dans les environs. Ils fuyaient le puissant vampire.

Du haut d'un arbre, Kisara regarda le groupe quitter le lieu en flammes dans lequel elle avait passé la majorité de sa vie. Elle portait un petit sac à dos sur ses épaules. Au cours des jours précédents, elle était revenue clandestinement au QG et avait subtilisé des vêtements, des armes et quelques livres appartenant à Shimon.

Résignée, elle détourna les yeux de ce triste spectacle et descendit de l'arbre.

La jeune fille était désormais seule.

Apercevant également de la fumée derrière elle, elle eut un petit rire amer. Ses anciens amis avaient également mis le feu à la baraque en ruine.

Comme s'ils avaient espéré y surprendre le vampire en plein sommeil. Mais Kisara savait très bien que Kaiba n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis qu'il lui avait tendu ce piège.

Un piège pour l'obliger à tomber le masque. Pour l'obliger à faire un choix.

Elle n'arrivait même à lui en vouloir, consciente qu'un jour où l'autre, la vérité aurait éclaté. Il ne l'avait cependant pas fait dans un motif désintéressé. Pour sûr, il voulait qu'elle devienne comme lui et qu'elle s'abandonne à lui après la perte des seules choses qui la retenaient encore à sa condition d'humaine.

Kisara passa le restant de la journée à errer dans les environs. Elle réfléchit beaucoup et prit une décision.

o

o

o

Lorsque la nuit tomba, elle était déjà sur la plage d'Imabari, là où elle s'était donnée à lui pour la première fois.

Le vampire ne tarda pas à se montrer.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici ce soir, dit-il.

Elle resta silencieuse. Ces derniers jours avaient encore plus affecté son visage. Elle s'était peu alimentée et avait maigri. Malgré cela, il la trouva belle, comme chaque jour qu'il l'avait vue.

Seto s'approcha, lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas, murmura-t-il.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle. Un jour ou l'autre, ils auraient tout découvert…

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- C'est ici que j'ai découvert la véritable passion, dit-elle, rêveuse. Avec toi.

- Alors tu as pris ta décision ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres et hocha la tête. Elle l'invitait à le rejoindre. Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième. Alors les lèvres de la jeune fille, dont le visage était devenu sombre, s'entrouvrirent :

_- Revelare._

Aussitôt des barreaux se dessinèrent dans les airs, se formant tout autour de Seto en une cage de métal. Kaiba réagit avant que la cage ne soit formée, mais il se heurta à une force invisible qui l'empêcha de s'échapper. Son visage prit sa forme démoniaque, alors qu'il lançait un regard assassin vers la jeune fille restée impassible :

- Une fois que la formule est prononcée, il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper pour qui se trouve dans le cercle, que ce soit sur les côtés, au dessus… et même par en-dessous.

Ce disant, elle avait désigné trois discrets marquages dessinés sur le sable, encore visible dans la pénombre du soleil mourant.

Il émit un sifflement de rage et tenta de se matérialiser en ombre pour passer au travers des barreaux.

- Inutile Kaiba, dit calmement Kisara. Aucune magie ne peut désormais sortir de cette prison, ni même y entrer.

L'ombre se heurta au bouclier magique, et le vampire se résolut à reprendre sa forme normale. Il était furieux.

Lui et la tueuse se toisèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux, puis celui-ci finit par émettre un rire, ce qui ne manqua pas de la décontenancer.

- Je vois que tu as fait ton choix, constata-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse, n'osant pas approcher de la prison.

- Je ne savais pas que tu versais dans la magie.

La jeune fille brandit un grimoire :

- La bibliothèque de Shimon recèle de livres intéressants, de même que celle d'Hiroshima. Le sortilège était très complexe, mais j'ai eu le temps de bien me préparer.

Ce disant, elle brandit quelques feuilles arrachées.

- Ces quatre mois passés là-bas auront au moins servi à quelque chose, dit-elle. La possibilité de te détruire était depuis longtemps présente dans mon esprit.

De sa prison, Kaiba ricana encore plus.

_**- **Hahahahahahaha ! _

- Tu ne sembles pas réaliser ta situation, Seto. Au lever du jour, tu seras mort et avec toi disparaîtra une grande menace… de même que mes tortures.

- Oui je serai mort… Mais tu es si prévisible ma pauvre petite tueuse…

Le sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda la jeune fille, perplexe.

Un silence suivit la question, avant que Kaiba ne reprenne la parole.

- Je connaissais ton plan.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Les humains ont toujours été fascinés par la Nuit de Samhain, continua-t-il. Nul doute que tu frapperais aujourd'hui, et il n'est pas difficile de prévoir tes actions en sondant ton esprit.

- Si tu savais ce que j'avais prévu, alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ? s'écria Kisara. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire et joué cette comédie ?

- Tu as déjà vu un vampire qui se laisse enfermer dans une cage sans rien dire ? ironisa Kaiba. Il fallait un peu d'action mélodramatique...

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! coupa-t-elle.

Seto se laissa glisser sur le sable de la cage. Après un moment de silence, il consentit à lui répondre :

- J'existe en tant que vampire depuis 206 ans. Au début, c'était plutôt amusant, on se croit dans un monde à part, indépendant de toute activité humaine. On tue, on y prend du plaisir. Et puis les années passent, on ne connaît ni la vieillesse, ni la maladie, ni la souffrance physique. L'ennui nous rattrape, le monde change et les humains ne sont plus si amusants. Les seules choses qui m'aient fait tenir sont cette soif insatiable de pouvoir… et _elle_.

- Serenity… murmura Kisara.

- Elle a quitté il y a longtemps le monde de ténèbres auquel je l'avais condamnée. Ô bien sûr, je suis le plus puissant, je pourrais avoir le monde à mes pieds, mais peux-tu imaginer la douleur d'avoir une âme avec laquelle le démon se bat continuellement ? C'est le fardeau auquel un vampire m'a jadis condamné.

Nouveau silence de Kaiba.

- Ce monde aiguisait encore ma curiosité, malgré la disparition de Serenity et celle de mes ennemis. Et il y a eu toi, toi qui ne cessas jamais de me torturer. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis las. Las de ce monde et de tes tortures. Les sangs dont je me nourris ont tous le même goût désormais : un goût insipide. La seule chose qui pourrait me retenir à cette vie…

…c'est moi, acheva Kisara.

Kaiba esquissa un sourire.

- Mais tu ne désires pas devenir un vampire…

- Peu importe, si cela peut rompre ta lassitude, dit Kisara. Tu as eu maintes occasions de me manipuler et de me transformer. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Parce que cela t'aurait rendue malheureuse.

Cette dernière phrase la choqua. Le vampire l'avait prononcée le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je veux que tu vives en tant qu'humaine, dit Kaiba. Comme je voulais que Serenity vive en tant qu'humaine. Mais au moment de passer à l'acte, mon égoïsme et le démon en moi ont été les plus forts. Résultat, elle m'a aimé, mais elle n'a jamais été heureuse. Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais refaire cette erreur.

Kisara observa un moment le vampire, puis prit son sac à dos qu'elle avait abandonné sur le sol. Elle passa devant la cage, baissant la tête pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui commençaient à lui envahir les yeux.

- Alors je nous libère tous les deux, dit-elle. Tu vas bientôt aller la rejoindre.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

- Adieu Seto.

Le vampire la regarda s'éloigner, tandis que la nuit de ce 31 octobre 2210 était complètement tombée. Dans une dizaine d'heures, le soleil se lèverait, juste en face de lui, face à la mer, et l'accueillerait en Enfer.

Il sourit. Ainsi son heure était enfin venue. Mana connaissait déjà l'issue. Sa faiblesse l'aurait finalement perdu.

La Nuit de Samhain…

Non…

Cette nuit serait définitivement _la sienne._

o

o

* * *

o

o

Ainsi se termine le dernier chapitre. Un court épilogue clôt cette histoire dans le post suivant.

o

o


	17. Epilogue : Ère du repos

* * *

**CHRONIQUES VAMPIRIQUES**

**_La Nuit de Samhain III_**

_Epilogue__ : __È__re du repos_

* * *

-

-

_Aube du 1er novembre 2210_

-

-

_Maintenant vous savez. Vous connaissez le monstre que je suis, mais aussi l'humain. Maintenant, vous avez peut-être pitié de moi. Mais comme je l'ai dit au début de mon récit, il est trop tard._

_Ah, je vois déjà les premières lueurs du jour apparaître à l'horizon. Finalement, je vais bientôt quitter cette vie qui ne m'apporte plus rien. Je sais cependant où je vais atterrir. Dans une dimension bien moins confortable que celle-ci. Mais j'ai la conviction qu'elle et moi, serons bientôt réunis. Et c'est ce qui m'importe.  
_

_-_

_- _

Kisara n'était pas partie. Elle était restée toute la nuit à quelques dizaines de mètres de la plage.

Elle avait entendu Kaiba raconter son histoire au vent et au sable. Il avait parlé tout haut, persuadé que quelqu'un l'avait écouté. Et c'était le cas.

Ce qui lui manquait pour comprendre le vampire, elle l'avait maintenant. Et l'histoire de cet être l'avait bouleversée. Finalement, lui et les humains n'étaient pas si différents.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers Seto, quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil.

- Je savais que tu étais là, dit-il. Tu m'as écouté. Maintenant tu as les réponses.

- Je sais, dit-elle.

Kisara resta silencieuse un moment.

- Sois tranquille Seto Kaiba, ta mémoire perdurera en moi. Ton histoire ne tombera pas dans l'oubli.

Elle s'approcha de la cage et tendit une main à travers les barreaux pour lui caresser la joue.

- Mais je dois **le **faire, murmura-t-elle. J'appartiens à ce monde, pas au tien.

Seto lui prit la main et l'effleura d'un baiser.

- Tu_ lui_ ressemblais trop… chuchota-t-il, les yeux embués par quelque chose d'humide qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Il la repoussa gentiment de quelques mètres. Elle aussi pleurait.

- Va Kisara, tu es désormais condamnée à vivre dans ce monde, seule pour toujours. Tu auras faim, tu vieilliras, et tu mourras. Mais tu ne failliras pas.

Elle sourit, et son regard grave se porta sur l'horizon, puis vers Kaiba :

- Pardon, souffla-t-elle en reculant.

-

-

L'astre céleste perça alors le ciel. Seto se tourna vers lui.

- Enfin, après 200 longues années, je vais revoir le soleil ! s'écria-t-il.

Il écarta les bras, et garda les yeux ouverts, alors que la lumière envahissait le ciel, offrant au monde une aube de toute beauté. Le vampire, saisi par ce magnifique spectacle, s'embrasa aussitôt. Dans le cri qu'il poussa, il n'y eut ni douleur, ni peur.

- Serenity, je viens te rejoindre ! hurla-t-il.

Les flammes recouvrirent bientôt la totalité de son corps. Ses yeux bleus de glace n'y résistèrent pas et fondirent. Il se consuma tel un météore, passage obligé pour rejoindre le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui. Sa silhouette se décomposa et il ne resta bientôt plus de lui, qu'un petit amas de cendres mélangé au sable fin.

Kisara ferma alors les yeux, et retint ses larmes une nouvelle fois.

Le sortilège fut levé et la cage disparut. La jeune fille vint effleurer le sable et les cendres encore chaudes.

- Je n'oublierai pas… murmura-t-elle.

Le vent emporta alors les cendres et les dispersa. Elle leva les yeux, et observa l'horizon de la mer.

- Oui, j'en fais la promesse. Tout le monde les connaîtra… tout le monde connaîtra les chroniques vampiriques… et les histoires des créatures du Diable, ceux qui, un jour, ont éprouvé bien plus de sentiments que la création de Dieu.

-

-

* * *

**FAIM**

* * *

-

-

Voilà. Cette histoire est maintenant terminée. Je mets donc un terme à mon épopée si je puis dire sur la **Nuit de Samhain**. C'est drôle de constater 4 ans après tout ce qu'un simple rêve a pu faire naître comme imagination chez moi -avec inspiration d'Anne Rice, Buffy, Dracula et à mon avis d'autres encore.

Quelques précisions pour terminer :

Je rappelle que Chroniques Vampiriques/La Nuit de Samhain III est basée sur La Nuit de Samhain (quand Tea est attirée par Yami le vampire dans la forêt de l'orphelinat où elle travaille - OS basé sur un rêve lors de ma période "Obsédée par les vampires") et la Nuit de Samhain II (quand Tea devenue Anzu revient à Domino un an plus tard avec Yami pour tuer ses anciens amis humains, mais Anzu se fait tuer, et Yami se suicide, cédant malgré lui son pouvoir à Kaiba). Chroniques vampiriques/La Nuit de Samhain III reprend ces épisodes, mais se focalise sur ce mythe de super-vampire (les Paradoxes) avec pour piliers Bakura, Yami et enfin Kaiba, qui est le personnage principal. Cependant, ses victoires et ses souffrances renvoient à celles que Bakura et Yami avaient affronté avant lui - par logique, Kaiba est le "fils" de Yami et le "petit-fils" de Bakura.

Bakura et Yami ont donc une place très importante dans le récit, les deux OS sont consacrés à Yami, de même qu'une partie des trois premiers chapitres des Chroniques, et bien que mort, il y est fait souvent référence dans la suite du récit. Quant à Bakura, tout un chapitre lui est consacré et il raconte son passé ainsi que sa rencontre avec Atem/Yami dans un long Flash-back. J'ai volontairement choisi de ne pas dévoiler ses origines, à vrai dire, je ne les ai pas imaginées dans le détail. Dès le départ, pour moi, Bakura se devait d'être le plus mystérieux des trois.

Je voudrais à présent remercier **Regenerating Fire** et **LunaPuce**, les deux dernières revieweuses à m'avoir encouragée dernièrement. C'est vrai, j'ai eu du mal à la finir cette histoire, mais chaque encouragement m'est précieux, et parfois il n'y en pas eu, mais je crois en ce que je fais, et je n'abandonne pas si facilement. Parfois aussi, j'ai été radine en réponse, et je ne donne plus de reviews aux histoires depuis un bout de temps, parce que je limite mes interventions sur FFnet à la mise à jour de mon profil lol... Je n'y lis même plus d'histoires, c'est rare.

Maintenant, je continuerai avec **Triple S** dans un registre plus léger.

Merci et à bientôt.

-

PS : La "faim" est volontairement écrite comme ça...

-

* * *


End file.
